Atrevida
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Solo necesito un poco de seguridad...quieren ver que generó esto en Akane? pasen y lean!
1. Seguridad

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

ATREVIDA...

CAPITULO 1-Seguridad

Estaba acostada en su cama haciendo un rabieta...

"Esas malditas locas tuvieron que venir a arruinar la cena de nuevo!hay veces que las detesto!y más cuando se le tiran encima...y él no hace nada para sacárselas...uuuuyyyyy lo odio!"

Se dio media vuelta mirando él techo y suspiro."Deja de mentirte más Akane, jamás lo odiarías, lo que realmente te molesta es que ellas anden tocándolo y a vos se te complique hasta tomarlo del brazo, parezco una monja! debo dejar de ser tan puritana, ya voy a cumplir 18 años en unos meses y realmente veo que mi cuerpo me esta pidiendo cosas, en el colegio le dicen...hormonas...y para que negarmelo más...realmente quiero...tocar...tocarlo...un roce aunque sea...nada de andarme resfregando encima de él, pero en el fondo quisiera ser un poco más como Shampoo" al terminar el pensamiento frunció el ceño"Al diablo! soy una Tendo y no le temo a nada! enfrentaré esto como siempre lo he hecho...el único problema son los insultos...serán verdad? le pareceré fea?...aunque he notado como se sonroja a veces, y como ahora uso ropa más a mi edad y exhibo más curvas,he notado como a veces me mira... y aunque crea que no me doy cuenta, cuando uso blusas o vestidos un poco escotado de más el me mira los pechos y se queda mirando varios segundos...ja! pechos planos no Ranma?" sonrió levemente,"quizás...yo podría...o no? ...solo me falta un poco de aaammmm...seguridad!Eso es!debo ser más segura de mi misma!"

Más entusiasmada se levantó de la cama y se quitó el pijama quedando parada frente al espejo solo en ropa interior.

"A ver Akane...intenta ser subjetiva...y olvida todas las idioteces que te ha dicho" y con una mirada decidida se analizo frente a su reflejo.

"Gorda no soy...tengo el abdomen plano y mis piernas son largas y esterilizadas, mis caderas concuerdan con mi anatomía y mi trasero tiene buen tamaño y forma,definitivamente practicar artes marciales ayuda, tengo lindas curvas...mmmm...mis brazos son delgados y mis manos pequeñas y delicadas...pechos plano no soy definitivamente! digo, se que no tengo tanto como Shampoo o Ranma como mujer pero jamás me consideré una tabla, tienen buen tamaño y eso que aún estoy en desarrollo...mi piel es blanca y tersa, mi cabello suave y brilloso... mi rostro no es feo...tengo linda nariz, mis labios son bien formados y carnosos, mis cejas están bien delineadas, mis ojos son lindos también y tengo largas pestañas, no tengo manchas y mis pómulos armonizan perfectamente mi rostro...vaya...realmente...soy...bonita...soy bonita!"concluyó contenta y con su autoestima mucho más elevada.

Y con una nueva determinación en la cabeza se dijo para sí...

-Ya basta de la Akane insegura! ahora se vendrá una nueva Akane...una Akane que no le importa que dirán...se que no soy fea, al contrario...ya verás mi querido baka...conocerás una Akane más...mmmm...Atrevida!.

Y con esa idea en mente se disidió a dormir, eso si con una seguridad e intenciones de darle un pequeño giro a las cosas...

Continuará...

* * *

Les traigo otra idea, será de cortos capítulos y no habrá lemon en este fic, al menos no lo he considerado, pero bueno quien sabe...por el momento no lo creo, lo clasifique M por el contenido levemente erótico, pero nada más, aunque claro en este primer capítulo no hubo, bueno ojala lo disfruten...reviews?:)

Sin mas por el momento

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	2. Primer asalto

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

ATREVIDA...

CAPITULO 2-El primer asalto

Estaba entrenando en el dojo, realizando un par de katas nuevas combinadas con las clásicas. Le estaba llevando un sobre esfuerzo, y eso sumado al calor de medio día estaba realmente acalorado, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban de su sien deslizándose por su mejilla hasta suspender del varonil mentón...para ir a morir al inicio de su camiseta negra o a la duela del dojo, dependiendo la posición; al terminarla se sintió observado...giro su vista a la entrada y vio a su prometida parada sin quitarle la vista de encima, apelando a su personalidad dijo.

-Que ves marimacho?-dijo con su típica sonrisa arrogante, pero ella ni frunció el ceño ni se enojo, eso le resulto muy extraño, la tonta sonrisa se le borro y la miro expectante...solo se quedo quieto mirándola fijamente mientras a paso lento y muy sensual a su gusto se fue acercando a él sin quitarle la vista de encima ni pronunciar palabra, eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso...

Ella al estar a casi un metro de distancia entrecerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios...se acerco más estando ahora a pocos centímetros teniendo que levantar la cabeza un poco para verlo a los ojos, noto su nerviosismo,y como la respiración se le hacía más profunda... le encantaba generar eso...observó una pícara gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla, seguía el camino de su cuadrada mandíbula,y justo cuando llegaba al mentón, ella coloco su dedo índice para impedir su caída, realizando una sutil caricia en el proceso.

Ese sutil roce le generó un escalofrío por él cuerpo, el pulso se le aceleró levemente y la respiración se le entrecorto, no podía articular palabra, su prometida se veía tan...sexy...

-La comida esta lista...Ranma...-pronuncio su nombre con un toque tan sensual, que a él se le erizaron los vellos de su piel, la tensión era palpable, pero no incómoda.

-En-en-ensegui-da-da v-voooyy...-no podía quitar la vista de esos ojos chocolates y tampoco hilar bien una simple frase.

Ella estaba completamente satisfecha...su primer asalto se dio con éxito y gratas recompensas, sin más se dio media vuelta y tras dar unos pasos giro la cabeza y pronuncio con el mismo tono que antes.

-Te espero...-y retomo su caminar pausado, bajo la atenta mirada del artista marcial que no podía dejar de observar el vaivén de sus caderas, cuando la perdió de vista salió de su mutismo y liberó un largo suspiro para quitarse un poco de tensión... miro hacía la duela con la vista perdida.

-demonios...-mustió por lo bajo...

Del otro lado de la puerta del dojo una linda muchacha reía pícaramente por lo bajo

-Vaya eso fue interesante...no pensé que se me fuera a hacer tan fácil...-y sin abandonar una pequeña sonrisa se adentro a la casa a esperar a un atolondrado muchacho que seguía sin moverse en el dojo.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí va una segunda entrega...ojala les haya gustado, nuestro Ranma va a sudar la gota gorda en estos mini-capítulos,jeje, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y siguen esta historia! espero que el capítulo cumpla sus expectativas, si no es así me encantaría saberlo para ver si puedo mejorarlo. Reviews?

A asv: Muchas gracias por tu comentario!si para mí Akane es mi favorita tmb...tiene su toque hosco pero es muy delicada cuando la sabe tratar nuestro baka querido...realmente quise que se viera hermosa, porque lo es y no hay nada peor que una mujer con la autoestima baja...no lo merece...así que sí, a Ranma lo vamos hacer tragar sus palabras que hasta pronunciarlas le va a costar,jaja, bueno gracias de nuevo!saludos!:)

A bry: Ojalá te guste este capi;), si para mi todas tenemos que valorarnos como mujer...nunca me gusto verla con la autoestima baja...y eso de pecho plano siempre me pareció tan ridículo que se le tomara enserio...jamás la presentaros plana! en fin...no busco que sea feminista solo más segura de sí, aunque pensándolo mejor, Akane es sumamente feminista...jaja, siempre esta reclamándose autosuficiente y que no necesita ningún hombre para llevar el dojo y esas cosas...pero eso sí...se le aparecía algún fantasma o algo feo de golpe y salía corriendo a los brazos de su prometido buscando protección...jaja, más contradictoria imposible...bueno me fui por las ramas...el asunto es que si, Ranma se las va a ver un poco complicadas de capitulo a capitulo... bueno gracias por comentar!saludos!:)

Sin mas por el momento me despido

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	3. La tarea

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

ATREVIDA...

CAPITULO 3-La Tarea

Era de noche ya, hacía un rato que cenaron y ahora estaban los más jóvenes en el cuarto de la pequeña Tendo haciendo la tarea de matemáticas.

Akane estaba sumamente concentrada...y Ranma...pues...digamos que lo intentaba, entre que no entendía como hacer el ejercicio y la cercanía de su prometida...le costaba prestar atención.

Sentía su calma respiración, el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía entre dulce y un toque floral, y el calor de su pierna izquierda rozando levemente con la suya, le generaba estar por el momento...levemente nervioso. Noto que ella ya había hecho ese ejercicio que no entendía, así que decidió pedirle ayuda.

-Emmm...Akane...me explicas este que no me sale?

Ella se detuvo en la cuenta que hacía y lo miro detenidamente, como le gustaban esos ojos azules...eran hermosos...desvió su vista a la hoja y procedió mirarlo, mientras él jugaba con su lápiz entre sus labios, desvió la vista y vio su jueguito así que quiso volver a intentarlo...

-Me prestas tu lápiz...-pregunto dedicándole una penetrante mirada y usando esa voz que lo ponía más nervioso.

Él sin preguntar ni objetar, ya que tenía el suyo propio, se lo entregó, ella al tomarlo se lo llevo a la comisura de los labios y luego de posarlo ahí mientras hacía que pensaba se lo llevo a la boca entreabierta dejando ver como su lengua jugaba con la punta de la goma, y la movía suavemente por ella.

Ranma quedó hipnotizado mirando como sus lindos labios y su lengua jugaban con su lápiz y lo bañaba de saliva, vio como lo chupo levemente generándole tragar duro...

Ella luego de esa maniobra procedió a explicarle el ejercicio, claro palabras en vano ya que su destinatario estaba sonrojado, nervioso y perdido en otro mundo paralelo.

Como vio que no le prestaba atención sonrió levemente, "funcionó" pensó para sí, y para intentar traerlo de vuelta le toco el muslo realizando una leve caricia que le hizo dar un pequeño salto en la silla.

-Entendiste Ranma...o te lo vuelvo a explicar?-pregunto sin quitar su mano ni su mirada de sus ojos.

Él con los nervios a más no poder se paro bruscamente.

-Sa-sa-sabes Ak-Akane...eeehhhh...c-creo que estoy cansado...si eso!me-mejor seguimos ma-mañana-intentaba no tartamudear...pero se le hacía imposible.

-Como quieras-respondió serena, vio como tomaba sus cosas, se le notaban los nervios, rozo levemente su mano cuando le alcanzó el lápiz y volvió a pegar un pequeño brinco, ella intentaba contener la risa, la situación era muy cómica.

-Bu-Buenas no-noches...-y se giro a salir de la habitación todavía rojo y un poco agitado.

-Buenas noches...

Cuando alcanzó la manija de la puerta ella agregó solo para liquidar sus nervios.

-Oye Ranma...-dijo con ese tono sensual

A él le recorrió una corriente por el cuerpo generando que se le parara la trenza, levemente se giro y tímido la observó.

-Ya sabes...cuando quieras...-dijo en él mismo tono que antes.

A él se le subieron los colores, asintió repetidas veces a una velocidad que casi se desnuca y con movimientos robóticos salio de su cuarto, tras cerrar la puerta, corrió directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha de agua muuuy fría.

Cuando quedo sola soltó una risita, y con una risueña expresión comentó para sí.

-Aaayyy a veces es divertido hacer la tarea...-y siguió realizando más ejercicios.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero y les guste!como ven Akane no juega con pequñeces...jaja, pobre nuestro Ranma lo voy hacer pasar varios ratos agridulces de estos, mi intención es explotar ese aspecto tímido que tiene y lo caracteriza, no como en mi otra historia que lo hago más...eemmm...osado...en fin...irá tomando más color a medida que avanza el fic.

Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia!en verdad es un placer entretenerlos!Reviews?

A asv: gracias por tu comentario! pues si Ranma le cuesta reaccionar ante esta nueva actitud,jaja, la idea más que nada es hacer capítulos cortos basados en escenas específicas de ellos juntos y en la mayoría solos, no realizar toda una situación con más personajes y sus consecuencias, al menos al principio va a ser así, aún no he decidido cuando van a haber terceros si es que los van a haber, capaz alguna escena pueda ocurrir porque no...mmmm...no se, me dejaste pensando...jeje, pero va a ser la mayoría de este estilo, ojala no te decepciones por esto...pero agradezco tus sugerencias prometo pensarlo!;), y voy a intentar actualizar bastante seguido, mientras no se me complique la vida será así, bueno gracias de nuevo!besos

A Aishiteru-Aiko, Cecil,bry,rosi,Chikibell,0fanime0: muchas gracias por sus reviews!ojala les haya gustado este nuevo capi, quizás para el miércoles les tenga otro;), saludos a todos!

Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido.

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	4. Entrenamiento

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

ATREVIDA...

CAPITULO 4-Entrenamiento

Ella se encontraba realizando unas katas de su escuela, era la tarde ya, estaba concentrada hasta que una varonil voz la interrumpió.

-No lo haces mal...pero a esa kata le falta firmeza en la patada doble-ella quedo sorprendida de su comentario, jamás espero que le corrigiera una kata y menos de su escuela, pero se lo tomo a bien, sabía que era mucho más experto que ella y no se lo dijo con maldad.

-Esta bien...practicamos un poco?

-Eeemmm...sabes que no golpeo mujeres Akane...-respondió inseguro de su propuesta.

-Entonces solo esquiva, sirve para mi velocidad, de acuerdo?-vio como asintió y se puso en defensa mientras ella en posición de ataque, se lanzo y entre patadas y puños se entretuvieron por varios minutos, de repente sintió como perdía el equilibro y él para evitarle el golpe se ponía de colchón para ella.

-Estas bien Akane?-decía desde el suelo con ella encima, la cual al ver la situación decidió aprovecharla...

Levanto levemente el rostro dejando su agitada respiración chocar contra el cuello del joven, esto le hizo vibrar por dentro y sonrojarse levemente.

Ella al notar el cambio en su respirar sonrió internamente y suspiro cerca de su oído, generándole una sacudida mayor a la anterior...que le estaba pasando? porque esas reacciones? no podía dejar de ver todos esos gestos como algo...erótico...es que se estaba volviendo un pervertido con ella? vio como levanto suavemente la cabeza y la colocaba encima de la suya, los separaban poco más de cinco centímetros de sus labios, miro atontado su boca para después mirarla a los ojos, los nervios estaban presentes aún y estaba seguro que si estuviera parado le temblarían las piernas.

-Estoy bien...Ranma-otra vez esa voz...lo quería volver loco acaso? pero se quedo como en un letargo cuando sintió su aliento invadir su boca al tener los labios un poco abiertos, con un dedo acarició el mentón erizándole cada vello del cuerpo, lo deslizo por todo el cuello, lo paso por su clavícula y bajo hasta donde la tela la camisa le permitía, a estas alturas esta sumamente colorado y respiraba muy agitado...y casi le sale humo de las orejas cuando frente a sus ojos una gota de sudor viajaba por su bello y angelical rostro y fue a para a la comisura del labio inferior... y ella sacando sensualmente su lengua se la quitó a sí misma...el observaba atentamente todo sin emitir sonido más que el de su corazón retumbando en su pecho y el aire que dejaba escapar por su boca.

La vio levantarse después de ese tentador movimiento para después rematar con esa endemoniada pero adictiva tonalidad que lo enloquecía.

-Gracias Ranma...fue muy...placentero entrenar contigo...-y dándole un sexy sonrisa se retiro del dojo bajo su atenta mirada, él solo permanecía apoyado en un codo aún tirado en el suelo,atontado y solo una idea le rondaba en la cabeza.

"Esta mujer va a enloquecerme...". Y así se quedo por varios segundos intentando recuperar la normalidad de sus sentidos e intentando saber porque detalles tan simples lo ponían a valor su imaginación...era como si ella intentara... seducirlo...pero eso era un disparate, procedió a alejar esas "absurdas" ideas e intentar concentrarse a entrenar...cosa que fue en vano hasta el día siguiente.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno gente lo prometido es deuda...les dejo el capítulo prometido, ojala les guste, gracias a todos!reviews?:)

asv:Hola!gracias por tu comentario!pues si Akane es un poco mala haciéndolo pasar por eso...pero eso es lo divertido!jeje, que sufra de ese modo no es taaann malo no? siempre adore ese lado tímido de él, lo hace tan tierno :3,bueno ojala te guste este capi, y claro que los tomo en cuenta!claro mientras entren dentro de mi perspectiva, soy bastante abierta pero algunas cosas jamás las haré, como a Ranma o Akane enamorado de otra persona...jamás!Soy Ranma-Akane a muerte! pero se que en eso la gran mayoría esta de acuerdo;),me gusta saber lo que piensa la gente y en lo posible complacerla, bueno hasta la próxima entrega!besos!

Bry: Sip lo necesitaba urgente...y no será el único...Akane por el momento va dominar la situación pero quien sabe, solo quizás después le de un poco de su propia medicina,que opinas?jeje, bueno ojala te guste...cap a cap va poniéndose mas picante la cosa y nuestra adorada Akane ...mas atrevida!gracias por comentar,besos!

Pandiux: Gracias por tu comentario!:) ojala lo sigas disfrutando!saludos!

A la gente que lee también Peligrosa Tentación es muy probable que para el viernes tenga un nuevo capi, ahora si me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	5. Tengo miedo

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

ATREVIDA...

CAPITULO 5-Tengo miedo

La sala se encontraba iluminada solo por el televisor, era tarde ya pero Akane quiso ver una película que pasaban, era de terror aunque uno no muy grotesco, pero capto su atención. A su lado y único acompañante se encontraba su prometido el cual se quedo a ver la película apelando a que le pareció entretenida, aunque en realidad solo quería pasar un rato con su prometida a solas, tranquilos, aunque sea en silencio le gustaba estar a su lado.

Entre ellos sobre la mesa había un tazón grande lleno de palomitas de maíz, ellos coincidieron para tomarlas y se rosaron los dedos, ella salió de su concentración por la película ante ese roce, pero ya había superado el hecho que tocarlo la sobresaltara, pero no a su prometido, él cual dio un casi imperceptible salto ante ese hecho, su nerviosismo era notable para Akane y sonriendo internamente decidió volver a atacar.

Se sintió observada y aprovechando eso tomo muy delicadamente un poco de palomitas, las llevo lento a sus labios y se la coloco entre ellos de manera muy provocadora...

Todos esos movimientos fueron captados por unos ojos azules que no le quitaba la vista de encima, la veía repetir ese proceso como una dulce tortura, se sentía todo un pervertido pero no podía evitar sentir envidia de esas cosas que se llevaba a esa boquita de fresa que tenía...trago duro...mejor se concentraba en la película.

Cuando intentó volver prestar atención sintió un leve grito y todo el ser de su prometida pegado al suyo en un fuerte abrazo, se quedó tieso...sabía que era por miedo a alguna escena de la película, pero como no prestó atención a esta no supo que pasaron para asustarla, ni le importo...

Ella hizo más fuerte el abrazo...sentía como el corazón del muchacho latía acelerado y de reojo vio su cara encendida... eso le parecía mil veces más entretenido que lo que mostraba el televisor.

Sentía sus firmes y duros senos contra su cuerpo, su respiración en su cuello...estaba completamente nervioso, con una casi taquicardia, al sentir más fuerte el abrazo y ver como rozaba muy sutilmente sus senos contra él empezó a temblar de miedo...pero a diferencia de su prometida que lo hacía por las escenas, él lo hacía por sus reacciones, temía que se dejara llevar y cometiera un disparate...solo se quedó inmóvil...con la respiración levemente acelerada y sudando ante todo el calor que su cuerpo experimentaba...solo con un pensamiento en mente.

"Control control control control...MIERDA AKANE NO TE MUEVAS MAS! CONTROL RANMA!CONTROL CONTROL CONTROL CONTROL..." pensaba intentando no sucumbir a la necesidad de tocarla que tenía...

Casi le da un infarto...su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa si era posible y sus mejillas arderían al sentir sus labios rozar levemente su cuello, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no emitir un gemido y tratar de que su sangre no se acumulara en un lugar específico.

Ella estaba dichosa de generar tantas cosas en él, porque notaba la diferencia...porque veía que aunque no la tocaba tampoco la sacaba cuando se acercaba...jamás replicaba su cercanía a diferencia de con las otras...lo sabía ahora...el si mentía...el si sentía algo por ella...y ella...jugaría por un tiempo más con eso...acabaría con sus nervios hasta que el cobárdico se decidiera.

Pero su suerte no duro mucho ya que al poco rato acabó la que por unos minutos fue su cómplice y se desilusiono al ver los créditos de la película...se había acabado el momento con su prometido...

Ranma al dejar de sentir presión y abandonarlo ese agradable calor, desvió la vista hacia la muchacha que lo observaba con una tenue sonrisa, trago duro...esa sonrisa...esa boca...esos labios...intento alejar esas ideas."Mierda Ranma que te pasa! de un tiempo para acá no puedo dejar de verla como si quisiera comerla...pero a besos...y tocarla...toda...mucho...",salió de sus pensamientos por su suave y dulce voz.

-Gracias Ranma...la verdad me dio algo de miedo la película, buenas noches...que descanses-él sintió en su voz nuevamente ese toque sensual que lo alteraba. Y como siempre pasaba, un escalofrío lo recorría, no quería que se fuera pero no se le ocurrió nada que la mantuviera un rato más.

-Bu-Buenas noches...-veía su figura desaparecer por las escaleras y su cuerpo todavía tieso reclamar su figura en silencio, se tapo el rostro con las manos y se restregó el flequillo frustrado, no sabía que estaba pasando pero todo atacaba su autocontrol.

-Tengo miedo también Akane...pero de lo que me generas con cada roce, siento que reventare en cualquier momento...-mustió suavemente mientras se dirigía a dormir... pero antes pasaba mejor por el baño.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí va otro de estos momentos de nuestra pareja favorita, ojala y lo disfruten! gracias a todos!reviews?:)

Bry: Si...es lo más lento para eso...pero no lo voy a tener siempre en esa postura...para el prox capi nuestro amigo de trenza va a empezar a reaccionar...o capaz no...jeje...ya veremos que pasa...ya lo tengo maquinado en mi mente como será la "venganza de Ranma" pero falta aun para eso...gracias por comentar!:)ojala te guste el capi!saludos!

Aralefics, Pandiux y Akaneyamileth17: Gracias por sus comentarios!:) me encanta realmente poder entretener a la gente con esto, es mi principal objetivo!ojala les guste el capi, saludos!

Guest: Gracias por tu comentario!:) realmente es muy grato que les guste lo que plasmo en estas líneas, va con mucho cariño!me demore un poquito más esta vez pero el prox sale más rápido, ojala te guste!saludos!

Bueno mis queridos lectores me despido, para los que leen Visitas Inesperadas prometo para el lunes un nuevo capi!;)

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	6. Arena sol y mucho calor

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPITULO 6-Arena...sol...y mucho calor

Era un día caluroso y como era fin de semana la familia decidió pasarlo en la playa.

Hacía poco habían llegado, pero cada quien estaba entretenido en sus actividades, los más jóvenes estaban sentados relativamente cerca, Ranma, aún convertido en hombre, hacía como dos minutos que se estaba controlando la baba que se le quería escapar ante la reveladora imagen que le regalaba su prometida...se había puesto un bikini blanco de dos piezas demasiado pequeño para su gusto, mostraba todo su hermosa anatomía y resaltaba sus exquisitas curvas, intentaba alejar sus ojos del escote pero se le complicaba demasiado...pero salió de su mutismo al oír unos chiflidos de unos muchachos que pasaban por ahí dirigidos a su acompañante, su embobamiento con ella acabó al darse cuenta de que la playa estaba llena de chicos y que todos podrían ver su espectacular cuerpo, los celos le empezaron a ejercer fuerza y como siempre entorpeciendo su boca.

-No entiendo para que te pusiste un traje de baño tan ridículo...te hace ver más gorda todavía...-dijo con un tono de reproche viendo a un costado para evitar verle el escote de nuevo.

Ella que percibió su molestia posterior a los chiflidos de los muchachos apelo por no hacerle caso, estaba celoso, era obvio.

-De verdad...me queda mal Ranma...-dijo insinuante y con una sexy sonrisa.

Eso lo dejo medio atontado...no sabía que responderle, cuando vio esa sonrisa prefirió callar, seria para el momento una sabia decisión,todo atontado la vio sacar de su bolso el protector solar...para su "mala suerte"...y aplicarse la blanca crema de manera muy sensual por todo su cuerpo...el veía idiotizado como pasaba sus pequeños dedos por cada rincón de su piel, lo hacía de manera suave y delicada seduciéndolo con cada movimiento...

Ella que se aplicaba el protector de forma lenta solo para llamarle la atención estaba que se regocijaba de gozo ante la manera que la veía...miro a su alrededor, toda su familia estaba en sus actividades y ni caso les hacían...genial...decidió ponerlo en aprietos de nuevo.

-Ranma...-lo llamó dulcemente.

Él al sentirla llamarlo así, le recorrió un sudor frío por la espalda y estaba sumamente nervioso de que se diera cuenta como la miraba, intento controlarse...

-Qu-que sucede?...-dijo volviendo a desviar la vista y con los nervios a flor de piel cuando ella se acercó a su cuerpo.

-Me pasas protector por la espalda?

Ahora le sudaba todo el cuerpo...y no por el calor del ambiente externo, el solo imaginar acariciar esa piel de porcelana lo dejaba descolocado...

-Queeee...po-porque n-no se lo pides a t-tus hermanas?-se maldecía internamente no podía dejar de tartamudear, era tan torpe en estas cosas...

-Están ocupadas...y tu estas a mi lado...anda que te cuesta?-dijo poniendo cara de perro mojado, él no pudo negarse si se lo pedía así, solo asintió tontamente y tomo el pomo que le ofrecía... la vio darse la vuelta y pudo apreciar su espalda en casi total desnudez a no ser por ese fino hilo que se la atravesaba unido por un pequeño moño, trago duro y sentía las manos temblarle, miraba maravillado su figura...coloco una suficiente cantidad en una de sus manos y procedió a aplicársela con delicadas caricias, sintiendo lo suave y tersa que era su piel, sintió ganas de tocar más...pero se tenía que controlar...su cuerpo se sacudió levemente cuando sintió un suspiro de su labios.

-Tienes manos suaves...me gusta como lo haces...-comento suavemente.

Si antes estaba afectado ante ese comentario casi le da un soponcio, la respiración se le corto y aunque intento decir algo se le convirtió en una misión imposible, su lengua estaba atorada así que solo prosiguió con sus aplicaciones disfrutando del contacto...

-Y-ya...esta...-dijo con la respiración agitada y con las mejillas rojas al terminar, maldiciendo no poder extender más el momento.

Ella se dio la vuelta y al tomar el pomo le acarició la mano de forma muy obvia, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y con sus labios levemente abiertos para luego dirigir la otra a su pecho...

Ese contacto lo hizo temblar de nuevo, se quedó petrificado y atento a sus movimientos, rojo tomate y cerca del infarto...sintió como colocaba su otra mano en su pecho y con solo un dedo se lo recorría por el medio...rodeo su pectoral izquierdo rozando su pezón y bajando hasta mitad de su abdomen sin quitarle los ojos de su mirada la cual estaba extasiada a lo que veía y su cuerpo sentía, le temblaba todo y su sangre se calentaba más rápido que la arena al sol...

Su dedo recorrió hasta la mitad de su abdomen y al llegar ahí la retiro y pronunció con voz sexy...

-gracias Ranma-y como si nada hubiera pasado se levanto con una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara a ayudar a su hermana mayor con los bocadillos.

Detrás dejo a un muchacho respirando agitado y muy conmocionado por todo...sintió algo endurecerse en él y como único remedio salio disparado al mar...necesitaba agua para apagar ese fuego interno que sentía...tenía calor... mucho calor, y también agradeció convertirse en mujer y así pasar desapercibido su verdadero estado...ahora estaba seguro... su prometida lo estaba seduciendo...

Continuará...

* * *

Que tal les pareció este capitulo?ojala les guste...como ven Ranma ya se esta empezando a despertar y ver la realidad, veremos que pasa...gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, reviews?:)

Akaneyamileth17: Gracias por tu comentario!:), si nuestro ojiazul se la va a pasar en aprietos...no se si sufrir es lo que le pasa pero si esta en una encrucijada a caer ante la tentación o abstenerse...ya que no sabe si esta captando bien las directas indirectas de su tormento, además que la timidez lo cohíbe...pero bueno cada vez se le va a complicar más...que bueno que te guste la historia y te entretenga!;), ojala te guste el capi, saludos!

Bry:jajjaja, si tienes razon nuestro pobre Ryoga se iría en sangre...aunque yo siempre lo vi como muy pasional y con poco autocontrol...recuerdas el capítulo del jabón para no transformarse donde sale con Akane y en un arranque se le tira encima como desesperado para besarla y la pobre se espanta...o en la que tienen su primera cita y aparece Ranma como mujer y se hace pasar por su prometida...yo creo que casi la viola ahí...jajjaja, realmente Ryoga ante esto reaccionaría enseguida...Ranma es mucho mas tímido y respetuoso a mi punto de vista...aunque se que en esta historia lo exagero un poco quizás pero en fin...es lo divertido...jaja, el recién esta cayendo en cuenta de las intenciones de su tormento personal...ahora tendrá que luchar contra si mismo para actuar como todo un hombre diría mi querida Nodoka...bueno en fin ojala te haya gustado este capi...voy a seguir poniendo en aprietos a este ojiazul...nos vemos en la próxima entrega!saludos!

asv: Hola!cero drama!;), yo encantada que me comenten!gracias por hacerlo!jaja si el pobre es como que se le traba el cerebro...le cuesta reaccionar...pero bueno si lo hago lanzado me quedo sin historia...jeje, sip Akane cada vez esta más jugada...hhheeeeyyyy me leíste la mente!no me quemes las historias!jajjaja;), va a haber algo de eso sí...Ranma recién empezó a captar la verdadera situación...pero bueno viste como es...y si se toma eso como un reto como todo en su vida?...mmmmm...no se...no se...veremos que pasa...jiji, bueno ojala te guste el capi veremos hasta donde podra resistir nuestro artista marcial...lo voy a hacer "sufrir" lentamente (vamos a quien le voy a hacer creer que sufre...solo se le alborotan las hormonas...jaja)ojala disfrutes este capi...saludos!

leslietendo: gracias por tu comentario!:), tu dices que es mala...mmm...bueno puede que un poco si...pero solo busca que se la juegue de una vez por ella y le diga que la elige y mande a volar a las otras...atentando contra su autocontrol...pero es muy terco el muchacho y se resiste demasiado...jaja, bueno ojala te guste el capi, ya más adelante profundizaré un poco más en como piensan y se sienten ambos en algunos capítulos, saludos!

Bueno gente me despido hasta un próxima entrega gracias de nuevo a todos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	7. ¿Cruzando Límites?

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPITULO 7-Cruzando límites?

Estaba en su cama leyendo un libro, era media tarde, se había preparado un té para llevar más grata su lectura, ante unos comentarios algo subidos de tono recordó su actitud con su prometido en las últimas semanas...

"Vaya...como me he atrevido a hacer esas cosas sin sonrojarme o tartamudear no lo se...creo que él se quede como ido me sirve...ya casi no siento nervios y mi inseguridad desapareció completamente, ver como reacciona ante mis roces me indica que realmente le atraigo...él sigue como tonto cada vez que hago algo fuera de nuestra ridícula rutina, aunque se ve más nervioso cuando esta cerca mío...y me mira más que antes hasta le cuesta disimular...a mi me pasa igual pero no se da cuenta...bobo...quizás deba ser más osada para ver si mi querido baka reacciona de una vez...bueno aunque no deja de ser divertida la situación..." rió levemente e iba a volver a su libro cuando sintió unos conocidos gritos cercanos, luego vio como entraba el maestro a su cuarto seguido de una hermosa pelirroja toda empapada. Ambos se pararon en medio de su cuarto ante su curiosa mirada.

-Maldito anciano pervertido!porque me lanzo al estanque?!-le gritaba furioso Ranma.

-Ay Ranma no seas así conmigo...solo quiero darte cariño!-y de un movimiento inmensamente rápido le saco la camiseta que portaba y enterró su rostro en sus senos. Ranma quedo estupefacto ante ese acto y con el rostro azul del asco.

Akane para ayudarlo a volver en sí le arrojo su té en el rostro, saliendo este de su estado y el viejo quedando petrificado ante ahora estar refregando su cara en un torso masculino, lo siguiente que sintió fue un puñetazo en el rostro y salir disparado de una patada por la ventana.

-PÚDRASE VIEJO ASQUEROSO!-Ranma respiraba agitado con los puños cerrados y rojo de ira, aún no se percataba que estaba solo en bóxer encerrado en el cuarto de la mujer que lo ha tenido con un estado de extremo nerviosismo y excitación en las últimas semanas, hasta que sintió su dulce voz.

-Ranma...-dijo Akane suavemente, viendo detalladamente al hombre que la generaba sacar su lado mas atrevido...su cuerpo casi totalmente desnudo ...con su cabello húmedo cayéndole pequeñas gotas de agua de su flequillo...y otras gotas de te resbalando en su torso... recorriendo los pectorales de manera traviesa, surcando las líneas de sus abdominales descaradamente para morir en el elástico de su bóxer sin pudor alguno...odio y amo a la vez esas gotas...

Él al sentir su voz se percato de la situación y los músculos se le tensaron...estaba tan nervioso que no se percato la forma descara que lo miraba ni su deseo en sus pupilas, solo recordó los eróticos sueños que tenía con ella hacía un tiempo ya, lo asaltaron recuerdos de donde el entraba desnudo a su cuarto y la hacía suya,situación muy similar...pero tenía que sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza..."autocontrol autocontrol autocontrol..."se repetía varias veces en su mente.

-Ak-Akane...lo siento...veras...el viejo...-ella se acerco de manera felina a él mientras tartamudeaba y le tapo los labios con dos dedos, el enmudeció y al instante se sonrojo al ver como ella bajaba sus dedos por su mentón y recorría con ellos su cuello, luego solo con uno viajo por su pecho erizándole la piel y cada vello de su cuerpo, hasta le trenza surtió efecto, lo tocaba descaradamente y eso lo volvía loco... siguió su camino por sus abdominales y al llegar a su ombligo se detuvo introduciendo deliciosamente su dedo en el... haciéndole vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo, estaba expectante al siguiente movimiento de ella pero no podía mover un músculo...apretaba fuerte los puños a sus costados y no apartaba su mirada de sus ojos...y su labios...para que los miro...vio como se mordía de forma exquisita el labio inferior...eso genero que la respiración se le entrecorte y las pupilas se le dilaten...pero ella de la forma más malvada que había en la tierra se alejo y le ofreció una toalla como si nada...el no sabía que hacer ni que decir, solo atino a tontamente tomar la toalla pero no se seco, le sirvió para taparse la entrepierna sutilmente...se dio media vuelta seguido de ella, le abrió la puerta sin decir ni media palabra y antes de cruzarla de forma definitiva sintió como con un dedo lo recorría por el medio de la espalda... trago duro a medida que descendía y sentía como su miembro crecía...gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y en su cuerpo sentía un calor desbordante, la sangre le fluía como lava... hasta que quedo estupefacto atragantándose con la saliva irradiando un rojo brillante de su cara, el corazón bombeando desesperado y muy agitado ante su atrevimiento...le había pellizcado el trasero!

Cuando salio de su estado se dio media vuelta pero estaba solo... en el pasillo ...y con la puerta cerrada...ya no le dio el coraje para pedir explicaciones...su cobardía le ganaba...ella hacía con él lo que quería...

Del otro lado una Akane se tapaba la boca con una mano para aguantar la risa y con la otra se abanicaba para bajarse el calor que sentía, no lo podía creer..."habré cruzado los límites? ",no quiso darle mayor importancia...lo hecho,hecho estaba ...ahora a esperar resultados...o sino seguiría jugando...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno que tal este capi?les gusto?ojalá que si...se que muchos estan esperando que Ranma reaccione...mmm...aun queda para eso pero bueno va a ir en un lento progreso...agradezco a todos por leerme,lunes o martes les traigo otro quizás, reviews?:)

Reiki: Ay no sabes lo contenta que me dejas de que mis historias te saquen una chispita de alegría en el día!:D, sos un sol...jajja Ranma es re lenteja...y es lo más divertido, el pobre igual de a poco va a ir cubriendo terreno, pero falta aun...ojalá te guste el capi, en lo personal este y los prox que siguen me gustan más, bueno nos vemos en la prox entrega!gracias por comentar:),besos!

Bry: jajaja, realmente Akane se esta jugando todo...yo como mujer en esta situación ya lo hubiera mandando a volar...es frustrante!aunque si es por Ranma...mmmm...capaz que aguanto un poco más...vale la pena...jeje, si lo hace sumamente tierno :3, igual no va a ser un santito toda la historia...no no no...agárrate Akane cuando se desate la locomotora Saotome...jajaja, ay si Ryoga es lo más pervertido...pero cuando se pone en el papel de romántico empedernido te lo queres comer...es una divino...bueno ojala te guste el capi!:), gracias por comentar!besos!

Guest: Gracias por comentar!:), no te preocupes yo encantada que me dejen reviews!sip son cortos...es que esta historia esta basada en mini-capítulos de momentos específicos de ellos...momentos en que Akane aprovecha y le hace estas "maldades"a su adorado baka...lo del lemon no se aún, no es que no me anime ya en peligrosa tentación me la juegue a todo por ese camino...jeje, es solo que la historia no me lleva a hacerlo aun...no se, si los lectores insisten mucho con eso quizás lo considere, al fin y al cabo siempre busco complacerlos;), pero que Ranma va a reaccionar lo va a hacer si...no aun...pero lo va a hacer, prometo una buena "venganza de Ranma",jeje, bueno hasta la prox entrega!besos!

Ar30982: que bueno que te guste la historia!:), si Ranma la "sufre" un poco...jeje, aun le queda de eso..ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar,:), saludos!

Guest: gracias por comentar!, si intento actualizar cada dos o tres días en lo posible, ya que son capítulos cortos, que bueno que te guste la historia!:), ojala este capi te guste tmb, hasta la prox!prometo para el lunes o martes actualizar;), saludos!

Bueno gente sin más por el momento me despido...

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	8. Dulces

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPITULO 8-Dulces

Esto ya no podía seguir así...debía tomar cartas en el asunto...hacía tiempo que veía un cambio en las actitudes de su prometida, pero en dados momentos que estaban solos, sin otros espectadores... o si había gente ,ellos pasaba desapercibidos...como paso en la playa...todo parecía un plan fraguado en su mente para torturarlo!...pero le salía tan natural, pero esta vez llego al colmo! le pellizco el trasero! eso era una muestra clara de que no eran ideas suyas...hacía esas cosas que lo... quería provocar...eso era! lo provocaba!y él bien idiota solo se quedaba mirando y tieso a que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo...no es que se estuviera quejando...le encantaba que tuviera esos avances,tampoco era un hipócrita...pero...pero después...después la muy maldita hacía como si nada hubiera pasado!lo trataba igual, indiferente! la relación seguía por el mismo rumbo...ayer en la cena luego de su último ataque estaba lo más serena!y el con un ataque de nervios que se moría...claro y la señorita como que si nada hubiera pasado...que se creía!porque jugaba así con él?!...pero dos podían hacer lo mismo, él también la provocaría...era su prometida así que tenía derecho a tocarla si quería así como hacía ella...además hace tiempo quería que avanzaran...esperaría la situación correcta y atacaría...claro si se podía controlar...pensaba muy colorado,"solo esperaré...".

...

Estaba entrando a la casa con una toalla en el cuello, recién venía de entrenar y moría de sed...así que camino hasta la cocina, no encontró a nadie en el camino...eso le llamo la atención. Al poner un pie en la cocina vio a su prometida usando una pollera a medio muslo con una remera muy ajustada, estaba apoyada en la mesada de la cocina sobre sus codos e inclinada hacía atrás en una pose muy sexy y sugerente para su gusto...de solo verla con esas blancas y esbeltas piernas al descubierto trago saliva y destensó sus músculos del cuello... bueno lo intentó...ella estaba leyendo algo muy entretenida sin percatarse de su presencia, esperaba que no fuera una receta; recordó sus reflexiones del día anterior y sonrió de medio lado, esa era su oportunidad...no había testigos...solo se acercaría de atrás...la tomaría de la cintura y pegaría a su cuerpo susurrándole algo provocador a su oído, usaría todo el encanto Saotome...

Se fue acercando minuciosamente...estaba ya a un metro de su cuerpo...le temblaban las manos y estaba con los nervios a tope...un paso más y... al segundo estaba recostado con los brazos extendidos en la pared del pasillo al lado de la puerta de la cocina, rojo tomate con los ojos como plato, cara de espanto e hiperventilado...no pudo cumplir su objetivo...si...le gano la timidez...o cobardía...o ambas...el encanto Saotome se fue al tacho...

"MIERDA! NO PUEDO NO PUEDO...como le haces Akane...no me animo a tener la iniciativa...uuuufffff...mejor espero tu ataque y te sigo el juego...a ver hasta donde aguantas" pensó seguro de que así si lograría controlarse y no desmayarse en el intento.

Oyó sus pasos saliendo de la cocina e intento serenarse...

Salió de la cocina con un plato con bombones,pero se encontró con el espectacular cuerpo de su tormento personal a la salida...lo vio nervioso por su cercanía y al ver el pasillo abandonado decidió provocarlo un poco de nuevo...se acerco lentamente a paso sensual y moviendo las caderas...cuando estaba cerca de él entreabrió los labios y lo miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él aunque intento controlar sus nervios no podía y ese maldito atuendo junto a ese contoneo de caderas era peor...se le volvió a agitar la respiración y el corazón se le acelero, la miraba hipnotizado y cuando la tenía a escasos centímetros vio con deseo sus labios entreabiertos, ella se los relamió dando su corazón un brinco, después de eso le pregunto con esa voz...esa maldita voz que le fascinaba tanto como lo descolocaba...

-Quieres Ranma?...-refiriéndose a los bombones que llevaba.

Él solo miraba esa boca brillando por la saliva que dejo impregnada en ellos...si quería? moría desde que la conoció por probarla! asintió tontamente si sacarle los ojos de encima y esperar su siguiente movimiento sin percatarse de lo llevaba en la mano...pero para su mala suerte no acerco su rostro como esperaba sino que vio que llevaba una mano a el plato con unos chocolates que tenía y al ver como lo dirigía uno delicadamente a su boca entendió a que se refería la pregunta...intento seguirle el juego y cuando se lo dio lo mordió acariciando con sus labios sus finos dedos...pero ese simple roce le generó un espasmo por el cuerpo...era la primera vez que sus labios tocaban una parte de su divino cuerpo...y fue exquisito...estaba con las mejillas rojas y las piernas las sentía temblar...el pecho le subía y bajaba rápido viendo con deleite como ella se llevaba la otra mitad del chocolate con parte de su saliva impregnada en el a sus carnosos labios y lo saboreaba y luego lamía los dedos suavemente que él rozo, el corazón cada vez le latía más rápido...

-mmmmmmm...delicioso...-dijo después de lamerse muy sensualmente los dedos sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos, luego de decir eso procedió a retirarse a su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa...esto cada vez se ponía más divertido para ella...

Atrás dejo a un muchacho recuperándose de su alterado estado, se deslizó suavemente por la pared hasta quedar sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos intentando controlarse...su prometida lo dejo una vez más fuera de juego...

-malditos dulces...-mustió quedamente ya más recuperado aunque repitiendo sin cesar esas imágenes en su mente...

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí le tengo otro capítulo como lo prometí, les gusto? hice amague lo se...casi se animo nuestro Ranma...bueno por lo menos ya esta reaccionando no? ojala les haya gustado!:)

Reviews?

Guest: Hola!gracias por comentar!pues que te puedo decir...somos dos...yo daría lo que fuera por materializarlo y tenerlo para mí...jaja...si se esta jugando a todo Akane... y Ranma esta intentando alcanzarla...podrá?ya veremos...dale no pasa nada, che si quieres que tus reviews lleguen en seguida puedes hacerte una cuenta solo para comentar, no estas obligada a publicar historias si no quieres, muchos usuarios hacen eso, además que puedes enviar mensajes privados y tener tu lista de historias y autores favoritos si así lo prefieres, un idea no mas!;), aunque igual creo que al correo los reviews de anónimos llegan enseguida, yo eso no estoy muy segura ya que tengo activada la opción de que los reviews se publiquen enseguida y no a las 48hs como es la otra opción. Bueno en fin...ojala te guste el capi!:),hasta la próxima! saludos!

Asv: Hola!Gracias por tu comentario!y mi fuente de inspiración te la diría pero ni yo se de donde sale...jaja, solo viene las ideas y las plasmo aquí ;), hay si te re re re entiendo...yo tmb quiero un Ranma!es muy injusta la vida...uuufffff...que bueno que te gustara el capi...esa Akane es terrible picarona,jaja, y Ranma ya no se quiere quedar atrás, aunque le cuesta...veamos a que nos lleva todo esto...bueno nos vemos, hasta el prox capi!y por lo extensos que sean los reviews no te preocupes que por mi escríbeme una novela entera adoro leerlos!;), saludos!Ah!se me olvidaba...el próximo capi va dedicado para ti!ya verás porque ;)

Cecil: Gracias por tu comentario!si ese Ranma es medio lento...eso más su estado de nervios no hace una...jaja, pues va a atacar en su momento...pero falta aún...eso no significa que dentro de él no se estén acumulando ganas, y cuando haga erupción ese volcán veamos como lleva la situación nuestra Akane...nos vemos hasta la próxima!saludos!

Teddy´s Circus: Gracias por tu comentario! si adoro como lo deja de sopetón con las ganas y las ideas trancadas...jaja, es re mala pero es super divertido...bueno falta para que Ranma actué pero lo va a hacer...falta pero ya se le va a saltar la térmica, bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima!saludos!

Bry: jajajaja, si pobre Ranma...te dije que iba a sudar la gota gorda y cumplí,;), y le falta todavía...tengo un par de ideas aún...je, huy no al nekoken si que no lo voy a hacer porque ahí me hace pomada a la pobre de Akane...jaja, que esconda los gatos porque sino nadie la salva...bueno ojala te guste el capi!nos vemos!saludos!

Bueno gente, de atrevida es todo por el momento...

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	9. Un baño

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPITULO 9-Un baño

Estaba en la bañera relajándose... intentando entender la actitud de su prometida...era la de siempre...pero a veces...a veces actuaba de esa forma tan sexy...jamás imagino que ella pudiera hacer esas cosas, y como lo dejaban! y lo que más detestaba era su falta de reacción!si su madre se enterara ya hubiera recorrido su katana por su cuello...trago en seco...mejor seguía pensando en su tormento, y vaya que le venía bien ese nombre...que quería conseguir al provocarlo así? no se daba cuenta acaso lo que le generaba y que en cualquier momento se le tiraría encima como un loco? o será que es eso lo que quiere..."nah! lo dudo...Akane no es así, bueno tampoco le veo algo taaannn malo que avancemos así...deja de mentirte Ranma!mueres porque algo así pase...",suspiró fuerte estaba tan frustrado, las mujeres eran todo un enigma...y él era el menos ideal para entenderlas, casi toda su vida estuvo con su padre, tuvo contacto casi nulo con el sexo opuesto hasta que llegó aquí...a Nerima..."Desde que te conocí todo cambio para mi Akane...maldita timidez!mierda!al menor contacto que hago parezco un idiota, así jamás podre seguirte la pisada mi marimacho...aunque con esa actitud de marimacho no tiene nada...se asimila más a una seductora...aaahhhh que haré?!" pensaba frustrado refregándose el flequillo...mejor por el momento se relajaba...ya vería que hacer, recostó la cabeza hacía atrás y cerro los ojos, estaba sereno ahora pensando en nada y todo a la vez pero sin estrés, hasta que sintió la puerta de baño abrirse y luego la que lo dividía del cambiador, giró la cabeza y para su suerte-desgracia ahí estaba su dulce martirio...envuelta en una muy pequeña toalla blanca dejando su espectacular cuerpo al alcance de sus ojos a no ser por esa tela afelpada, se le notaban parte de los senos y casi todas sus largas piernas...se coloreo su rostro en milésima de segundos a medida que la recorría con la mirada.

-Oh! Ranma lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí...-dijo de forma inocente...le encantó la manera en que la recorrió, iba a darse la vuelta para irse pero tuvo una idea mejor, daría un golpe fuerte...

-Ak-Ak-Ak...Akane! es-es-ta bi-bi bien...-no podía desprender su vista de esa figura...y cuando vio esa sonrisa...esa sonrisa sexy y peligrosa...tan peligrosa como tentadora, supo que de nuevo lo atacaría y el empezó ha tensarse cuando la vio acercarse a él a paso lento...moviendo sutilmente sus caderas...hipnotizándolo con su vaivén y esas blancas piernas que desde su posición se veían más alcanzables que nunca...la respiración se le cortó y el corazón le galopaba como loco...sentía su sangre fluir caliente por su cuerpo, y él solo pudo atener a taparse su zona intima en crecimiento con las manos cuando la vio sentarse en el borde de la bañera al lado de donde él estaba, sus ojos bailaban por su cuerpo no sabía que mirar si sus piernas, sus senos semi tapados, su boca o sus ojos, todo le gustaba y estaba que se moría de ganas porque esa toalla se desprendiera y la dejará como dios la trajo al mundo...era lo más justo el estaba sin protección alguna...vio como desviaba la vista al agua y se puso más nervioso todavía...le temblaba el cuerpo entero...con una mano se puso a tocar el agua y hacer suaves movimientos hasta que comentó.

-Vaya...esta exquisita el agua...-y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de él, se estremeció al sentir su pequeña y suave mano recorriendo su brazo...subir por su cuello...y entrelazarlos al final en sus cabellos agarrando su nuca y acercándolo a su rostro...su respiración se volvió más agitada al ver como se rozaban sus narices, vio idiotizado esa boca entreabierta donde moría por besar...porque no se animaba!estaba tan cerca...pero no se podía mover... sentía como sus alientos chocaban y se mezclaban, luego vio como ella dirigía sus labios a su oreja y le susurraba de una manera tortuosa y endemoniadamente sexy...

-No dejes que se me enfrié Ranma, estaré esperando...-y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja...el exclamó un gemido levemente fuerte, cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, cuando los abrió ya no estaba...fue un sueño?...una alucinación?...pero sus dudas fueron acalladas cuando sintió un leve ardor en su oreja...no fue un sueño!ella si estuvo ahí...apareció en toalla, se le acerco, le hablo de manera sensual, lo agarró de la nuca de manera dominante y...y le mordió la oreja! y el no pudo evitar gemir de placer ante lo eso le genero!saco humo de las orejas y miro hacia abajo...

-Maldición...-mustió por lo bajo- al menos ya estoy en el baño-comentó para sí resignado...su prometida lo volvió a hacer...y el de nuevo se quedó sin reaccionar...

Continuará...

* * *

Huy huy huy...esta Akane es de terror...jajja, pobre Ranma...bueno mis queridos lectores aquí va otro capi que salio antes de lo esperado, les gusto? agradezco si me dejan reviews para ver que les pareció...no desesperen a Ranma aun le queda sufrimiento por delante...jeje

Gracias a todos por leer y seguir esta historia!:)

Guest: si Ranma quiere hacer florecer ese encanto suyo...pero al pobre se le queman los fusibles en el intento con su tormento...y más en toalla...jaja...si te llegan notificaciones, bueno gracias por comentar! nos leeremos en el próximo!saludos!

Asv: Hola! jaja no por mi llamame como quieres se que es con cariño ;), por eso me encanta...y?que te parecio el capi que te dedique?..pues si va en tu honor ya que hace un tiempo me tiraste la del baño...y dije...ta por adivinar se la dedico...jaja, ojala te gustara, en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos...me encanto su reacción...muchas gracias por tu comentario!;) sos un encanto! ay yo solo se que si fuera akane hace rato me lo hubiera ...eeemmmm...bueno me voy por las ramas...jejejje, si hace apego de su autocontrol, no es que la niña no sienta nada solo que se domina, con toda la practica que a adquirido se le hace muy facil...ademas como dijo ella, si el se queda quietito es mas facil...jeje, pero que hará cuando ranma tome las rinedas? ya veremos que pasa para ese entonces...no hay que comer ansias...bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima!:), besos!

Dark Anglus: Muchas gracias por tu comentario!que tu me digas eso me emociona ya que admiro tu forma de escribir!eres genial!bueno pues ojala te guste el capi y gracias por seguirla y por tu opinion!:), nos vemos saludos!

Bry: Sip fue pésimo...jajaja, me encanto ese momento...es tan tímido que lo hace más comestible todavía!:3, y aquí pobre lo deje al borde del colapso...jaja, no lo puedo evitar me divierte ponerlo en estas situaciones...pero bueno ya se vendrá la revancha, ojala te guste el capi!nos vemos saludos!:)

Reiki: que te puedo decir...me dejaste tan ansiosa con tu capitulo que me puse a escribir, este cap lo pensaba sacar mañana ya que tengo que estudiar, pero ta me gano la ansiedad, jaja, pues si el valor se le fue al pobre...ay verdad que si?a mi se me hace tan divertido...y esta Akane es una genia...jeje, bueno cuando se desate ya veremos que pasa con nuestro ranma...y akane...como reaccionara? jeje ya veremos, bueno ojala te guste el capi!:), muchas gracias por tu comentario!sos un amor!nos leemos, hasta la próxima,besos!

Teddy´s Circus: si lo se...es un cobarde...pero bueno es Ranma!el siempre fue un lenteja para estas cosas...jaja, y Akane es de terror...mira que hacerle eso al pobre inocente...jajaja...si como no...a Ranma se le acerca el dequite, pero aun falta un poco más, ojala te guste el capitulo, nos leemos!saludos!

Bueno gente hermosa nos leemos!hasta la próxima me despido...

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	10. Celos

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPITULO 10-Celos

Estaba en su cuarto caminando de una lado a otro como león enjaulado...se la llevaban los mil demonios..."otra vez...otra maldita vez esas brujas vinieron a manosearlo...que no ven que es MI prometido malditas arrastradas...a ustedes las rechaza y a mi me mira con deseo huecas dementes,entiéndanlo!...huuuuuuuyyyyyyyy MALDICIÓN RANMA ES MÍO! y el muy idiota no sabe como sacárselas de encima...ah pero esto no va a quedar así...tu y yo vamos a dejar un par de puntos claros...oh vaya que si!...pero primero serénate Akane sino lo vas a terminar mandando a volar y no es eso lo que busco...".

Tras unos minutos intentando relajarse de la típica tarde con el trío de chicas que acosaban a su prometido, la cual la dejo muy molesta, hizo unas respiraciones, medito unos minutos e intento concentrarse para cumplir su objetivo otros minutos más y con decisión en la mirada salió de su cuarto...

Él se encontraba solo, leyendo su manga favorito sentado en la mesa de la sala, tuvo una de esas tardes de locos y solo quería ahora un poco de tranquilidad, las mujeres si que eran persistentes...no entendían que él no iba a salir con ninguna como era su intención para esa tarde...después de intentar asfixiarlo y arrancarle los brazos,se pusieron a batallar entre ellas quien sería su cita de ese día...ridículo!el no quería salir con ninguna!es que jamás contaba su opinión? ja!como si les fuera a hacer caso...por suerte se perdieron por las calles en la pelea... después claro esta de que el recibiera un par de golpes...estaba tan cansado de eso...y lo que le llamo enormemente la atención fue la pacífica retirada de su prometida, enseguida las vio llegar y lanzarse sobre él desapareció de su vista, eso lo entristeció un poco..."será que ya no le importo?". Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe por un jalón en su trenza haciéndolo girar de su posición...y cuando capto quien era el agresor resultó ser nada más y nada menos que su querida marimacho, iba a replicar por maltratarlo así sin razón, pero su siguiente movimiento le congelo cualquier idea...

Al girarlo lo dejo en frente de ella y de una rápido movimiento se sentó ahorcajas en sus piernas dejando sus intimidades en pleno contacto... una planta tenía más movimiento que él...el corazón se le detuvo y la respiración se entrecorto...para al segundo sentir su corazón como si hubiera corrido todo Japón de punta a punta cien veces sin parar...su camisa se veía pálida al lado de su rostro...se encontraba en una posición sumamente sugerente y sentir su aroma y calor tan de cerca lo tenía completamente alterado, sintió como tomaba sus cabellos de la nuca con fuerza con una mano y la otra lo tomaba de la quijada sin quitarle la vista de encima, a diferencia de él que no se la quitaba de esos labios a dos centímetros de los suyos...esperaba no reaccionar como siempre porque estaría en serios problemas...estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que no pasara eso... salió levemente de su embobamiento con los susurros de su prometida sobre sus labios, solo se limito a verla a los ojos...

-Ranma...que te quede claro una cosa...tu...eres mío-dijo sensualmente sin separar sus pupilas marrones de las suyas azuladas.

El solo le limito a asentir suavemente idiotizado por todas sus sensaciones y la cercanía de ella y en total sumisión le respondió suavemente.

-Solo tuyo Akane...-dijo viéndola todo embobado y con las sensaciones a mil...

-Y no te interesan las otras chicas verdad Ranma...-él asintió suavemente y agrego sin salir aún de su estado.

-Solo tu...

Ella sonrió levemente y acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo acercó sus labios cercas de la comisura de los suyos y beso delicadamente apoyándolos por varios segundos, para después separarse ante un estupefactamente feliz Ranma que la miraba extasiado esperando por más...pero que dejo con las ganas y en total mutismo.

-Buen chico...-dijo luego de besarlo para después levantarse como si nada y volver muchísimo más calmada y enormemente feliz a su dormitorio, hoy habían avanzado mucho...

En la sala un aún afectado Ranma no salía de su atontamiento... hasta que cuando se percató de la falta de calor y lo solo que se encontraba, salio de su estado para abrir los ojos como platos y que le hirviera la cara hasta salirle humo por los oídos, estaba en pleno estado de combustión.

-qu-que...mierda fue eso?...'solo tuyo'?LE DIJE 'SOLO TUYO'!

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores de Atrevida aquí les dejo otro capitulo, se que demore un poco más esta vez...es que bueno entre la facu y otras cosas hago lo que puedo...en fin ojala les guste este capi, gracias por leer y seguir el fic!Reviews?:)

Teddy´s Circus: Hola!jaja si es mala a veces...pero en este capi se ve más malvada y dominante que en los otros...eso de "buen chico" sono tanto a mascota faldera que hace bien un truco...jajaja, los celos son complicados...y Ranma bueno pobrecito hace lo que puede...jaja,ojala te guste el cap, gracias por comentar!:), saludos!

Reiki: Hola amiga! pues si me inspiraste...y no eres inapropiada para nada!:), pero no te pongas triste yo a los cap los tengo medios armados a veces y solo antes de publicarlo los arreglo y pulo un poco, respondo los reviews y los mando!además no vas a comparar por kami!mis capi en esta historia son re cortitos...además tu eres una idola escribiendo! tomate el tiempo que quieras por que lo tuyo tiene excelente calidad de verdad ;), con respecto a la historia...ay ta en este capi al pobre de Ranma lo hago ver como todo un dominado...jaja, es tan divertido...pobre, igual ya le va a tocar su parte del pastel...queda menos...muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus buenos deseos!:D bueno ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos hasta la próxima!besos!

Asv: Hola!:) hay que bueno que te gustara!jaja lo de cuarto fue gracioso...sos única!bueno si a Ranma las hormonas lo estan torturando...es mala Akane...y en este capi los celos la hicieron quedar más mala aún...yo creo que Ranma un poco hubiera preferido el mazo a que lo deje así...jajajja, bueno ojala te guste este capi...mmm...quedan situaciones...faltan capitulos para terminar esta historia, ya muchos los tengo carburando en mi loca mente...jiji...bueno nos leemos amiga!sos un amor!con las cosas que me dices es imposible no adorarte!besos!

Ar30982: Hola!gracias por tu comentario!:) que bueno que te guste y te divierta la verdad eso me hace muy feliz!cumplo mi principal objetivo que es entretener a la gente, y si con eso consigo sacarle sonrisas pues mejor aún!son lo mejor para renovarse y eliminar la mala energía..jeje bueno me desvio...ojala te guste el capi y te divierta tanto como los otros...nos leemos hasta la próxima!saludos!

Amarilis666: Hola!gracias por comentar!:), pues si esta Akane es muy atrevida...la idea me surgió de que ta...siempre era Ranma el que seducía a una AKane que quedaba media boba...y me dije :arriba el encanto femenino!nosotras también podemos!jaja, y ta fue surgiendo esta historia, además de explotar el lado tímido de Ranma que es lago que siempre considere muy adorable de él...pero por supuesto todo tiene un límite, no se va a comer los mocos toda la historia...ya saldrá a relucir todo su encanto saotome,jaja, bueno nos leemos ojala te guste este cap, besos!

Bry: que bueno que te sirviera para sacarte un amargo rato de la mente!para mi las mejores historias son las que nos hacen reir!el drama me gusta también pero ta me afecta a veces...en cambio el humor jamás te traerá amargo ratos...bueno me desvio, que cosa che...jaja, si Ranma ya no es tan niño no?pero estoy de acuerdo cuando Ranma despierte...quien llevara las riendas?AKane esta jugando con fuego...y cuando explote el volcán Saotome que pasará?...ya veremos, queda menos!bueno gracias por tu comentario!cuidate nos leemos en la próxima!besos!ah!sip lei esa historia esta muy buena...lástima que debido a malos comentarios(opino yo por lo que leí) no escribió más, bueno capaz resucite no?, en fin aunque tiene un similar la situación fue a la inversa...y ta a Akane no la hice tan osada como para que le meta meno ahí...jaja,ahí si que no lo soportaría mucho Ranma, reventaría! ya veremos que pasará más adelante...

Guest: Hola!bueno aquí te dejo otro capi...aunque imagino que no el que espera todo el mundo...bueno ya se va a venir esa parte che no coman ansias...se que es torturante la situación de Ranma..pero es divertido a que no?jaja, ya lo vamos a hacer reaccionar, pero la esencia de esta historia es Akane haciéndolo pasar estas situaciones...cuando se desate nuestro amigo de trenza no se que tanto le quedara a este fic...bueno nos leemos en la próxima y gracias por tus comentarios!;), besos!

Maestro jedi: gracias por tu comentario!:), me alegro pila que que guste a la gente, ojala sea de tu agrado este capi, hasta la proxima saludos!

Bueno amados lectores y lectores-escritores me despido...por hoy es todo...mañana es muy posible un capi de visitas inesperadas

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	11. En la escuela

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPITULO 11-En la escuela

Los primeros días le costo bastante verla a la cara...ese atraco suyo más lo que le confeso con las defensas completamente bajas lo tenía en un estado de nervios muy grande...pero después de dos días se tranquilizo, ella había hecho y dicho eso por celos no? algo significaba...además si ella actuaba como si nada porque el no podía también?...no podía seguirle el juego...que le pasaba? porque se quedaba tan torpe a su lado?...solo necesitaba seguridad...el siempre fue seguro de si mismo...pero con ella...con Akane todo era más complicado...era lo que sentía que lo ponía así, o que luego que pisara terreno desconocido se internara en él para no querer salir más...quizás era eso...temía luego de empezar con ese juego no querer acabarlo más? tenía que dejarse de estupideces...debía atacar!cerro los ojos para concentrarse y disipar esos nervios...y tomar valor para abordarla...era su oportunidad...

Tragó duro ante su cercanía y sus pensamientos...habían llegado tarde y ahora estaban en el pasillo cada uno con un balde con agua castigados, no se habían dirigido la palabra aún pero ella parecía muy tranquila...respiró hondo y con determinación en la mirada se dispuso a hacer su primer ataque...era hora de que conociera todo el potencial de un Saotome...

Dejo el balde en el suelo llamándole eso la atención, lo vio como se giraba a ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos pero pudo percibir en esas lagunas azules un brillo diferente y no supo porqué pero se estremeció ante eso...

Él sonrió internamente ante su reacción..."vaya...si solo con mirarla así genero eso...que pasaría si jugara más duro..."

Se acerco a ella y tomo su balde colocándolo en el suelo también ante su atenta mirada haciéndole una sensual caricia en sus manos en el proceso...sintió como se volvió a estremecer...luego tomo sus manos con las suyas y entrelazando los dedos se las subió a los costados de su cabeza arrinconándola contra la pared y acercando su cuerpo estando ahora en total contacto...sentía como su respiración se agitaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, el estaba con su corazón al galope pero se controlaba...

-Akane...-dijo con la voz más ronca-no sabes como me has tenido de un tiempo para acá...-le susurro cerca de los labios.

-Y...y como te he tenido Ranma...-le decía mientras le veía los labios...

-Así...-dijo en un suspiro mientras la apretaba de la pelvis para que notara lo excitado que estaba ante sentir su cuerpo, su respiración y su aliento tan cerca...-me estas enloqueciendo...y ya no aguanto...te necesito...-y luego paso a besar su cuello recorriéndolo con la lengua... sintiendo un leve gemido de ella provocándole que él hiciera más presión en sus caderas...era exquisita...

-Akane...-dijo ronco...sentía como lo llamaba con suavidad

-Ranma...-nada el seguía perdido en su mundo devorandole ese cuello-Ranma...-sentir como lo llamaba ante sus avances solo lo encendía más...-RANMA!-ahí despertó de su idilio fantasioso...

Ella llevaba como dos minutos llamándolo y el muy bobo ni caso le hacía...estaba con los ojos cerrados...sonrojado...y con una boba sonrisa sin hacerle caso, el profesor los llamo para que entraran, sintió como la llamaba de manera muy sexy..."será que sueña conmigo...vaya..."se sonrojo levemente y se tapo los labios para no dejar escapar una risita, y menos mal que no bajo la mirada a su entrepierna...sino se daría cuenta del rumbo de sus sueños...empezó a llamarlo más fuerte, y al ver que ni caso termino pegando un grito.

Al despertar de su travesía con su prometida y verla de cerca viéndolo con el ceño fruncido y una pícara sonrisa se percató que todo fue producto de su imaginación...no así su estado...al darse cuenta de eso subió el balde levemente y procedió a tener una incineración facial total...la vio con espanto y el corazón a punto de salirsele del pecho..."MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA...FUE TODO UN MALDITO SUEÑO...que hago ahora!me habrá visto?y si dije todo en voz alta...MALDICIÓN!porque me pasa esto a mi..."

-Ak-Akane..po-porque gri-gritas...-sudaba como loco y sentía las manos temblarle ...rogando que por lo que más quisiera no viera hacia abajo...

-Es hora de entrar...nos llamo el profesor, pero eres tan dormilón que hasta parado duermes...en que soñabas eeehhhh?-dijo picarona acercándose a él aumentando su estado de nervios.

-Na...na...NADA!ME VOY!-y a una velocidad inigualable salio disparado antes de que se le ocurriera acercarse más...no podía permitir una ataque en ese estado...

-Vaya...se fue muy rápido...-y soltando una suave risita se adentro al salón...ya aparecería ese baka suyo...

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro capi mis queridos lectores! ojala les guste, este Ranma esta que no puede más...ya ni en la escuela se controla, su tormento realmente lo esta afectando...jeje, bueno gracias a todos los que me leen y sieguen esta historia! Reviws?:)

Reiki:Hola amigaa!gracias por comentar!:), que te parecio este capi?...jeje se que hice amague...jiji...bueno ya en su mente esta avanzando...falta eviarle la orden a ese cuerpecito que tiene...me encanto ese de las cuaimas, no conocía esa palabra...jaja, pero le viene genial, igual insisto Akane esta jugando con un muñeco de trapo...que se agarre cuando el muñeco cobre vida...podrá controlar toda esa locomotora de hormonas?jajaja, te tiro un dato que en el prox capi le dejo más claro xq capaz aun no se a dado cuenta la mayoria...Akane no tiene idea que tan afectado esta su prometido, xa ella solo lo pone nervioso, sobre todo xq el no hace nada...no es consciente con lo que esta jugando, ni con todo el descontrol que genera en el psiquis de el pobre muchacho, bueno ojala estes bien y bueno gracias por tus buenos desos!;), besos!

Asv: Hola amiga!jajja no te haces una idea como me rei con tu analisis, fue genial!;D, pues te entiendo es imposible no amar a ese adorable hombre...q daría por materializarlo y tenerlo para mi...jajaja, pues si tuvieron un pequeño avance, veremos como siguen las cosas, al pobre la cabeza se le esta fundiendo...ah!por cierto me mato eso del "sos", no me había dado cuenta, pero acá en mi país se usa mucho...jeje, ojala te haya gustado el capi(se que hice amague ;P)!bueno nos leemos!besos!

Xandryx: Hola amiga!gracias por tu comentario!que bueno que te hay gustado la historia, pues si esta Akane es muy diferente a la acostumbrada pero bueno para mi le hacía falta un poco de seguridad y jugar un poco con los nervios de su baka, es que ta en pila de fic siempre era Ranma el que seducía y Akane el pobre cordero correteado...y en este fic quise apostar por el encanto femenino!;), nosotras también podemos!jeje y jugar con esa timidez en la personalidad de él que lo hace muy tierno!pero bueno no va a ser siempre así...podrá Akane contra el cumulo de hormonas que se esta formando en él cuando explote?ya veremos...bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima entrega!:), besos!

Gybi-Chan: Hola!que bueno que te gustara la historia, pues si la historia se centra en esos dos, pero en alguno que otro capi aprecerán terceros en una pequeña medida pero aparecerán si, ojala así mismo te siga gustando, gracias por el comentario!hasta la próxima entrega!saludos!

Fruit993: Hola!que bueno que te gusto la historia!gracias por comentar!:), ojala te guste el capi, nos leemos hasta la próxima, saludos!

Guest: Hola!que bueno que te guste así mi fic, :), me deja re contenta!ah no sabes como me rei con eso del baile...jajja, adoro el entusiasmo que le pones!bueno si queda menos para eso, ya su mente lo esta torturando, veamos como se dan las cosas, gracias por tu comentarios, y por mi no te preocupes dejame todos los que quieras yo feliz de la vida los leo!;), bueno hasta la próxima entrega, supongo sera el fin de semana, besos!

Bry: Wwwooowww me encanto tu reviews...realmente quedaste así? realmente me encanto...quizás no se esperaban una reacción tan dominante de Akane pero bueno los celos hacen estragos en ella y más ahora que las cosas cambiaron entre ellos...y al pobre lo dejo en shock...y medio bastante embobado...ahora cada vez esa falta de reacción a Ranma lo esta afectado, la ansiedad lo mata...yo creo que no falta mucho para que salga a flote todo eso que el quiso reprimir al principio a tal grado que no sabe como sacarlo ahora...gracias por tu reviews!;), sos genial!bueno nos leemos en la próxima, besos!ah!punto para ti!;) diste en el clavo...Akane no sabe con que esta jugando, sabe que lo pone nervioso pero no tiene idea de la revolución interna que esta generando en el. Asi que el próximo capi te lo dedico ;), ojala te guste este y el próximo que va en tu honor, ahora si me despido!

Ar30982: Hola!jajja coincido y en este cap lo refleja...la cabeza le esta explotando al pobre...Akane exprime sus nervios...sip que disfrute mientras le dure el liderazgo...bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima y gracias por comentar!saludos!ah! aquí hago un paréntesis...ese es tu gato?ay ta es una amor...se ve tan tierno :3 ...amo los animales pero los gatos y perros son mi debilidad...jejej, bueno ta no jodo más ;)...besos!

Bueno gente hermosa me despido de ustedes!gracias a todos por su apoyo, para mi es fundamental para seguir en este mundo de los fic!:D

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	12. Meditando

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPITULO 12-Meditando

Se encontraba en el patio con los ojos cerrados en posición de loto y los brazos apoyados en sus piernas...sentía la brisa mecer sus cabellos y el olor de la fresca hierba inundar su fosas nasales...el sol le daba directo en su bronceado y varonil rostro...sentía el cantar de las aves y los lejanos ruidos de la casa...como los de la cocina que hacía Kasumi y su madre, sentía los ruidos de la madera de las piezas chocar contra la mesa de shogi donde su tío y su padre estaban jugando...sentía las monedas chocar contra la mesada mientras Nabiki contaba sus ganancias...respiro hondo llenando sus pulmones de el fresco aire y exhalar suavemente intentando llegar al fondo de sus pesares...para eso estaba meditando...lo hacía para encontrar una solución...sabía que en su interior estaba la respuesta solo necesitaba concentrarse y buscar...

"Como tomar la iniciativa con Akane...se que tengo la respuesta...debo encontrarla...como acercarme a ella sin temblar asustado...vamos Ranma tu puedes...que el encanto Saotome te fluya...como tomar la iniciativa...ooooooommmmmmm...ooooooommmmmm..."

Estaba en eso hasta que percibió una cambio en el aire...una cambio más precisamente en el aroma...ese aroma...ese exquisito aroma que tanto le gustaba...era ella...era su presencia la que captaba y sentía como se acercaba...de solo imaginarla a su lado ya se descontrolaba su respirar...hasta que antes de que lo percibiera la tenía sentada en su piernas!...el salió abruptamente de su estado y la miro sumamente rojo..."será otro sueño?", vio como lo tomaba del cuello lentamente con sus brazos y el solo atino a tomarla de la cintura sumamente colorado...al fin movió las manos!era todo un logro para él...solo esperaba no desmayarse en el intento de avanzar un poco más...sintió como hizo una leve presión en su entrepierna y ahí se percató que usaba una falda corta, dejándolo en contacto con su ropa interior! eso bastó para dejarlo nuevamente tieso y comenzando a hiperventilarse con el corazón palpitando acelerado y controlando el rápido fluir de su sangre para que no alzaran su extremidad masculina...

-Que hacías Ranma...-susurro cerca de su boca...cada vez se le hacía más fácil esas cercanías con él...y más difícil no comerle la boca...pero eso se lo pensaba dejar a él...que tomara un poco de iniciativa...demasiado hacía ella...aún no entendía porque seguía como estatua ante sus avances...vaya que era resistente...

-Me-me...meditar!-estaba que no podía mover un dedo más, solo hacía una leve presión en su cintura...sentía como se acomodaba y ya no podía controlar más su cuerpo...se estaba excitando demasiado y su miembro comenzó a crecer...no era su culpa al fin y al cabo, ella lo provocaba...

-Mmmmmm...vaya...entonces te dejo seguir con eso...-seguía susurrando en sus labios, sintió como la agarraba más fuerte de su cintura y al sentir como se empezaba a excitar decidió realizar la retirada...era la primera vez que lo sentía así...y aunque quería quedarse no era el lugar para seguir jugando a ese nivel...jamás pensó ponerlo así con simples roces...realmente estaba dichosa de generarle eso...

-No...es-esspera...-la agarró mas fuerte de la cintura al ver como intentaba levantarse y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro respirando muy agitado, no se podía levantar ahora!tenía que hacer algo no se lo haría de nuevo...

-Que pasa Ranma...-dijo sensual mientras lo tomaba de la nuca para alzarle el rostro y rozaba sus narices, estaba expectante a lo que haría...se mordió levemente su labio inferior generando un suave gemido de él con solo verla...le pareció tan sexy...iba a besarla... no aguantaba más...pero cuando iba a acercar su rostro al de ella sintió un desafortunado grito...

-Akane!-gritaba su hermana Kasumi apareciendo en el patio...

En menos de un segundo ella estaba parada al lado de su prometido y levemente sonrojada a que casi la descubran...Ranma apretó las piernas aún en el suelo...si lo veía así la angelical de Kasumi haría un viaje de un mes al menos de la vergüenza que sentiría...esperaba poder disimular su estado de esa manera...pero la suerte no lo acompañaba...

Una leve brisa abanico la corta pollera de su prometida ,alzó la mirada, y captó una privilegiada vista de su ropa interior...y era tan sexy...desde cuando Akane usaba ropa de ese tipo?...se quedó con la vista perdida en esa pequeña braga negra con detalles rosados muy sensuales que se olvidó de la presencia de su cuñada a pocos metros y se dedico a mirarla muy colorado y con la boca entreabierta..."si pudiera se la arrancaría con los dientes..." pensaba medio ido,el que lo viera pensaría que era un legítimo discípulo de Happosai...

-Que ocurre hermana?...-pregunto Akane ignorante del panorama que le proporcionaba a su querido baka...

-Podrías ir hasta la tienda?-dijo dulcemente

-Si-dijo aún un poco nerviosa de lo que casi descubre.

-Gracias Akane...y Ranma...no me parece correcto que le mires la ropa interior a tu prometida-comento con su acostumbrada inocencia para luego retirarse.

Ante su comentario Akane atino a solo taparse con la pollera y salir muy colorada atrás de su hermana...

Y en el suelo quedó un petrificado Ranma aun con la cabeza alzada, los ojos como platos y echando humo por cada poro de su cuerpo...ahora estaba listo...que la tierra se abra y se lo tragara entero...

Continuará...

* * *

Ay pobre Ranma...Bueno que les pareció este capi? al menos ya se mueve!jaja, prometo en poco ya se vendrá lo que supongo todos esperan, para que no se ilusionen(si es que lo hacen,je)en el prox capi y probablemente el otro baja el contenido erótico...después veremos...gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia, reviews?:)

Asv: Hola amiga!que puedo decirte...si soy un poco mala...jaja...y en este cap, pobre Ranma...mejor ni comento porque me hundo sola...jajaja, si queda poco es verdad, ya veremos como se desenvuelve Akane, viste que su primer reacción no se la tomo tan mal, pobre también a hecho de todo para que el inútil no haga nada...es como seducir una piedra...jajaja, pero bueno no se si sera así de relajada su reacción a su siguiente ataque, cuando realmente ataque no?porque esto no fue nada...nada...wuajaja, bueno ojala te guste el cap, gracias por comentar!;), sos una idola!un beso nos leemos!ah!no sabes como me rei con tu comentario!;)jeje

Reiki: Amiga!ya se ya se...jeje pero bueno no sería Ranma sino...prometo que queda menos...se que la reacción no es la de todo un devorador pero bueno al pobre no le dio el tiempo tampoco, viste que es un muchacho de carburación lenta...ay ta me voy de boca(o de dedos,je) no puedo soltar mucho sino pierde el factor sorpresa...solo prometo que queda menos, ojala te haya gustado el cap! Si todo tanqui por suerte,ahora no más tengo una semana libre así que los dos próximos cap los pienso largar más seguido sobretodo porque baja la intensidad que venía trayendo, ta te tiro un dato...sera la calma de la tormenta,;), con el cap 14 lo entenderás, bueno ta no digo más,jaja, me despido ojala tus cosas estén bien!gracias por comentar y buenos deseos!:D, no leemos en la próxima ,un abrazo cuídate!

Ar30982: Hola!que bueno que te gustara, ojala este lo disfrutes igual!:),se que Ranma es el que se esta llevando la peor parte...jeje...bueno un poco no más, ya se vendrá lo que tanto esperan, gracias por comentar!nos leemos en la próxima, saludos!

Guest: que decirte...me matan tus reviews...muero de risa!los ultimos que me dejaste fueron geniales,jajaja, lo prometido es deuda! sip Ranma es un pervertido resentido para mi...jajaja, ya se liberara el pobre...te gusto el cap?ojala que si, gracias por tus comentarios, me sacan más de una sonrisa!nos leemos en la próxima...para que no rompas dieta el lunes actualizo!;), saludos!

Xandryx: Hola amiga!con respecto al diminutivo ,obvio!dime como quieras se que es con cariño ;), que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo!ay pobre Ranma lo tengo sufriendo...jajaja, soy un poco mala lo se...bueno ya se vendrá la "venganza" queda poquito...aaammm...si lo estoy considerando si,jeje, mi idea era hacer escenas eróticas más bien pero no al nivel de peligrosa tentación..ahí puse toda mi imaginación a laburar...jaja, a ese grado no se si hacerlas, pero bueno si la gente pide lemon...tendre que darles lemon...veremos que sale, ojala te guste este capi,gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos besos!

Bry: Amiga!todo lindo? y que te pareció el capi?ojala te gustara!:), Akane recién cayo en cuenta de lo que hace con sus "pequeños movimientos"...y Ranma...aaahhhh...que decirte, soy mala...jajaja, pobre de mi bomboncito de ojos azules...lo hago sufrir, pero si!que Akane disfrute lo que le quede, que no será mucho, bueno nos leemos!gracias por tu comentario!pero no llores...sonrie!:), besos!

Dilana Li: Perdon perdon perdon!se me paso responderte cuando subí el capi y recien me di cuenta a las horas y por eso lo modifique...soy un desastre!hay muchas gracias por tu comentario!:), que bueno que te gustara la historia!sip Ranma esta bien tarado con su tormento...pero ya reaccionara!je, y si se va a quemar...juntos arderán...jaja, bueno gracias de nuevo y ojala te guste este capi!un abrazo y nos leemos en el proximo capi!:)

Bueno gente ahora si me despido, el lunes prometo una próxima actualización de esta historia y de visitas inesperadas, gracias de nuevo!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	13. Preferencias

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPITULO 13-Preferencias

Venían rumbo del colegio a paso tranquilo, cada uno con sus pensamientos en mente...Akane venía sumergida en sus asuntos de colegio, amigas y también su prometido...aún recordaba su último acercamiento la última semana, estaba segura que casi la besa...pero tuvo que aparecer su hermana...en fin ya habría oportunidad, aunque a veces la desesperaba lo lento que era...cuando pensaba tomar la iniciativa?...realmente su prometido era un cobarde...

Ranma tenía pensamientos de similar índole, planeaba estrategias para avanzar...pero siempre que la veía sola se acobardaba a último minuto...si ella no venía a él no se animaba...eso lo tenía desesperado ya, debía acabar con su timidez, seguía recordando con cierto rencor y vergüenza a su cuñada, lo primero por interrumpirlo en su momento de "osadía"...y lo segundo...bueno mejor no recordarlo, porque de recordar la situación le sudaban las manos...y de recordar las bragas de Akane se le hacía agua la boca...

Ambos fueron sacados de forma brusca de sus pensamientos ante el tintinear de una campana para luego ver como una linda chinita aterrizaba la rueda de su bici en el rostro del joven seguido de su chillona voz...

-Nihao airen!-decía feliz de verlo para lanzarse a su brazo y refregarse como siempre, al segundo se oye una segunda voz...solo para agrandar el conflicto...

-Ran-chan!oye Shampoo deja a mi prometido en paz!-y tomándolo del otro brazo comenzó a tironearlo al igual que la otra.

Él solo sentía como le intentaban arrancar los brazos y lo sacudían como muñeco de trapo...

Akane estaba furiosa de que se me metieran con él y de nuevo el muy inepto no hacía nada para sacárselas...iba a golpearlo...pero cambió su actitud...haría una de sus hazañas...muy sutil pero a ver que resultados daba...

Se acerco a paso lento y tranquilo...ellas al ver como se acercaba lo soltaron de inmediato no querían ser atacadas por su maso ante su voluble carácter, ya estaban lista para la carrera a rescatarlo a su aterrizaje y ver quien llegaba primero al lugar que lo mandara, Ranma solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe... pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como en lugar de sacar su maso extendió la mano y con un dedo lo tomo del mentón para decirle con una dulce sonrisa y usando un tono más sexy del normal...

-Ranma...me voy a casa...que piensas hacer?...te quedas con ellas o te vas conmigo?-dijo para luego guiñarle un ojo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron pasmadas ante su actitud...pero al segundo se recompusieron y cruzándose de brazos y alzando levemente la cabeza la miraron con superioridad...suponiendo la obvia respuesta...que las elegiría a ellas...

Él quedo medio bobo por su actitud...le encantaba que lo tocara y le hablara así...solo se limito a responder levemente colorado.

-Me voy contigo Akane...-dijo totalmente sumiso ante una contenta Akane que solo agrandó su sonrisa y miro alzando una ceja a las lagartonas esas que se creían superior, ja!si supieran las muy tontas...

Ellas agrandaron los ojos como platos y abrieron la boca ante la respuesta de su "amado" al preferirla a ella...estaban indignadas!

-Airen!

-Ran-chan!

Estaban furiosas!ya les iban a dar su merecido a ese prometido suyo, pero él fue más rápido...

Salió de su embobamiento y tomando a su prometida en brazos se dispuso a salir saltando de los tejados diciendo simplemente al irse.

-Adios chicas!hasta luego!-"lo lamento pero es solo cuestión de preferencias..." pensaba mientras se embriagaba de su aroma y la cargaba en brazos...aprovecharía esa oportunidad para tener un acercamiento...claro si la vida no se lo impedía...y en este caso fue Happosai que apareció molestando cortando de tajo todo plan de su mente...

En el dojo dejo a una Akane irradiando felicidad ante le elección de su prometido, mientras lo veía ir a corretear al maestro por intentar mojarlo de nuevo...

-Tomen locas...el es mío...-y con esa imborrable sonrisa se adentro a la casa.

Continuará...

* * *

Y que les pareció? ojala les gustara, para mi era una situación necesaria que se diera, la idea me la dio una lectora y amiga hace mucho tiempo ya cuando inicio este fic, bueno ni tanto...hará un mes, y bueno ante el contexto no podía hacer algo muy jugado no? ni que Akane se le tire encima en esas sugerentes posiciones delante de las otras...ni que fuera Shampoo che...jeje, ay mis amados lectores prometo que queda menos para lo que muchos supongo esperan...gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia. Reviews? :)

Amarilis666: Gracias por comentar :), pues no queda mucho para eso, solo espero no desilusionar a nadie ante tanta expectativa formada, jeje, hasta la próxima saludos!

Asv: Hola amiga!jajaja me encantan tus reviews son geniales al igual que vos...bueno si no te has dado cuenta aun este capitulo fue idea tuya!asi que va en tu honor :D!exacto mi amigui tu me diste esta idea al inicio recuerdas? y bueno como veras prometí pensarlo y yo cumplo lo que prometo además que nunca olvido sugerencias ;),y más si son buenas!como advertí el cap anterior bajo el contenido erótico pero bueno ni que se le tire encima delante de las locas...aunque sería muy divertido...wuajaja...no no no concéntrate en el papel natalia!...Akane no es tan desubicada...bueno queda menos para entregarles lo que tanto esperan...chan chan...solo te recomiendo que si con el anterior cap te me pusiste asi amiga, para cuando publique el primer cap que Ranma reaccione te quedes con el rollo de papel higiéncio al lado...jajaja, bueno gracias por comentar y como siempre un gusto y placer leerte, hasta la próxima!;), besos!

Reiki: Ay mi amiguita Reiki...cuando empece a leer el review tuyo quede como cachorro con el rabo entre las patas por la regañada...jajajaja, si se que es lento...pero es Ranma!ay ta te prometí que queda poco y es verdad...ojala no te desilusione ni a ti ni a nadie con tanta expectativa formada cunado el momento llegue, que te pareció el capi?ojala te guste!:D, bueno para mi Ranma necesitaba demostrar un poco lo superior que esta Akane sobre las demás sin exagerar claro. Bueno muchos muchos muchos exitos en tus evaluaciones!:D, nos leemos amiga!mis cosas bien por suerte ahora ya salí de epoca de parciales(así le llamamos a las pruebas hemisemestrales) y bueno aprovechando el tiempo libre en escribir cuando puedo, bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima besos!;)

Guest: Lo prometido es deuda!;),ay amiga primero que nada gracias por tus reviews!:), me encantan!sos una genia, no sabes como me rei con lo del caracol,jajaja, ay ta ya me perdonaste por lo de la interrupción!(ojitos gatunos...)porfisss...jeje, bueno es que si no hay interrupciones no son ellos che...todo llegara en su justa medida, sip 100% de acuerdo...Ranma es bello bello bellísimo!(baba...)jajaja, bueno a pesar de ser lunes me levante contenta...es que escribir me pone de buen humor! volviendo a la historia... te gusto el capi?para mi fue una situación que se tenía que dar, bueno me voy despidiendo...ah!por cierto, sip como que poco desubicado le queda corto a el reviews que me dejaron, ese fue un momento muy amargo pero ya paso!ustedes los que si les gusta las cosas que escribo vales un millón de veces más que esos mala leche (lo de la visita suena interesante...jajaj, no... joda joda...pero es verdad ganas daban...)se que no soy excelente en lo que hago pero va con mucho esfuerzo y cariño para que quede más o menos descentre, y lo único que espero es una devolución sea negativa o positiva que la hagan con respeto...en fin...ahora si me despido amiga ojala estes bien y no sea la culpable de que desaparezcan tus uñas y rompas dieta...jeje, muchas gracias por el apoyo y ánimos!;) bueno un beso hasta la próxima!

Xandryx: Hola amiga!todo lindo?ojala que si, que bueno que te gustara el capi!ojala este guste igual, bajo la intensidad como avise pero bueno era un mal necesario, queda poquito para lo que tanto esperan yo creo desde el capítulo 3...jeje, y sip...pobre Akane...jiji, bueno nos leemos en la próxima!un abrazo desde acá!;)

Nancyricoleon: Hola!que bueno que te dieras una vuelta por este fic...si te soy sincera creí que no leías fic M, ya que lei en algunos comentarios (si me gusta leer comentarios de otras historias para saber como piensa la gente,:) ) que lees con tus hijas, y ta no se que edad tendrán pero si son muy chicas mis historias M están terminantemente prohibidas para ellas...jeje, que bueno que te guste y si en esta historia me dedique a torturar psicológicamente a nuestro buen Ranma...pero agarras la historia muy cerca de la devolución...ojala te haya gustado el capi!;), nos leemos saludos!

Bry: Amiga!ay me dejas re feliz con tu reviews!que bueno que te alegren el día...o al menos un rato ;), sip Kasumi no cambia...jajaja, y al pobre Ranma casi le da algo de que lo descubran infraganti...pobrecito mi chiquito...aaahhh queda poco queda poco para lo que tanto esperan, y como dije en otros reviews espero llenar sus expectativas cuando nuestro baka favorito tome "venganza", si Akane no se quedo tan perdida...pero es que pobre...mucho tiro la cuerda como para ponerse puritana de golpe no? igual esa reacción no fue nada...ja!cuando se le venga todo el potencial Saotome de golpe veamos como lo toma...se lo busco así que sin quejas...jajaja,que te pareció el cap?ojala te guste, Akane le dio una buena lección a esas locas... bueno amiga ojala estes bien y pues no leemos en una próxima entrega, gracias por comentario!:) como siempre sos una genia!besos!

Bueno gente hermosa me despido por hoy no tendrán más noticias mías...para el miércoles les prometo otro capi!;)

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	14. Los polvos de la valentía I

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPITULO 14-Los polvos de la valentía I

Una contenta amazona se encontraba de camino al restaurante con los mandados que le pidió su abuela, paso al lado de un señor mayor que vendía muchas cosas antiguas pero no le dio mayor importancia...

-Oiga jovencita...-decía el señor sentado al lado de su pequeño puesto, al ver como lo miraba interrogante procedió a hablar-no le interesa nada de lo que le ofrezco? estoy seguro que encontrara algo de su interés, tengo muchas cosas antiguas y quizás alguna le sirva, es mi último día aquí y mis ventas fueron escasas...

-Y que poder venderme a mí?yo no ver nada interesante-decía dudosa ante tantas chucherías, pero por las dudas preguntó-tener algo para que amado de Shampoo animarse a avanzar en relación? él ser muy tímido...-dijo resignada ante los miles de avances de ella y él ni caso le hacía...

-Mmmmmm...a ver que puede ser...-decía mientras revolvía entre sus cosas ante una atenta chinita-tengo algo que te pueda servir...acá esta!los polvos de la valentía!mmmm...me quedan pocos pero con una dosis será suficiente-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y que ser esos polvos? en que ayudar a Shampoo?-dijo mientras veía con sumo interés el saquito que le mostraba.

-Pues verá joven estos polvos sirven para darle valor a la persona que los inhala a hacer realidad su último deseo en su corazón, es muy simple su uso, solo tiene que respirar estos polvos y tendrá el valor suficiente de cumplir ese deseo...pero debe estar segura que antes de inhalarlos estar con usted sea lo último que él desee, sino no le servirán a usted realmente...-dijo el anciano ante una emocionada Shampoo.

-Aya!eso ser ideal para Shampoo!además ella jamás manipular solo darle un empujoncito a mi airen!y cuanto durar efecto?

-El efecto solo dura seis horas, por ese tiempo la persona hará lo que su deseo mande, pero solo tengo suficiente para una vez joven, así que solo tendrá una oportunidad.

-Ser suficiente para mí...-dijo muy contenta, con eso podrá avanzar con su amado, saco dinero de su billetera y le pagó al señor para luego retirarse muy animada con sus futuros planes...

Luego de unas horas vio a su objetivo acercarse, lo vio venir sumamente frustrado caminando por la calle, pero no le dio mayor importancia..."Tener que tentar mucho a airen con mi cuerpo...así el desearme mucho y luego de respirar esto el hará todo por estar con Shampoo y ya no será tímido...aaayyyyaaa ojala funcione!"dijo levemente colorada de lo que le esperaba...

Él venía caminando distraído con las manos en los bolsillos muy frustrado consigo mismo ante su ineptitud...

"Maldición...otra vez lo mismo...intenté tomarla de atrás pero no me anime cuando la oí suspirar...porque me cuesta tanto!deseo tanto tener la iniciativa con Akane..."pensaba lastimero, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados ante una figura femenina, solo la vio como caminaba lentamente hacía él y se manoseaba todo el cuerpo, vio como se desprendía la parte superior del vestido mostrando el inicio de sus pechos y se contorneaba de manera exagerada, hasta le causaba gracia la forma en que se movía...parecía gata descalabrada...que le pasaba?solo quedo mirándola esperando a ver con que le salía mientras tenía su mente en blanco...hasta que vio como al estar cerca suyo le tiro tierra en la cara...

-Cof...cof...cof...que te pasa Shampoo?!porque me tiras tierra?!estas loca!-no entendí las mujeres definitivamente...eran de armas tomar...

Ella solo se lanzó a su cuello y le pregunto son una sexy voz.

-Solo jugar...querer tener cita airen con Shampoo?-"si funcionar el querer tener cita conmigo así poder perdernos juntos y cumplir deseos de ambos...jiji" pensaba entusiasmada.

-Que?...no Shampoo, ya suéltame! me ahorcas! tengo cosas que hacer...adiós!-ya libre salió saltando a la velocidad de la luz alejándose de esa loca china que a veces parecía querer matarlo...

-Huuuuyyyy...no funcionar!-dijo con malhumor-viejo mañoso engañar a Shampoo...-dijo resignada volviendo al trabajo...sin ser consciente que esos polvos si funcionaron...solo que sacarían valor para enfrentar deseos distintos a los que ella planeaba...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno gente hasta aquí va esta primera parte...supongo que ya imaginan lo que se viene...quizás Ranma no sea 100% Ranma pero bueno tuve que darle un empujoncito para que tomara valor el muchacho...ya veremos que tanto lo afectan esos polvitos, muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi historia!Reviews?:)

A asv, bry y guest: ay mis tres mosqueteras...ustedes me harán justicia!jaja, las adoro!*-*, no saben como me rei con la lista y sus agregados...jaja, bueno si realmente van a necesitar todo eso solo les digo que lo tengan pronto para el sábado ;)

Asv: Hola amiga!ay sos una amor!si esas locas ya las puso en su lugar...bueno tampoco así...pero ya vieron que la "marimacho" tiene más poder del que creen,ja! tomen locas!jajaja, bueno pues ya marque un preámbulo de lo que va a ser...que hara Ranma con todo eso acumulado ante su frustración y deseo por su tormento...ay AKane mi vida...yo que vos me cuido las espaldas,jaja,quizás esperabas que reaccione por su cuenta, pero es que eso solo sirve para sacarle los prejuicios y que haga lo que su corazoncito manda sin miedos ni timidez, es para darle un empujon... bueno espero que te guste el capi, este fue muy simple sin mucho que recatar solo que al fin llegó..."la venganza"...jiji, bueno aun quedan capi para publicar así que me vas a tener que aguantar un tiempito más con esta historia,jeje, un beso te adoro!cuidate!(ah!"hacer un queque" se dice en chile y significa hacerte un hijo, no soy chilena pero lo busque en google,;) )bueno amigui ahora si me despido!gracias por tus comentarios!;)besos!

Reiki: Hola amiga!gracias por comentar:D! ay bueno ya te abras dado cuenta que se viene el próximo capitulo,querian que Ranma reaccione...pues bien...van a tener a un Ranma en acción...jaja, bueno no voy a hacer nada exagerado tampoco, pero ta ya no se va a quedar ni mudo ni inmóvil...el también va a jugar...este cap fue sencillo y sin mucho que rescatar pero bueno para el próximo si se va a caldear un poco la cosa...abra que darles las gracias a la china, jaja, bueno ojala tus cosas anden bien!para el sábado tendré el prox capi, cuidate y suerte en la uni!;), besos!

Bry: Amiga!me encanto tu comparación...jaja, y es que es tal cual...pues bien paso de tropezones a correr como loco...jaja, bueno la idea de los polvos es parea que tome valor no más y se anime a hacer cosas que solo en su mente se figuraban...veamos como le va a nuestro muchacho de trenza y si la suerte lo acompaña, eso ya lo veremos en el próximo capi, ojala cubra las expectativas de la mayoría...fue una espera de 14 capítulos casi para que vieran a Saotome en acción...bueno ojala te guste el capi que es sencillo pero traerá jugosas consecuencias...Akane sin quejas eeehhh?jaja, bueno hasta la próxima nos leemos,y gracias por tus comentarios!;)besos!

Pleasenoticemesempai: jajaja no sabes como me rei con lo del perrito...ay y tienes razón!al pobre Ranma lo estoy dejando sin dignidad...jajaja, bueno ta prometo que es la última que lo trato así...jeje...espero...no no, me pongo seria, je, bueno para el próximo capi vas a tener lo que esperas...bueno y quizás el otro también, ya veremos como se nos porta Akane y que tan bien o que tan mal maneja la situación...hay mucha tensión sexual veremos como se desenvuelven, ella se lo busco...bueno gracias por el comentario y seguir la historia!:) saludos!

Giby-chan: ay que bueno que te gustara el cap, sip esta Akane es una ídola...bueno ya me dijeron que lo ponga en estado neko pero es que si hago eso a la pobre Akane me la hace pomada...jajaja, no no no sería demasiado para ella me la manda directo al hospital...mejor que esconda los gatos...jaja, pero gracias por la sugerencia y por comentar!ojala te guste el capi, hasta la próxima!saludos!

Guest: Hola amiga!ay ta me matan tus reviews...ya lo e dicho no? no importa no esta mal repetirlo, por mi dejame todos los que quieras! me mataste con lo del kamekameha...creo que hasta lo imagine...jajajaja, y lo de pedirle consejos al viejo pervertido lo pense...lo imagine...y despues me dije...huy no muy bizarro...jajaja, te imaginas a Ranma justo a ese viejito le pida ideas? lo primero que le dice es que se refrigue en los pechos...no no no...esta bien que este desesperado pero no si para tanto...jajajaja, igual con lo que le dio la china no va a necesitar nada...creeme...ya lo verás en el próximo cap ;), ojala te haya gustado este, aunque yo creo que no fue tanto el cap lo que llegue a gustar sino sus consecuencias...jeje, bueno amiga gracias por tus comentarios y bueno ya queda poco para que veas a Ranma Saotome la "venganza"!y ojala guste, bueno nos leemos!sos una divina!besos!

Dilana Li: Hola amiga!ay que bueno que te guste el fic y encima te traiga gratos recuerdos, es una linda época para la mayoría la de la secundaria...además que lo más trágico que nos pasaba era que el chico que nos gustara anduviera con otra y no nos diera atención...como cambia la vida...bueno me voy por las ramas,jaja, pues si es eso mismo lo que le pasa a él, la seguridad de ella lo deja fuera de base...pero todo tiene un límite...y este llegó al suyo y eso más el empujoncito que le di ya no habrá escusas...ojala te guste el capi!y no te preocupes por eso te re entiendo, no tengo hijos pero mi primo de tres camina hasta por las paredes y te agota además que jamas paras te consume el tiempo, nunca se le acaban las pilas a ese enano,jaja...bueno gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos besos!

Nancyricoleon: a ta genial si es así!;), bueno gracias que bueno que te gusten mis historias, me dejas feliz,van con mucho cariño para todos los lectores!:D, bueno ojala te guste el capi, el proximo se va a poner más...aaammm...interesante, jeje, saludos y gracias por comentar!:)

Bueno mis amados lectores se acerca lo que muchos supongo esperan...voy a sacar a Ranma de su cajita del mutismo, y va a ser mas osado, tampoco voy a poner nada extravagante...solo tendrá valor para lo que sus miedos y timidez lo limitan, no crean que me la va a violar a la pobre tampoco...ese no es mi estilo...bueno nos leemos y gracias de nuevo a todos por seguir esta historia, no se cuantos capitulos le quede pero bueno aun quedan algunos, ya veremos hasta donde me lleva mi loca cabeza, en fin me despido, el sábado actualizo!saludos a todos!:)

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	15. Los polvos de la valentía II

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPÍTULO 15-Los polvos de la valentía II

Iba rumbo al dojo pensativo, no sabía porque pero tenía de repente unas enormes ganas de ver a su prometida y probar suerte...lo atribuía a sus grandes ganas de dejar su torpeza de una buena vez y enfrentar la situación como quería...se sentía como liberado...de solo pensar en tenerla entre sus manos sentía hormiguearle los dedos, no sabía ha que se debía ese exceso de confianza de repente pero estaba seguro que esta vez no se acobardaría...que esta vez sería diferente, se sentía...poderoso...audaz...osado...estaba deseando verla, a medida que pasaban los segundos sentía como la valentía corría por sus venas...eso más las ganas de por fin avanzar al ritmo que su ser demandaba lo tenía sumamente ansioso.

Llegó a la casa y la busco por todos lados, pero solo encontró a su madre con Kasumi en la cocina haciendo la cena. Maldijo su suerte, pero ya aparecería...

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Shampoo le lanzo los polvos, y cada vez sentía más deseos de tener un encuentro, justo cuando salía del baño siente su dulce voz anunciándose, para después sentir sus pasos por la escalera y asomarse en el pasillo...estaban solos en la planta alta para su suerte, la miro de arriba a abajo, traía puestos unos shorts dejándole casi todas sus esbeltas piernas al alcance de su ansiosa mirada y una blusa ajustada la cual...para su mala suerte...mostraba muy poco pero si se ajustaba a su figura. Venía distraída leyendo un folleto así que no se percató de su presencia.

Se recostó con un hombro en la pared del pasillo de brazos cruzados y con una arrogante sonrisa en su varonil rostro, se la comía con la mirada y lo mataba la ansiedad...se decidió a iniciar su primer ataque...

-Akane...-dijo ronco sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ella alzó sus achocolatados ojos ante su llamado, y no supo porque pero se veía demasiado sexy...-me puedes explicar porque te pusiste esos shorts?-pregunto sin quitarle la mirada de sus piernas, la tenía a un metro de distancia.

Ella suspiro imaginando que se venía algún insulto sin sentido, estaba harta de esa infantil actitud...pero no le daría el gusto.

-Que...me vas a decir que me hace ver de piernas más gordas?-pregunto alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa torcida, pero al segundo de decir eso el hizo algo que ella no espero...

La tomo de la cintura de repente con una mano arrinconándola contra la pared y pegando su cuerpo al de ella y con la otra le acariciaba la piel de su muslo rozándolo sensualmente con sus yemas, generándole un placentero estremecimiento que recorrió cada fibra de su anatomía, jamás espero ese movimiento, sentía como el corazón le latía alborotado y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras el le decía con la voz más ronca...

-No...pero son una amenaza a mi autocontrol...sabes,tienes una piel muy suave...Akane-dijo ronroneándole en la oreja para luego besarle suavemente el lóbulo, generándole un suspiro.

-No...no se a que te refieres con eso...-sentía como su respiración se agitaba, no podía creer que él estuviera seduciéndola...pero no pensaba dejarlo pasar, al fin reaccionaba!aunque moría de curiosidad el motivo del repentino cambio.

-Oh...si que lo sabes...-aspiró su cuello mientras seguía con sus caricias en su muslo y la apretaba más contra si-me encanta tu aroma...me excita...-ella se sonrojo fuertemente ante su descarada insinuación.

-Ra-Ranma!co-como me dices eso...-dijo suavemente, pero al segundo estaba adentro del armario de espaldas a él, de nuevo contra la pared...la tenía sujeta de ambas manos con una de las suyas sobre su cabeza mientras que con el otro brazo la envolvía de la cintura pegándola a su torso...una posición sumamente dominante...

-Que como digo eso...si no me crees siénteme Akane...-dijo mientras pegaba su pelvis a su cadera de atrás para que sintiera su duro y alzado miembro...-mira como me tienes...como loco...hace semanas...no te hagas la desentendida ahora...mi cuerpo te reclama y se que el tuyo también al mío...-dijo ronco y excitado en su oreja mientras se refregaba en ella suavemente.

Sentía como se le subían los colores, y la respiración se le entrecortaba, no sabía que decirle, es verdad que ella quería que reaccionara pero no tan así de golpe...quizás exagero un poco con sus avances...no es que se arrepintiera pero no estaba segura de como seguir la situación...si seguirle el juego o ponerle un freno...

-Ranma...es-espera...no...no me parece correcto...-gimió suavemente la sentir como le mordía el cuello con suavidad para luego lamerselo.

-Akane...no ves que no puedo controlarme si me gimes de esa manera...y me hablas con esa sexy voz...eres una enemiga mortal a mi autocontrol...-seguía murmurándole en el oído, comenzó a bajar su mano hasta su entrepierna-quiero te excites tanto como yo...mmmm...eres mucha tentación Akane sabes?-le ronroneaba y jadeaba ante lo bien que la estaba pasando...llegó hasta la zona de su intimidad y comenzó a darle masajes suaves haciendo una leve presión ahí...

-No-no...Ra...Ranma no hagas eso...mmmmm...no es-esta bien...aaahhhh...-no podía creer lo que hacía!ni lo bien que se sentía...sentía un calor desbordante y el corazón latirle a mil por hora...

-Porque Akane?si se nota que la estas pasando tan bien como yo...dime quieres que pare?

-...-ella solo gemía suavemente y respiraba muy agitada...la situación la superaba- Ra...aaaahhhhh...Ranmaaaa...ti-tines que...mmmm pa-parar...

-No te noto muy segura...te voy a arrancar esos gemidos a gritos Akane...-dijo ronco e hizo más presión sintiendo como gemía más fuerte ante su victoriosa sonrisa entre jadeos-no me puedo controlar...te necesito...-iba a meter la mano dentro de su ropa para tocarla directamente, pero un grito detuvo sus avances.

-AKANE HIJA!DONDE ESTAS?...umg?no esta en su cuarto, la buscare en el dojo...HIJITA!-decía Soun en el pasillo a escasos metros de ellos, arruinando los planes de su yerno y "salvando" inconscientemente a su hija...para desgracia de él claro...

-Maldición...-mustió por lo bajo-siempre tienen que interrumpir...-dijo frustrado,le dio la vuelta para tenerla en la misma posición solo que de frente y la volvió a sujetar de la cintura con una mano- te están buscando-dijo viéndole fijamente los labios con hambre, pero no la besaría, moría por hacerlo pero la provocaría hasta que se le tire encima... se le antojo ese capricho como pago por todas las que le hizo pasar...y susurrándole seductoramente mientas acariciaba suavemente su nariz con la de ella le dijo

-Esto ya después lo seguiremos...no te escondas...porque te encontraré-y marcada la advertencia salio del pasillo sigilosamente ante una agitada y atónita Akane que aún no podía creer la actitud de su prometido, se deslizó suavemente por la pared para quedar sentada en el piso con la vista fija en el suelo recuperando los sentidos estables...

-Eso...eso fue...tan...tan...uuuffff...por kami...si hasta me excite...-dijo avergonzada al sentir una humedad proveniente de su entrepierna...su prometido estaba jugando también...solo que él lo estaba haciendo al estilo Saotome...sumamente intenso...

Continuará...

* * *

Genteeee!...yyyyy...que me dicen?les gusto? esperaban mas, menos?me encantaría sabes sus opiniones!solo espero que les guste el capi, lo prometido es deuda, Ranma al fin atacó...y a mi gusto con toda la artillería...jeje, bueno gracias a todos!reviews?:)

Asv: Amigaaaa!al fin llego si...que te pareció?ay ojala te gustara y a Ranma no lo consideres hacerle seppuku,jaja, a mi parecer varonil fue...bueno a Akane sorprendida la dejo sin duda...paso de ir a 2 por hora a 150...jaja, ta espero no haber generado expectativas de mas y dejar a la gente con gusto a poco, igual esto no queda aca...aun faltan hr de efecto y a esta fiera no la paras con facilidad...bueno amiga te dejo ojala lo disfrutes y no te haya hecho perder mucha sangre,jeje, te quiero cuidat son un sol!hasta la próxima y gracias por comentar!:)besos!

Guest: Amiga!y que te parecio?bueno ojala te haya gustado...le puse el corazón...y bueno algo mas también pero ta...jajaja, oye como esta eso que te rompiste el labio!es enserio?pero que te paso?y estas mejor?ojala q si...bueno Ranma ya atacó...y Akane shock total...jeje, ay como me puede ese hombre...y mas con esa actitud...mierda!quiero un Ranma!jajajajjaja, bueno espero que el capitulo no te deje con gusto a poco...si lo se, odias a Soun ahora...pero bueno algo siempre tiene que pasar...jeje, bueno nos leemos en la próxima!gracias por comentar!:), besos!

Xandryx: Amiga!y?que me dices?gusto?ay ojala que si...sip Akane se tiene que enfrentar a esa locomotora hormonal, suerte en pila...(y que envidia...jeje), bueno veamos que pasa para el próximo!nos leemos!gracias por comentar!una abrazo y besos!

Reiki: Ay amiga no sabes como me rei con lo de polvo...jajajajjaja, es que nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que se diera esa confusión, jaja, bueno si entiendo, Ranma no es al único que lo e tenido en esperas de algo y acumulando cosas...bueno que me dices del cap?gusto?ay ojala que si...sip la amazona no se rinde...y gracias por eso chinita loca!jeje, bueno veamos que mas pasa...aun quedan horas de efecto...que bueno que vayan bien las cosas en el estudio!:D, ojala se mantengan, bueno un abrazo cuidate y gracias por el apoyo!;), besos!

Carol: Gracias por comentar!:), bueno si ya era hora no?Akane tiene un poco de lo que genero en el pobre...bueno más que un poco en realidad,jaja, y encima potenciado...bueno ojala te guste el cap así como reacciono Ranmita...nos leemos hasta la próxima besos!

Aishiteu-Aiko: no sabes como me alegra que te entretenga así esta historia!bueno pues si a Ranma de idiota no le queda nada...jaja, es un semental en potencia...ay las hormonas...bueno igual Akane como primera impresión quedo en shock, pero no se me olviden del titulo de este fic...no la voy a dejar toda atontada porque perdería la gracia, bueno el prox capi veremos como se desenvuelven estos dos, gracias por tu comentario!nos leemos en la próxima!besos!

Bry: Amiga!y bueno que me dices?te gusto?yo la que creo que tropezo d lo lindo fue otra...jaja, Ranma ataco con todo...si no es que esperaban mas claro...pues bueno espero que te gustara, el momento llego y con ello al pobre muchacho la hora de expresar todo eso...estará Akane preparada para cosechar lo que sembró?mmm...veremos...igual no hay que olvidar el titulo esta historia...bueno amiga nos leemos en la próxima!gracias por comentar!besos!:)

Dilana Li: jajaja, sip y con impulso extra creo...se fue de cero a cien...ay sip no estuviste errada con lo de la pared...y es que se me hace tan sexy que haga eso...aaaahhhh...enserio?!eso es amiga!en la vida ay que pelear por lo que una quiere!nada mejor que la perseverancia!;), te felicito por tus logros!:D, gracias a ti por comentar!:)eres un amor!ojala te guste el capi!bueno nos leemos en el proximo capi, aun quedan horas de efecto...jeje, un beso y un abrazo!cuídate!:)(ah!por cierto mañana tengo algo que en tu caso es especial...no tiene que ver con atrevida ya me entenderás, ojala te guste, besos!;) )

Cecil: jeje, bueno pero ya saque un poco de ansiedad a lo que se esperaba no?bueno ojala que si y te guste el capi...Ranma ya no se reprime...jaja, ay verdad que si!?esa gata es de terror, eso le pasa por jugar sucio...en fin no leemos en la próxima!gracias por comentar!besos!

Bueno amados lectores me despido mañana les tendre algo nuevo(no de atrevida)...pero un prox capi de esta no se cuando porque la prox semana estare un poco complicada, pero haré lo máximo posible por demorar poco!;), saludos a todos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	16. Los polvos de la valentía III

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPÍTULO 16-Los polvos de la valentía III

Estaban todos en la mesa cenando, hacía tres horas que los polvos estaban haciendo efecto, para todos esa era una cena normal, sobretodo porque los más jóvenes no estaban discutiendo, pero para ellos no era así... y el hecho de que Nabiki no estuviera les sirvió a ambos para no ser descubiertos ante todos...

A pesar que inicialmente estaban tranquilos, al poco tiempo ella sintió como le rozaba con un dedo la piel de su muslo por debajo de la mensa en una sutil caricia...se le erizó el cuerpo ante ese roce...lo vio discretamente y se percato del reto en sus ojos...eso más esa arrogante sonrisa que tenía no lo soporto...que se creía?que se acobardaría por estar todos cerca...ja!si quería ella también jugaría...

Y así estuvieron toda la cena haciéndose sutiles caricias,suaves pellizcos y pícaras miradas. Hasta que ella jugo más fuerte y disimuladamente se desprendió un par de botones de su blusa mientras se mordía el labio de manera provocadora... sin quitarle la vista de encima, para después comer delicadamente una poción de arroz ante unos azules ojos encendidos de pasión y deseo... sintió como ante esos movimiento su sangre se acumulaba...un problema...si estuvieran solos ya vería como le iba...pero con toda la familia presente y en la sala mejor se consideraba perdedor por el momento...pero ya se las cobraría...

Luego de la cena la cual duro cerca de una hora, Akane se fue a su dormitorio ignorando olímpicamente a su prometido, eso lo provocó más aún...lo provocaba y luego qué?lo ignoraba?...no se la dejaría pasar! estaba jugando con fuego...y él estaba seguro que ella se quería quemar...

Entro a su dormitorio y se recostó contra la puerta un poco nerviosa, su prometido estaba actuando muy raro...le gustaba que no fuera tan tímido ahora pero no estaba segura si quería que fueran así de acelerados...además como era posible que hiciera esas cosas en la mesa?!ella jamás jugó de manera tan arriesgada con él...y ni que hablar lo que hizo en el armario...no estaba segura pero sentía que dentro de poco él volvería por más.

Y no se equivoco a los pocos minutos vio la potente figura de su prometido entrar a su cuarto por la ventana y verla como un animal a su presa... acercándose de manera felina a ella y recorrerla con la mirada de arriba a abajo...la respiración se le agitó, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón le golpeaba el pecho, no sabía que pasaría pero de lo que estaba segura es que ante lo sexy que se veía ella no opondría demasiada resistencia...

-Akane...-dijo ronco de deseo al verla al fin sola para él y con una cama a unos metros de su cuerpo no lo ayudaba mucho, se le quería ir encima pero no podía ser tan bestia...además quería jugar, haría que le implore por que la haga suya al fin, la provocaría hasta que le ruegue por sus besos y sus caricias...debía llevar las riendas...esta vez sería él el ganador...

La arrinconó contra la pared y la tomo de las caderas mientras acercaba sus labios a su oreja y le susurraba.

-Eres muy traviesa sabes?...te gusta jugar con mis nervios...

-No...no te quedas atrás...además tu empezaste...-le dijo y jadeó al sentir como le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente...

-Te gusto verdad?...se siente bien cierto?...no sabes como me dejaste cuando me hiciste eso en el baño...dime Akane me sigues esperando?-le pregunto con una candente mirada ahora en los suyos chocolates, para luego bajarla a sus labios y soplar sobre ellos dejando que su aliento invada en su boca entreabierta...su entrepierna estaba activa ya y rozando levemente la de ella...mientras con una mano la deslizaba hacia su pierna bajándola y subiéndola suavemente acariciando su piel... para luego tomarle esa misma pierna con algo de fuerza pero sin lastimarla y alzarla envolviendo su cadera con ella haciendo así mayor presión entre sus intimidades ante los movimientos de él...estaba agitado ante lo excitado que se encontraba y sentía sudar su piel ante el fuego que lo invadía por dentro, estaba que ardía y sabía que estaba por tirarsele encima, quiso jugar más pero no lo conseguiría, eran demasiadas ganas las que tenía...

Esas palabras más eso que le hacía la dejo muy acalorada, respiraba agitada y muy colorada, hasta el momento tenía las manos contra la puerta, pero si el quería eso pues ella también actuaría... iba subir su mano hasta su nuca y lo besaría de una vez...no aguantaba más las ganas...subió lentamente la mano por su abdomen mientras luego recorría su pecho...ante sus caricias lo sintió gemir suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos y entreabría la boca disfrutando las sensaciones, al entrelazar sus dedos en su nuca vio como entreabría sus ojos y aprovechando su atención le dijo antes de devorarle los labios...

-Tu que crees Ranma...-y acercó su rostro a sus labios ansiosa de conocer su sabor. Él estaba feliz y desesperado de por fin besarla, sabía que ese sería su detonante, después de eso no pararían...se sentía el ambiente cargado de deseo y lujuria, pero había algo más fuerte aún y era ese amor que se sentían el uno por el otro pero aún no confesaban...

A escasos centímetros estaban de conocer el sabor y textura de la boca del otro cuando algo no salio como esperaban...

Sintieron como retumbaba la puerta del otro lado ante alguien que golpeaba... ellos un poco asustados se separaron viéndose a los ojos, Ranma no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar su oportunidad así que le tapo sus labios con un dedo para que guardara silencio, ella asintió levemente pero luego se oyó el dueño de su desfortunio.

-Akane-chan...querida...estas ahí?-preguntó la señora Nodoka.

Ranma giro él rostro y cerró los ojos apretando la mandíbula aguantándose las ganas de largar una maldición hacia su madre y pedir que viniera más tarde a molestar, Akane solo agrandó los ojos sorprendida, si los descubrían ahora no les iría bien...

-Hija voy a entrar...-ante lo dicho por su suegra no aguanto más y ante un desilusionado Ranma respondió.

-Espere tía, ya le abro...-y solo se limitó a hacerle señas a su prometido para que saliera por la ventana.

-Esta bien querida espero...

Él la miro indignado y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, no se pensaba ir...

-Akane...no puedes correrme por atender a mi madre...yo de acá no me muevo...-dijo susurrando obstinado.

Ella lo vio sorprendida de su actitud, y frunciendo el ceño lo empezó a empujar hacia la ventana.

-Vete Ranma...-dijo amenazante- ahora no puedo atenderte...

-Y después...- dijo insinuante cerca de sus labios y agarrándola de la cintura-no me puedes dejar así por mucho rato más Akane...-y apretó su caderas contra la de ella.

-Yy-yaa ve-veremos... pero salte de una vez!-decía con la voz baja.

-Esta bien...pero volveré...-dijo en susurro en su oído para luego estirarle el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes generándole un gemido para su satisfacción sonriendo de manera torcida...luego dando un limpio salto se fue por la ventana, se quedo en el tejando intentando serenarse y que la fresca noche lo ayude a enfriarlo un poco al menos.

Mientras en el cuarto quedó una Akane muy agitada y conmocionada por todo, se dispuso a abrirle a su tía y atenderla para lo que la buscara...aun no podía creer como arruinó su "jueguito"...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo, ojala les guste, Ranma esta que no pude más... y eso ya esta afectando a nuestra protagonista... veremos que pasa, gracias a todos por leer, reviews?

Guest: Hola!bueno que pena que no mediste bien la cama che...y lo del restaurante...ta...para morirse...jajajja, espero que este capi no lo leas con mucho publico presente...jeje, ay si se que este Ranma esta para comerselo...esta intenso no? esos polvitos son efectivos,jaja, que te parecio el capi? se que volvi a dejar cortada la cosa en el mejor momento...no me mates!(carita de borrego degollado)... el momento va a llegar no desesperes amiga...todo a su tiempo, ojala te haya gustado, nos leemos, gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo en este fic,:D, besos!

Xandryx: Pau amiga todo lindo?(te puedo decir pau?je) ojala te guste el capi...a akane la estoy haciendo pagar por sus ataques pero bueno reacciono al final aunque una pena que nodoka se interponga, gracias por comentar!:), un beso y un abrazo!cuídate hasta la próxima!

Amarilis666: Que bueno que te gustara y te entretenga un rato, si y es que al pobre lo tenía con muchas cosas acumuladas...se destapo la olla de golpe...jeje, bueno ojala te guste este capi, saludos y gracias por comentar!:)

Cecil: Si aunque sea un "poco" el muchacho se puso las pilas...bueno más que las pilas se conecto como diez baterias de alta potencia...jaja, si se que son cortos pero es que este fic esta hecho de minicapitulos de situaciones de estos dos de este tipo...ojala te guste este capi!gracias por comentar!besos!

Ar30982: Si sin duda...es que al pobre lo tenía con las ganas acumuladas...y bueno eso mas los polvos esos se desinhibió el muchacho...a mí mis padres siempre me dijeron "no juegues con fuego Natalia que te vas a quemar" consejo para Akane,jaja, bueno ojala te guste el capi!gracias por tu comentario!besos!

Dilana Li: Amiga!ay espero que esta vez estes más cerca de un botiquín al menos...jaja, esta muy intenso nuestro Ranma, y si para mi en la pareja todo se vale si hay amor, no ir haciendo cualquier cosa con cualquiera...pero en una relacion estable para mi mantiene la chispa encendida...y bueno estos dos más que chispa son puro fuego...siempre los visualice así, no me gusta que pinten a Akane como una mojigata porque jamas lo fue, para mi ella al igual que el son explosivos...bueno ojala te guste el capi amiga nos leemos!ah!que bueno que te gustara el especial, me dejas re feliz :D, gracias por ese comentario también!un abarazo de panda para ti también!ah! otra cosa...menos mal que tu hijo no sabe leer sino oh por dios!jajaja, besos cuidate!

Reiki: Amiga mia...te entiendo puede que sea por lo directo que fue...jaja, generalmente se da a entender pero ser así de franco es como que impresiona y o quedas como akane o te da ataque de risa...jaja, pobre de ella, pero es verdad se lo busco...otra reacción que sera similar a la de ella sera la de ranma cuando se acabe el efecto...jeje, pues si se que fue con todo pero bueno el pobre lo tenia con demasiadas ganas acumuladas...y bueno eso mas los polvos se destapo del todo...pero bueno a akane no la deje en mutismo, iba a reaccionar y hasta hizo algo...es que es dificil contenerse con semejante hombre y en esa situacion...dios!jaja, bueno amigui ojala estes bien y te guste el capi, gracias por comentar no leemos!besos y abrazo de oso :)!

Asv: Ay amiga querida mia lo que me rei con tu review no tinene nombre, hasta ahora estoy tentada que lo acabo de volver a leer...sos una idola...no no no...no puedo para de reir...jajaja, es que fue muy gracioso...ta me controlo...que bueno que te gustara ojala este te guste igual! y no te funda la neurona que te queda che...aunque yo estoy segura que tienes un par mas de repuesto,jeje, bueno se que los corte por culpa de nuestra querida nodoka... pero es que aun no es el momento... quedan dos horas de efecto veamos como se dan las cosas en ese lapso, nuestro ranma esta que no puede mas y akane a ultima instancia reacciono... no la iba a tener papando moscas... bueno amigui ojala estes bien nos leemos cuidate!besos y un abrazo de oso!:)( te mando mucho apoyo psicológico de aca...si necesitas ayuda yo me hago cargo de las consecuencias y te hago tratamiento de psicólogo via internet,jaja)

Giby-chan: Si entiendo a lo que te refieres, es que este no es Ranma 100% ya que uno como ser humano tiene filtros... y él siendo él los tendría también, pero bueno esos polvos mas las ganas acumuladas dispararon su libido a sus mas primitivos deseos, espero más adelante poder darte el Ranma que esperas, bueno gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos y ojala te guste el capi, besos!

Gris:Que bueno que te gustara la actitud de ese volcan saotome,jaja, bueno ojala te guste el capi!:), gracias por comentar!saludos!

Bry: Amiga! ay ta mori de risa con tu review...pobre almohada ojala haya resusitado...jajaja, que bueno que te gusto el capi, ojala este te guste igual, y es que el pobre de ranma estaba que no podía mas y esos polvos solo ayudaron al liberar todas sus locas pasiones...jaja, bueno soun y nodoka si tuvieran idea de lo que interrumpen con sus presencias se moririan de la depresión,jajaja, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi y como se van dando las cosas con estos locos cabezotas apasionados y encendidos de lujuria,jeje,gracias por comentar!:) un beso y un abraso de oso!:)

Nancyricoleon: gracias por comentar :)...si se que fue un poco fuerte la reacción de ranma pero bueno la situación lo amerita,jaja, ojala te guste el capi, saludos!

Bueno por aquí los dejos gente, ojala estén bien todos y disfruten este nuevo capitulo, me despido!

Natalia Satome Tendo


	17. Los polvos de la valentía IV

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPÍTULO 17-Los polvos de la valentía IV

Entro por la ventana nuevamente y la encontró sentada en la cama esperándolo,ella se paró y con una mano lo invitó a que se acercara pronunciando con su sexy voz y una mirada lujuriosa.

-Te estaba esperando...

-Y yo moría por verte Akane...no aguanto más...- y se lanzó a besarla...se devoraban los labios mientras la recostaba en la cama...sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo disfrutando sus gemidos, ella lo acariciaba mientras intentaba sacarle la ropa, y él al ver su intención no quiso quedare atrás y la empezó a desvestir...

Estaba sobre su cuerpo, respirando su aroma y sintiendo su tibia piel...ambos estaban en ropa interior y anhelantes de concluir el hecho, el deseo que sentían los estaban consumiendo, el no paraba de rozarla excitado y ella de gemir su nombre, besaba cada segmento de piel a su paso dándole pequeñas succiones...estaba embriagado de ella...no lo soportaría mucho tiempo más...

-Ranma...no aguanto más...por favor...hazme tuya...te deseo...-decía entre jadeos.

A él esas palabras le sonaron sublimes, no podía creer que al fin le haría el amor...moría de ganas...vio como lo giraba quedando ella encima, sintió sus pequeñas manos recorrerle el torso de manera lenta y juguetona hasta el elástico de su bóxer, sintió como lo deslizaba lentamente para dejar al fin libre a su hinchada extremidad masculina...vio como lo miraba fijamente, cada actitud de ella solo lo excitaba más y más...

-Oh Ranma...es...enorme...-él se mordió los labios... era una tortura... ya mismo necesitaba hacerla suya, se le tiró encima dispuesto a concluir el acto, pero en eso siente como algo le cae en la frente, miro hacía arriba y se dio cuenta que era lluvia..."como puede estar lloviendo si estamos adentro?...maldición no me quiero transformar justo ahora..."

Al segundo se despertó de su sueño candente con su prometida...y se dio cuenta que la lluvia si se estaba dando ya que se quedo dormido en el tejado mientras esperaba "serenarse"...solo fueron unas sutiles gotas nada más...no llego a transformarse...pero si estaba sumamente excitado y lo sentía palpitar por el sensacional sueño que tenía..y no dudaba un ápice en hacerlo real.

"Vaya eso fue...uuuufffff...pero ya verás mi Akane...pronto si serás para mí..."

Se paro y a paso decidido se dirigió al cuarto de su tormento, la casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras así que supuso que todos dormían...y los polvos llevaban cinco horas y cincuenta y cinco minutos actuando...

Se adentró a su cuarto muy excitado y desesperado de ella...la encontró durmiendo muy pacíficamente en su cama cubierta por una sábana simplemente, sentándose en un costado la contempló dormir, sintió como suspiraba y para él eso sonó a deleite...tomo la sábana y delicadamente la deslizó por su cuerpo, llevaba puesto su pijama de verano el cual era muy sexy...

Y el efecto llevaba 5:57 en ejecución...

"Por dios Akane...no aguanto más...te tengo que despertar de una vez", pensaba mientras miraba extasiado sus piernas y su abdomen semi descubierto mientras ella dormía...

5:58...

Él empezó a desvestirse para acostarse a su lado...empezó retirándose la camisa para proceder luego con su pantalón, lo hacía de manera lenta y sin retirarle la vista de su cuerpo, moría por tenerla ya entre sus brazos...

5:59...el tiempo corría...

Ya desvestido la contemplo por ultima vez...era una tentación esa mujer...solo portaba su bóxer el cual estaba con una potente erección debajo de la tela, el deseo que sentía era brutal...

Solo quedaban 10 segundos...

Empezó a acercar suavemente su mano hasta su rostro para despertarla y por fin acabar con tanta ansiedad...

Pero estaba a unos pocos centímetros de hacer contacto con su piel que se detuvo en seco con cara de espanto...si...exacto los polvos cumplieron su duración y junto con ello se esfumo todo exceso de valentía...volvía el Ranma de siempre...

De repente cayó en cuenta de la situación...

Su prometida estaba dormida como un ángel...bueno un ángel muy sexy y despiadado pero...dormía!...y él...estaba semidesnudo...en su cuarto a oscuras...con una potente erección y con intenciones de despertarla para hacerle el amor..."PE-PE...PERO QUE MIERDA ESTOY HACIENDO!si se despierta me mata...MALDICIÓN!".

Se empezó a agitar...la situación lo estaba superando...tragó en seco al verla darse la vuelta y darle una magnífica vista de su parte de atrás...se le hacía agua la boca...pero no...no era correcto...sigiloso tomo sus ropas y salio por la ventana de nuevo rumbo al tejado...no se le iba la excitación con nada...solo había una solución, y como no quería entrar a la casa así y despertar a alguien no le quedo otra que "meter mano" en el tejado...

Minutos más tarde...

Estaba agitado, sonrojado y levemente sudado...recuperándose de su momento de desahogo...se miro las manos y empezó a recordar impactado...

_"Me encanta tu aroma...me excita..."_

Comenzó a sentir como los colores se le subían al rostro mientras se hiperventilaba con los ojos como platos... y seguía recordando...

_"Sienteme Akane...me tienes como loco...mi cuerpo te reclama", "te necesito"_

"QUE MIERDA!"-estaba impactado y el cuerpo le sudaba a chorros.

_"No puedo controlarme si me gimes de esa manera", "quiero te excites tanto como yo...", "te voy a arrancar esos gemidos a gritos Akane..."_

"OH POR DIOS! OH POR DIOS! OH POR DIOS!"-pensaba desesperado mientras se consumía cada gota de agua de su cuerpo y se agarraba los pelos con las manos ante su desesperación caminando de una lado para el otro en bóxer sobre el tejado en un ataque de pánico y saliéndole humo por cada poro de su cuerpo.

_"No te escondas... porque te encontrare","No sabes como me dejaste cunado hiciste eso en el baño..."_

"OH! MIERDA! MIERDA! MIERDA! MIERDA!"-su calor corporal iba en aumento...

-Ouch...-se termino arrancando un par de cabellos.

"Yo...yo la toque...la toque y le hice más cosas...por Kami!si hasta me refregué en ella!y...y...la toque ahí!Por dios!como hice esas cosas sin colapsar?" pensaba aún dando vueltas en círculos y recordando.

_"aun me esperas Akane?"_

_"Tu que crees Ranma?"_- y ante ese recuerdo paro en seco.

"Pe-pero ella...no se enojó, le gustaba...mucho...disfruto lo que le hice...no me pegó...y go-gozaba?... si lo hacía...es más hasta recuerdo que me iba a besar..." pensaba más tranquilo y con una hemorragia nasal ante recordar sus gemidos y como la tocaba...

-Que me pasó?...-se dijo viéndose nuevamente las manos, "sera que me saturé de tantas ganas que tenía de tomar la iniciativa que actué así?...no lo sé...pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que esto no va a quedar así...sea por el motivo que sea Akane me correspondió...ella quiere igual que yo...no puedo acobardarme ahora, tengo que esperar la oportunidad para hablar con ella...o al menos actuar..."

Con esos pensamientos en mente y más relajado y vestido se adentro a la casa...aunque no concluyó nada eso le sirvió para darse valor...bueno un poco no más...por el momento...

Continuará...

* * *

Porfa no me manten!no ne maten!...(cara de borrego degollado)...jeje... se que muchos estan esperando que pase algo entre ellos pero supongo que más de uno(al igual que yo) quieren que cuando pase algo entre estos dos sea con Ranma al 100%, nada de polvos, ni pósimas, ni trucos ni nada de nada...Ranma y Akane en esencia, fue por eso que ni siquiera un beso se dieron... desde un principio la idea de los polvitos era para dos cosas:

1-Que Akane probara un poco de su sopa...aunque la pobre la probo extra caliente...XD

2-Darle un empujón a Ranma para que se destape un poco y se deje de joder con esos nervios, que se tenga más confianza y vea lo que puede generarle, que él también puede ponerla en aprietos.

Así que ahora nuestro amigo de trenza va a estar siendo él mismo pero bueno con más seguridad... ojala les hay gustado el capi... gracias por leer y seguir la historia!Reviews?:)

Aurora: Hola amiga!que bueno que te animaras a salir del anonimato...ay ta estoy segura que si ahora me tenes en frente me despellejas...jajajaja...porfis no te pongas mala conmigo! prometo que queda menos para que esos dos avancen... ya hice que ranma reaccionara no... bueno ahora queda ver como se comporta siendo el mismo, esperemos no retroceder mucho...es Ranma normal ahora...jeje, ah!como bien hiciste tu premonición su reacción fue...XD, casi se infarta el pobre...jeje,bueno ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!un beso cuídate!y perdón por ser tan desesperante...jeje

Dilana Li: Hola amiga!jajaja si se que estaban esperando el momento... pero como explique quiero que se de con ellos sin trucos ni nada, huy que mal lo de tu marido...jajaja, y bueno es que ese hombre de trenza nos hace sacar nuestro lado mas hot...*.*...jajaja, bueno ese es mi caso al menos...y bueno pobre ranma casi le da un ataque cuando recordó todas sus fechorías...jajaj, pobrecito, bueno veamos como se desenvuelve ahora, un beso grande y un abrazo fuerte!nos leemos!:D

Xandryx: Hola amiga!ay no me mates...se que esperabas que ese sueño fuera real, o que ranma atacara de una vez...pero bueno como ya dije quería que fuera el en su totalidad...ya queda menos! promesa!:), ojala te guste el capi...por lo menos espero que saque alguna sonrisita,jeje, un abrazo y gracias por comentar!besos!;)

Reiki: Amigaaaaaa no me mates porfissss!(cara de cachorro mojado)(vamos no me podes decir que te resistes a esa cara...XD...ahora me decís que odias a los perros y...x_X... estoy en el horno...jajajajajaja) bueno ta pediste lemon y algo de eso hubo...y no me burlo! enserio... es que ta no queria que pasara algo así estando bajos los efectos del polvo...además que me moría por su reacción al recordar su osadía...pobrecito casi infarta...jajaja, ahora sera él totalmente...ay verdad que ese Ranma te deja... uuuufffff...hielo por favor...XD...jaja, en fin que bueno que te gusto el capi ojala este te guste también!todo lindo aquí haciendo malavares para que la gente no me queme la casa...jajaja, bueno amiga nos leemos cuídate un abrazo de pandita para ti!besos!

Asv: Aaayyy mi loca amiga... no no no...lo que me rei con tu mensaje no tiene nombre...jajajajja, por dios!sos única! te re adoro! enserio te vio tu madre y leyo el capi?y te dio esa charla!por favor decime que es joda que me muero de verguenza con ella...oh por dios!...jeje, claro que no te quiero en el loquero!te extrañaría demasiado!:(...que crueles que son, ni cantar te dejan...que horror... jajaj se que es para matarlos pero bueno no podía en realidad dejarlos avanzar bajo los polvos más que alguna metidita de mano...jajajjaj, yo pervertida?para nada...solo tengo mucha imaginación...e.e...(si como no...a quien le voy a hacer creer eso...jajajajja), ay no pobre firulais! tu mandamenlo que lo recontruyo!jajaja, pobrecito!...ay como me rei con tu relato de la escena del crimen...jajajaja, deberías escribir tienes talento!;), amiga gracias por tu herencia!esta genial, pero te juro que soy más feliz con los reviews que me madas me dejan muriéndome de la risa y me sacan un sin fin de sonrisas!eso creeme me hace más feliz!:D, ojala te guste el capi, ya Ranma es 100% Ranma y bueno veamos como se desenvuelve el muchacho, amiga querida mia de verdad gracias por tu comentario!:D, te quiero cuídate nos leemos, un beso grande y un abrazo fuerte de oso panda!jeje, besos!

Aishiteru-Aiko: Amiga gracias por escribir!:), ay que bueno que te guste así y te tenga enganchada!al pobre Ranma casi lo hago colapsar en este cap...supongo que esperas que pase algo de una vez..bueno queda menos...jeje, ojala te guste igual el capi!nos leemos besos!

Ranaka: jajajaja... si ganas sobran...jeje, pobre Ranma lo tengo a pan y agua..jajajajaja, ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!besos!

Bry: Amiga!me vienes pisando los talones!jaja, estamos conectadas... si es que definitivamente no iba a permitir un avance de esos dos bajo unos polvos... no no no... tiene que ser en sus cabales y siendo nuestro baka adorado, pero bueno AKane merecía una leve lección, además la gente me lo pedía,jeje, si pobres no los dejan ser...esa familia entrometida... aaaahhhhh...bueno amiguis ojala te guste el capi!gracias por cometnar!:)nos leemos un beso cuidate!

Nancyricoleon: jajajajajja, si es feo...nunca me paso pero debe de ser muy frustrante...jajja pobre Nodoka, una vez que su baby quiere ser varonil y ella lo interrumpe...y bueno madres...jeje, gracias por comentar!:), ojala te guste el capi, saludos!

Gente bueno me despido es todo por hoy, gracias a todos por leer y seguir este fic!hasta la próxima!:)

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	18. Paranoia

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPÍTULO 18-Paranoia...

La verdad es que no entendía nada...ayer realmente la sorprendió con su actitud...le hizo y dijo cosas que nunca pensó que le haría así de golpe, pero no podía negar que...le encantaron...estaba segura que la próxima vez que se vieran no sería para retroceder...pero no...después que se fue de su cuarto no volvió, y luego de más de una hora esperándolo no apareció, encima hoy no le dirigió la palabra en el camino, y ni siquiera la miro...y ya en el colegio ni hablar...no han cruzado palabra más que los buenos días y un hasta luego, pero sin mirarla a los ojos...que paso con su prometido? la verdad es que cada vez lo entendía menos...Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Akane tu sacas vedad?-preguntó su compañera del equipo.

-Si Asomi, saco...aquí va!-y siguieron con la práctica...

Él venía pensativo y muy nervioso todavía.

"Vaya aún no he podido hablar con Akane ni avanzar en nada, no se que me pasó ayer pero eso ya no me importa...no tengo idea como me anime pero no puedo echar marcha atrás debo enfrentar esto como todo un hombre...es obvio que ella siente algo por mi no? al menos le gusto, y yo a ella...a ella...que no me pasa con ella...de todo me pasa...intente hablar esta mañana pero mi estúpida timidez no me dejo y ya luego en el colegio no pudimos...encima ahora se quedó en la práctica con el equipo, me tuve que venir solo, pero bueno cuando llegue la encararé...además que las ganas de por fin besarla me están matando...cada vez que miro sus labios...uuuuuffffff...y ni que hablar de los recuerdos de ayer...yo creo que si no fuera por las interrupciones nosotros ya hubiéramos...lo hubiéramos hecho?así nada más?...no se...solo se que no puedo dejar que el tiempo pase más..."

Estaba llegando a la casa cuando se encuentra en la entrada a Kasumi de salida.

-Oh hola Ranma ya llegas...te encargo la casa yo saldré por unas horas, volveré para antes de la cena.-dijo sonriente.

-Hola Kasumi...y los demás?

-Nuestros padres fueron a una junta vecinal volverán en un par de horas supongo, Nabiki vuelve tarde y pues el maestro quizás aparezca en cualquier momento.

-Ah...esta bien...no te preocupes yo cuidaré la casa-dijo con convicción.

-Gracias, hasta luego!-y tras despedirse procedió a retirarse.

-Adiós!-"Vaya así que estoy solo...Akane en menos de una hora ya estará acá...es una buena oportunidad, mientras entrenaré para liberar tensiones...". Y yendo rumbo al dojo se fue pensando en la oportunidad que tenía para encaminar las cosas con ella...

Al cabo de más de una hora estaba en la sala mirando televisión, sintió la puerta abrirse y el llamado de ella anunciándose, no puedo evitar sonreír por ese hecho, pero su sonrisa desapareció convirtiéndose en una mueca de desagrado y frunció el ceño al ver quien la acompañaba...

-Familia vengo con visitas!...oh Ranma estas aquí, me encontré con Ryoga de camino a casa y lo invité a cenar...donde están todos?

Si antes estaba enojado ahora estaba peor...maldijo al cerdo de su amigo-enemigo por arruinar su oportunidad, aunque nada estaba dicho aún...

-Vaya P-chan...apareciste...dime donde te perdiste esta vez? en la Antártida?-preguntó jocoso.

-Saotome...no me llames así!o acaso quieres conocer el sabor de mis puños...-dijo viéndolo con ira y tronándose los nudillos.

-Por mí encantado cerdo!-dijo poniéndose de pie en un salto y listo a dar pelea.

-NADA DE ESO!QUIETO USTEDES DOS!Ranma compórtate con la visita!Ryoga es un invitado...por Kami cuando dejarán de comportarse como niños...y responde mi pregunta donde están todos?- ellos calmaron las aguas ladeando sus rostros al segundo después de miarse a la cara.

-Salieron...vendrán en un rato...-dijo haciéndose el ofendido de que lo tratara de niño."Yo quiero demostrarte que tan hombre puedo ser y tu me traes al cerdo para arruinar todos mis planes!" pensaba indignado.

-En fin...haré té...ya vuelvo Ryoga toma asiento...-dijo servicial ante un levemente sonrojado muchacho por la linda sonrisa que le ofrecía.

Eso lo molestó más aún...porque tenía que sonreírle?solo él debía de disfrutar de esas hermosas sonrisas...además era demasiado amable con él...no sería que?...no estaba exagerando, era tonto pensar en esa posibilidad luego de lo que ha pasado con ellos.

Ryoga se sentó frente a él, y al ver lo enojado que estaba le pregunto burlón.

-Que pasa Saotome? porque esa cara...interrumpió algo mi visita?déjame decirte que estas equivocado si pensabas hacerle algo a mi Akane-dijo con decisión.

-No digas idioteces cerdo!mejor no molestes...-pero su palabras lo dejaron pensando.

"Desde cuando tan confiado...y como esta eso de SU Akane...ella es MÍA IDIOTA!...no se si son ideas mías pero lo veo muy seguro de sus palabras...aunque Ryoga siempre sueña despierto..."

-Aquí traje el té- dijo una contenta Akane apareciendo en la sala con una bandeja con tres tazas, ella haciendo gala de buena anfitriona se sentó al lado de su invitado, ante una sorprendida mirada azulada...

"Se...se sentó con él...a su lado...lo prefirió a él antes que a mí...prefirió sentarse al lado de ese maldito puerco en vez de estar cerca mío!que le ve a ese imbécil!...cálmate Ranma...quizás solo lo hace por amabilidad...si debe ser eso...aunque puede ser amable desde el lugar que esta a mi lado...". Los celos lo estaban afectando...estaba viendo cosas donde no las había e interpretando otras que no eran lo que creía.

Veía con suma atención cada movimiento de ellos, nada se escapaba de su meticulosa mirada...aunque en su estado corría el riesgo de distorsionar lo que veía...y oía...

-Quiere que te dé más Ryoga?

-Si Akane por favor eres muy amable, sabes que me gusta lo que haces-dijo sin malicia alguna por supuesto...pero si nervioso y sonrojado por su cercanía y poder compartir la tarde a su lado.

"Co-como que quiere que le de más...más de qué quiere que le dé?eso se parecen a las frases que ella me decía con doble sentido...y como esta eso de que le encanta lo que ella le dé?...será posible que...y esos nervios?y porque se sonroja si solo le sirve té?...no sera posible que..." su mente no dejaba de carburar como loca y una nueva sensación estaba corriendo por sus venas...

Veía como se sonreían y hablaban ignorándolo por completo. Akane lo hacía porque aún no sabía como encararlo luego de lo de ayer además que tenía un invitado, y Ryoga pues ni le importaba Ranma, si por él fuera que se largara el estaba pasandolo de maravilla con su amor platónico.

Pero Ranma no pensaba ni veía nada como era...ante sus ojos veía una simpática Akane sonreírle y atender a un Ryoga feliz y muy sonrojado...se le notaban los nervios...vio estupefacto como le tocaba el hombro y como ante su roce se alteraba más que hasta le temblaban las manos, se derramó un poco de te en la mesa, y para rematar la escena ella le tomo la taza con sus dos manos y acarició las suyas de paso, claro que no fue una caricia solo lo rozó al intentar sacarle la taza pero ante sus ojos fue una "sensual caricia"...

"N-no...no lo puedo creer...esta coqueteándole de la misma forma que lo hacía conmigo...con Ryoga esta actuando igual...lo esta seduciendo...y en mi cara!" ahora estaba con una furia increíble corriéndole por las venas, sentía como le temblaba el cuerpo de ira, sus ojos se clavaron como dos puñales frente al chico de la bandana...estaba con la paciencia a tope...y las ganas de matar al sucio "animal" que tenía en frente iban en aumento exponencial por intentar robarle lo suyo...a ella...ella era suya...ella jugaba así con él...no podía hacerlo con nadie más! y ese idiota no se quedaría con lo que era de él...ese juego y ella eran de su propiedad y que se vaya enterando ese cerdo...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí va otro capi...ay los celos...como me gustan en Ranma...veamos como maneja la situación nuestro amigo, este Ryoga no cayó en la mejor situación,jeje, bueno ojala lo disfruten, gracias por leer!reviews?:)

Aurora: Hola amiga! ay como me matan tus reviews...amo la pasion que le pones...jeje, si ya se que los deje OK...pero bueno todo tiene su motivo...jeje, bueno en este cap no hubo lo que me pediste pero queda menos para que avancen como pareja... ay si a quien no la deja toda idiota con esa actitud tan varonil y arrebatadora...Ranma te amo! ta ta ta me sale la loca de adentro...jajaja, yo también tengo mi lado Kodachi...mierda porque no tendre de esas rosas...las cosas que haría...jajaja, bueno pongamos serias!...naaa para que...XD...bueno al pobre Ranma lo atacaron los celos y para colmo le pincharon el globo que venía inflando...jeje, veamos como se desata toda esa masa de musculo y testosterona...el pobre esta caliente por los dos lados...jajaja, ta ta viajo...bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!:)nos leemos!besos!(Ah!claro que los leeo!hasta más de una vez!me encantan!jaja, por mas sencillos que sean, son mi motor a seguir creando;),jeje)

Asv: Hola amigui!jajajja no lo que me haces llorar de risa no te imaginas... ay si quien no queda afectada con ese espécimen masculino... que suertuda es Akane...creo que en el prox fic me voy a poner de personaje y me voy a hacer novia de Ranma...jajjajajjaja...no no no no...pire mal...es joda soy Ranma a Akane a muerte, no traicionaría mi propio amor por ellos,jeje, un desliz...XD...hablando del fic, si se que genere falsas expectativas pero punto para ti amigui!cunado llegue el momento será más mmmm...interesante que eso, eso seguro...hay demasiado acumulado como para hacer al momento tan sencillo...me consumirá más palabras seguro... no se si será romantico, eso se los dejo a ustedes evaluarlo, pero lo voy a hacer más intenso de eso si... me morí de risa con tu muerte...y lo de "la inocente imaginación por parte de una escritora" me mato... jajajajaja... todavía alguien se creerá que lo soy?...ojala...jajaja, bueno amiga mandale mis condolencias a el pobre firulais...por lo que vez le baje la intensidad a este capi por lo menos a nivel erótico por varios motivos:1-darle más tiempo de vida al resto de tus peluches.2-que recuperes la sangre perdida...(la vas a necesitar)...3-aproveches mas al lado de tu familia antes de que te den cadena perpetua en el manicomio...mmmm en resumen seria eso...ajajjajajajja, bueno no se si sera para tanto...jaja,en este capi salio uno de los lados que más amo de Ranma el celoso!(también amo el posesivo!...mmmm...y el timido...el arrogante...el tierno...el cariñosos...el ingenuo...en fin RANMA TE AMOOOOO...jajajaja, me salio de nuevo la loca de adentro!XD) bueno ojala hayas disfrutado el cap!nos leemos y gracias por escribirme amigui, te quiero cuídate un beso!

Ranma K: Hola!jajaja bueno me alegro que te gustara así el capi... deja afectados a ambos generos por lo que veo...bueno este bajo un poco la intensidad pero salio el lado celoso de Ranma...ya lo extrañaba...jaja, bueno gracias por comentar!:) saludos!

Xandryx: Amiga!ay que bueno que te gustara y que compartas de dejarlo actuar sin nada raro de por medio, el momento no se si será romántico, no lo sera mucho a mi parecer...no como lo hice en peligrosa tentación..jeje, aquí las hormonas desbordan los niveles y los tengo hace semanas juntando ganas...pero quizás les parezca romántico como lo haga...los dejo a ustedes evaluarlo...lo digo por como tengo las ideas labradas en mi loca cabeza,jaja, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi, nos leemos cuídate mucho un beso y un abrazo!

Dilana Li: Amiga!porfis no te me enojes!(carita de borrego...)se que estan esperando el momento de que avancen un poco...queda poco promesa de escritora(novata claro)!jaja, en mi país también se le llama manuela...aunque le dan un sin fin de nombretes, jeje, si pobrecito hasta a los extremos que lo hice llegar...jajaja XD, en este capi bajo el erotismo para que saliera otra faceta de Ranma que adoro...los celos...bueno amiga gracias por comentar!nos leemos un abrazo de oso! y gracias por leerme en mis otro fic!:D un beso cuidate!

Cecil: Hola!me alegro que compartas esa idea, es que nunca me gusto que sus primeros avances fueran por hechizos o borrachera...se me hace poco honesto, en fin que bueno que te guste el capi, ojala este te guste también, gracias por comentar!:), besos!

Reiki: Amiga cuando lei lo de la marcha funebre me corrió un sudor frío por la espalda...jajajaj XD, bueno se que todos esperan que Ranma se le tire como un lobo hambriento al al dulce e inocente de Akane...jeje...si como no ;)... pero bueno su momento llegará a su debido tiempo (que no es mucho tranquila)... por el momento quise que pasara por una de sus etapas características que son los celos, y con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel estos se verán un poquito más inestables de lo normal...jeje, pero quien sabe cuando desate su libido como actue...para mi ambos son apasionados y exlosivos, mi caballito salvaje no se quedara como un inocente cachorro...jaja,bueno amigui ojala te guste el capi!gracias por el apoyo!TT_TT...son un amor! cuidate un abrazo de oso y un beso ojala tus cosas anden bien!:)

Gris: Hola!pues si la verdad...después de desperdigar testosterona de esa manera no puede hacerse el tonto...vemos como afecta su estado esos celos, un abrazo y gracias por comentar!

Nancyricoleon: Si y no falta para eso, tuvo toda la intención pero nuestro amigo Ryoga apareció para embarrarle el pastel...pobre...ojala te guste el capi, gracias por comentar!besos!

Bry: Hola amiga!jajjaj, si se que genere falsas expectativas...creo que por este fic no haré mas sueños...jajaja, casi me queman la casa...XD jeje, bueno pero no los podía hacer avanzar sin ser ellos...soy demasiado romantica...(bueno y otras cosas...jiji...sssshhhh)bueno en este capi saque a flote una de las cualidades de su personalidad que más amo...osea los celos, también me encanta su lado posesivo...y mezclados...aaahhh...que exquisita mezcla!amo esos azules ojos encendidos en un cóctel de celos furia amor y deseo...me embriago con el...bueno bueno bueno...estoy re loca hoy!jaja, me voy por las ramas,jaja, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi, a pesar que baje el nivel erótico, bueno nos leemos un beso cuídate!:)

Aishiteru-Aiko: Amiga! ay que bueno que te gusto el capi y te divierta así!me dejas feliz!:), bueno este Ranma es bastante bandido si...jaja, mmm...no se si solo con los polvos, ya veremos...algún día vencerá su timidez y desatará su libido...con los polvos no dejo de ser el, fue solo sin ataduras..ya veremos que crea mi loca mente,por el momento los dejos con este estado de celos,jeje, que en lo pesonal me encantan...n_n, bueno ojala te guste el capi!un beso y un abrazo nos leemos!

Bueno gente hermosa es todo por hoy, no molesto más...jeje, saludos a todos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	19. Marcando territorio

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPÍTULO 19-Marcando territorio

Aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos "veían"...su prometida...su marimacho...su seductora hasta hace unos minutos personal, estaba descaradamente provocando a otro hombre en su cara...

"Por que Akane? no ves como me tienes y vas y te manoseas con ese cerdo? se debe a que no he actuado como deseas? es por eso? esperabas más de mí y te cansaste de esperar?...pues claro que eso idiota! si solo actúas como un tonto con ella...pero eso aún debe tener solución, yo no me dejo robar lo que me pertenece...huuuuuyyyyy pero como se atreve a tocarla así maldito puerco del demonio!ella solo puede ser tocada por mis manos!CERDO PERVERTIDO DEJA A MI PROMETIDA EN PAZ!..."

Los celos y posesividad lo estaban matando...la sangre le ardía en las venas y cada segundo se le ocurría una manera diferente y más sádica de despellejar un cerdo...ya no veía la hora de marcar de una buena vez su territorio...

-Ryoga voy por más té, quieres más Ranma?-pregunto viéndolo con una tenue sonrisa.

"Hasta que te acuerdas que existo..."pensó con ironía.

-Esta bien Akane.-dijo fingiendo ver el televisor.

-Esta bien enseguida regreso.

Apenas salio por la puerta y vio como se adentraba a la cocina, tomo de las solapas a un sorprendido Ryoga que estaba en su mundo color de rosa con su Akane y lo miro con una furia infinita con sus glaciares ojos para pronunciar de manera áspera y fúrico.

-Nadie se mete con lo que es mio cerdo...-para luego darle una brutal patada en la quijada y enviarlo a volar por los cielos de Nerima, veía como se perdía mientras respiraba agitado, aún estaba muy enojado pero más tranquilo de conseguir que su peligroso rival se perdiera.

Estaba calmando su respirar cuando siente los pasos de su tormento acercándose, y de un rápido movimiento se ubicó en su lugar simulando ver el televisor como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Umg?... y Ryoga?-pregunto curiosa ante no verlo donde lo dejo.

-Fue hasta la tienda a traer unos pastelillos para acompañar el té, si no se pierde volverá enseguida...-dijo irónico y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mmmm...seguro que no le hiciste nada Ranma?...-él la miro con el ceño fruncido-bueno en fin ojala no demore...-dijo con inocencia sin maldad alguna.

Eso para él fue como una patada de acero en el estómago...como podía ser que prefiera que regrese pronto a estar a solas con él...eso lo enojo más todavía...

-Pues por mí que se pierda para siempre...-dijo enojado y con el ceño fruncido. Ella sonrió ante su infantil actitud...nunca cambiaría...fue a sentarse a su lado capaz y tenía suerte y volvían a lo de ayer.

Sintió como se sentaba a su lado pero no le generó nada...su ira aún no se disipaba y más al ver como ahora que no estaba Ryoga si prefería su compañía. Ni se inmutó por su cercanía, se limito a ignorarla...

Al sentir como la ignoraba lo miro interrogante...que le pasaba al baka de su prometido? le alcanzó la taza haciendo una suave caricia en sus manos a ver si así le daba atención pero al ver que nada conseguía desistió...

Cuando sintió su pequeña y suave mano acariciar la suya le recorrió una corriente por el cuerpo, estaba que se moría por tirarsele encima pero aún estaba enojado de que prefiriera a ese cerdo panzón que a él...y encima lo "sedujera"...

Ella al ver que ni caso le hacía prefirió irse, para su posición había demasiada tensión en el aire...se levantó tranquila de la mesa llamándole la atención a él que ahora veía sorprendido que se retirar así sin más, ni dos minutos estuvo a su lado y claro con esa bola de grasa si le dedicó todo su tiempo...eso solo lo enfureció de nuevo.

-A donde vas Akane?!-dijo viéndola ceñudo y sonando muy hostil.

A ella le molesto la manera en que le hablo, que se creía? él no era quien para hablarle de esa manera...

-Eso no te importa...-dijo arisca y procedió a retirarse.

Se enojó más todavía, en sus adentros aseguraba que iba a buscarlo...

-Vas a buscarlo verdad?!-demandó al ponerse de pie de un salto y apretando los puños.

-Eh?...de que hablas?-esa pregunta si que la descolocó...

-No te hagas Akane...claro como no te entretienes conmigo vas con él que de seguro te divierte más que yo no es así?!-dijo en un estado de celos descomunal...ya ni sabía lo que decía.

-Se puede saber de que demonios hablas idiota?!-cada vez entendía menos a ese hombre...pero para él solo se hacía la tonta.

-De Ryoga de eso hablo!-le grito exaltado por el coraje y a la vez excitado ante los sexy que se veía con su enojo...era una fiera...y él la domaría...se le estaban mezclando las cosas y los sentimientos, ya no sabía cual era el que realmente abarcaba su cabeza.

-De Ryo...-la respuesta si la sorprendió, pero no termino de formular la pregunta ya que al segundo estaba contra la pared apresada por el espectacular cuerpo de su prometido colocando sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza sin opción a escape...iba a replicarle pero su intención fue interrumpida por una ronca y sexy voz que salía de una apetecible boca que tenía a pocos centímetros de la suya...

-Escúchame bien Akane y espero que te quede claro...tu solo puedes jugar conmigo...tu solo puedes tener estas cercanías conmigo... ya que yo seré tuyo...pero tu ...eres toda mía...-le decía ronco, agitado y sin quitar los ojos de sus labios, y sin decir nada más le estampó los suyos en una brusco y salvaje beso...

Ella no sabía que pensar...la ignoraba...luego la cuestionaba...la celaba...para después reclamarla como suya y luego besarla...era todo un enigma ese hombre...pero como aseguró él era suyo...y la estaba besando...y ella dichosa le correspondía...

Así como él le aprisiono sus labios ella comenzó a moverlos de la misma manera que él lo hacía...al ser su primer beso era muy brusco y faltaba cierta coordinación, pero no por eso menos exquisito...estaban extasiados con lo que sus cuerpos experimentaban ante el hecho y de al fin poder cumplir ese deseo de ambos por tanto tiempo reprimido...conocer el sabor y la boca del otro en un beso a toda regla, ella entrelazó sus manos en su cuello e hizo impulso para entrelazar las piernas en su cadera... él al ver su movimiento quedó encantado, la situación estaba balanceada a una mezcla explosiva de amor, deseo, celos ,furia y posesión que dominaba sus acciones y sacaba a flote sus instintos más primitivos...la tomo de los glúteos apretándolos levemente y refregando su excitado miembro en ella muriendo de ganas por fundirse con ella y generando pequeños gemidos de ambos mientras se seguían besando ahora con su lenguas participando en ello.

Se devoraban la boca como animales hambrientos y él hacía cada vez más rápido sus frotaciones mientras ella le revolvía el pelo y realizaba más presión en sus cuerpos. Estaban embebidos en su mundo saciando la sed del otro en una atmósfera completamente pasional y lujuriosa, descargando su furia, su ira...su deseo, sus pasiones... pero como todo en sus vidas estos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de sus padres al ingresar a la casa.

Akane se bajo asustada de su cuerpo a que lo descubran así y a la vez sumamente frustrada por la interrupción.

-Akane me voy hasta arriba no me pueden ver así...pero esto no queda acá de acuerdo?-dijo en susurro sobre sus labios, ya no sentía vergüenza, ni timidez, ni nada...solo ganas de estar a su lado...la seguridad volvía a él al darse cuenta de como le correspondía...ella solo asintió y lo beso de forma deliciosa a su gusto arrancándole un suave gemido.

-Anda ve...-dijo de forma sensual al terminar el beso, él asintió embobado con ese beso y lo sexy que se veía y procedió a subir rápido antes de que lo descubran los mayores, pero radiante a los recientes hechos...

Ella estaba igual...e intentando recuperar el aire con una mano en su pecho sin borrar su sonrisa...su prometido al fin reaccionaba...

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

jajaja no mentira...;)

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno no me maten por la bromita!porfisssss...jeje, aunque capaz me quieren matar más por la interrupción...ay ta no me odien!es que bueno che es que recién es el primer beso...más que beso...uuufff... bueno ojala les guste el capi...por fin luego de tanta espera avanzaron... que les pareció? les gustó? esperaban más? bueno me encantaría saber que piensan al respecto...:)

Ah!prometo no hacer más interrupciones en este fic...creo que ya les di demasiadas...jeje

Aurora: Ay amiga de ti mejor me escondo...jajaja, bueno les di un beso...no te enojes por la broma y la interrupción porfaaaa...(carita de cachorro mojado) además que ta fue un beso intenso...además la cosa no queda ahí, Ranma ya no piensa esconderse...ta no me chamusques che!que sino no puedo escribir...;), bueno se que Ranma es un cabezota pero gracias a esos ataques de celos cometió el atrevimiento de romperle la boca...aaaaahhhh...me muero de amor...bbbuuuaaa quiero un Ranma...bueno ojala te guste el capi...una penita que el anterior no te gusto :(, en fin cuídate nos leemos un beso!

Nancyricoleon: Ay si te entiendo...son horribles, pero a que no lo hace un amor cuando se le mezclan con esa posesividad y revienta en ese ataque pasional?...ta es un amor ese muchacho...jaja, bueno gracias por comentar!:D, ojala no me quieres matar al igual que unos cuantos...jaja, bueno amiga nos leemos un beso y un abrazo cuídate!

Asv: Amigaaa!ay ta tu no me quieres incendiar la casa verdad? no tu no...tu no...se que no...espero que no...ay ta no me quemen la casa!TT_TT...jajaja, bueno primero que nada no me mates!porfa!jeje... con respecto al review si lo se son una ternurita esos dos...imposible no quererlos!:3, si los ataque de celos-posesividad son una de sus etapas que mas amo de él, y esas explosiones pasionales...uuuuffff...que maravilla...se que me quieres matar por interrumpirlos pero es que bueno tenía que hecharles agua encima, recién es el primer beso...bueno aunque confieso que no queda mucho para desatar sus frustrados deseos...si no hay duda me termine adaptando a el apodo que me diste,jaja, bah!a quien engaño...yo estoy loca hace años ya...jajaja, bueno si lo dices esta bien te creo no necesito atrasarme mucho más con ello, este capi fue bastante caldeado ya...pero es que ahora se viene lo más pasional del fic...no queda mucho amiga...ay ta espero que seas comprensiva con tu loquilla...jeje, te adoro cuídate un besote!nos leemos!

Dilana Li: Hola amigaaaaa!aaayyy ta no me mates...jeje, bueno ojala te gustara el capi, se que la interrupción no te gusto... pero bueno tenía que ponerle un freno a esos locos pasionales... prometo que no falta mucho para que Ranma acabe en el lugar que le corresponde...jajaj, ay si pobre lo tengo re frustrado...eso también tiene un costo no? ya veremos como se dan las cosas...yo también amo al Ranma salvaje..es tan tan tan sexy...aaahhhh te amo Ranma(lo lamento mi corazón se a dividido...amo a mi novio pero Ranma es mi amor platónico...*.*)nos leemos hermosa cuídate un abrazo y un beso!

Aishateru-Aiko: Hola amiga!y que te pareció el capi...ojala te guste a pesar de la interrupción, este Ranma al fin saco algo de su frustrados instintos...veamos como sigue la cosa...gracias por comentar!:), besos y un abrazo!

Reiki: Ay amiga de ti también tengo miedo...jajaj...estoy que mejor me escondo...ay ay ay...no me mates porfaaaaa!bueno la espera llego a su fin...al fin Ranma actuó como un hombre y dejo los pañales guardados...verdad que si?es tan arrebatadora esa actitud...y cunado explota estos son los resultados...ta amo que su primer beso sea de esta forma tan explosiva y pasional por un ataque de celos y posesión...ojo también me gustan los besos suaves y románticos...pero no encaja en este fic...más adelante puede ser, a Ryoga le duro poco la joda, lo invoque en este momento para desatar la ira Saotome...se que me vas a matar por interrumpirlos pero debía hecharles un poco de agua a esos locos hormonales no viste que casi la viola en la sala...O.O...(y quien se quejaría...Ranma violame a mi que no tengo problema!jajajja...tataatata pire mal XD...sorry)bueno amigui ojala te guste el capi nos leemos!gracias por comentar!:), un abrazo de oso y un beso!

Xandyx: Amiga!todo lindo? bueno si la "pobre" de Akane tuvo su merecido (y quien no quisiera tener esa suerte...-.-) ya que nuestro bombonaso de ojos azules y relleno de dulce desato su ira de la forma mas pasional que pudo desahogando su frustración en los labios de su tormento...aaaahhhh...ta viajo...bueno amigui ojala te guste el capi se que me quieres matar seguramente y te estas uniendo al grupo de búsqueda de mi domicilio para incendiarme la casa...jeje, bueno igual te quiero y agradezco por comentar!jiji, un beso y un fuerte abrazo no leemos!

Bry: Hola!ay por favor decime que tu no te unes al grupo de "incendiemos la casa de Natalia"...TT_TT...por lo menos déjenmen salvar la compu para seguir la historia..jeje, ta amiga se que ese cuchillo ahora tiene mi nombre pero bueno una bromita y una minúscula interrupción no es tan grave...ta no lo hago más promesa de escritora!C: ...pues si Ranma es un amor en ese estado y aquí tenemos el resultado cuando eso estalla...aahhhh mi Ranmita mi Ranmita...eres un sueño... bueno tranquila amiga no te enloquezcas!a Ryoga no lo tuve mucho en acción así que no tienes que preocuparte por el...veamos como se dan las cosas entre estos acalorados corazones...ojala te guste el capi...no leemos!gracias por comentar!un beso!

Rosa Palaciosturquesa: Me alegra que te gustara, bueno gracias por el comentario!:) no leemos besos!

Sakurita Saotome: TT_TT...ta tu también te unirás al grupo?(al de "incendien la casa de Natalia") ta no sean malos no me quemen mi casita...era una bromita...y la interrupción bueno era necesaria che...pero yo cumplo promesas y no haré más aquí...el besaso que se dieron compensa algo no? esa masa de musculo bronceada y liberando un cóctel hormonal por los poros dio el paso...veamos que pasa ahora...bueno ojala te guste el capi!:), gracias por comentar! nos leemos un beso!

Bueno mis lectores...ojala aun me quieran un poquito...les tendre un próximo capi para el domingo lunes más tardar...nos leemos saludos!:)

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	20. Desatando el deseo I

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPÍTULO 20- Desatando el deseo I

Estaba abajo merodeando la casa, moría de ganas de ir a verla... ella se encontraba en su cuarto, y él esperaba el momento oportuno para encararla, ese beso lo dejo flotando... y quería más...anhelaba más...ya hacía media hora de su momento pasional y cinco minutos que su madre fue a hacer las compras, vio a su tío y su padre prontos para una partida de shogi, los miraba con recelo por la injusta forma en que los interrumpieron, pero mejor se dejaba de tonterías y aprovechaba que esos dos se encontrarían ocupados abajo... y que la parte de arriba estaba sola...

Subió las escaleras decidido pero sintiendo como el corazón le latía más acelerado a cada paso, sentía las manos temblarle de los nervios y la boca seca... visualizó la puerta de su prometida y ya parado al lado de ella juntó aire en sus pulmones y la golpeo suavemente, sintió como permitía su ingreso con un 'pase' y con la respiración agitada giro el pomo para posteriormente ingresar a su cuarto...

Ella se encontraba parada frente al espejo viendo como aún no se desvanecía ese color de su rostro...y como cada vez que recordaba el intenso beso que se dieron su mente viajaba a un mundo muy lujurioso... moría de ganas por estar a su lado y conocer las sensaciones que su mente proyectaba... Sintió como tocaban la puerta y supuso quien era... su corazón se aceleró y sus deseos iban en aumento, vio como ingresaba a su habitación sonrojado y con ese porte tan masculino que la hacía perder la cordura, pero había algo en su mirada que no le gusto mucho... y era timidez... esa maldita timidez que tanto le costaba vencer... ella ya no estaba para juegos, así que tomaría las riendas de nuevo, lo miro de arriba abajo con su típica indumentaria china pero imaginando el increíble cuerpo marcado y perfectamente tallado junto a esa exquisita piel bronceada que escondía de manera egoísta para sus ojos... la miro fijamente y ella aprovechando el contacto visual se acerco lentamente...

Vio como se acercaba a el de manera sensual y lenta, su respiración se volvió a agitar y sus ojos detallaban su figura la cual era muy tentadora,se había cambiado el uniforme y ahora portaba un pollera a medio muslo y una camisa escotada de manga corta, se le hacía agua la boca...y las manos le picaban, quiso iniciar la charla...

-Ak..Akane...verás...-pero ella no lo dejo continuar colocando un dedo en sus labios y sintió como lentamente lo hacía retroceder...se sentía como si una leona acorralaba a su presa...y él sentía que era esa presa...no supo como pero al segundo estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio con ella en su piernas con sus brazos en su cuello y sus narices rozándose... su corazón bombeaba enardecido y esa posición solo le generaba disparar su libido...sentir como sus intimidades se mantenían en contacto lo enloquecía y ya no le importaba que notara como se excitaba sin control...la tenía tomada de la cintura y sentía como sus alientos se mezclaban, sus ojos se fueron directo a esos rosados labios que tanto deseaba para luego sentir como murmuraba con esa voz que alteraba más su estado...

-No sabes como me puso tu actitud de anoche Ranma...-pronunció sensual para luego seguir hablando en su oreja...-me dejaste esperando... no se que te paso pero... me encanto... eres un caballo salvaje sin duda...-a cada palabra sentía como la respiración se le entrecortaba más seguido y su sangre viajar por sus venas más aceleradas, no pensó que le sacara el tema de anoche pero al ver como le gusto le sirvió para darle más valor...

-Tu...tu también me dejas muy afectado Akane- murmuro ronco en su oreja mientras hacía más presión en su cintura...-Akane...que tienes con Ryoga?...-pregunto turbado pero aun recordando la situación de hace un rato.

-Ryoga?...-pregunto viéndolo ahora a los ojos y dándose cuenta del deseo que desprendían sus lagunas azules a la vez de un brillo de furia haciéndolo ver tan excitante como desesperante a la vez, al ver como esperaba que continuara le dijo suavemente sobre sus labios para zanjar eso de una vez- nada...es mi amigo...nada más...no me interesa en lo más mínimo...

-Es bueno oírlo...-dijo más tranquilo y conforme a su aclaración-porque tu no puedes acercarte a otro de esta manera Akane...-dijo colocando una mano en su nuca acercándola suavemente a sus labios sintiendo su tibio aliento invadir su boca y sus suaves labios rozar los suyos...-esta claro?-pregunto ido en las sensaciones y sintiendo su miembro alzado rozando su intimidad sutilmente debido a como ella se acomodaba en sus piernas perdiendo segundo a segundo la poca cordura que le quedaba...

-Ni tu a otra...-dijo muerta de ganas de al fin comerle la boca-estamos claros?

-Si...-mustió deseando acabar esa distancia pero esperando a su siguiente movimiento.

-Genial...-mustió también y subiendo sus manos a su nuca hizo presión en su cabeza para acabar la distancia al fin y volver a probar sus masculinos y sensuales labios que lo llamaban desesperados a su atención...

Sintió como le tomaba la nuca acabando la distancia... dándose nuevamente el mágico contacto...nuevamente sintió esos exquisitos y suaves labios moverse armoniosamente entre los suyos, el mundo se le olvido completamente, solo existían ellos... la agarró firmemente de la espalda acercando más sus cuerpos y haciendo pequeños vaivenes en su cadera arrancando sutiles gemidos en ambos y aumentando la fogosidad de sus besos participando su lenguas ahora, sintiendo como se mezclaban sus salivas acariciándose suavemente en una danza que los inducía a la perdición de la cordura...sentía como se apasionaban más, ella tenía sus manos en su nuca revolviéndole el pelo y el metió sutilmente la mano por debajo de la ropa para poder sentir la piel de su espalda directamente... sintió como con una mano le desprendía la camisa y acariciaba su pecho de manera deliciosa haciéndolo gemir más fuerte dentro de su boca, pero al ver como desprendía más botones un resquicio de cordura lo ataco de golpe cortando el beso y viéndola con los ojos semi-abiertos y muy agitado para luego decirle mientras ella le observaba los labios esperando que hablara...

-Abajo...a-abajo...-decía jadeante intentando armas una frase...

-Abajo?...si ya lo note...hace rato Ranma...-dijo insinuante y con la respiración agitada...

Ante su comentario se sonrojo enormemente generando que su torpeza aumente.

-Nnn-nnoo...di-digo...nues-nuestros padres...están abajo...mmmm...-jadeó fuerte al ver como hacía más presión en su entrepierna...

-Entonces... nos detenemos?...-preguntó sin apartar su vista de su boca anhelante por más...mucho más...

-Creo que sería lo correcto...no?-dijo ido viendo con hambre sus labios rojos e hinchados de los pasionales que fueron sus besos, la abrazó más fuerte de la espalda para mustiar suavemente- de-deberíamos parar...Akane...

-Aha...parar...-dijo haciendo más presión en su cuello haciendo que sus labios se rozaran-estas seguro...

-Cla-claro...mu-muy seguro...-pronunció agitado y perdido en su sensaciones-pero no quiero...no quiero parar...-termino confesando para volver a atacar a su boca...volvió a besarla de manera desesperada siendo gratamente correspondido, esos segundos de descanso que tuvieron solo sirvió para aumentar su necesidad... volviéndose cada segundo más adictos a los labios y el contacto del otro, despertando sus más primitivos deseos y sus ganas de conocerse a nivel físico hasta lo más íntimo...

Comenzó a desprenderle la camisa en los primeros botones para luego masajear uno de su pechos sobre la ropa interior mientras ella gemía suavemente en su boca, el contacto para ambos era increíble... para él sentir esa parte de su anatomía en su mano y ver lo suave y cálida que era le parecía maravilloso, moría por probarla con su boca,además le encantaba como reaccionaba a sus avances...y para ella esas sensaciones que le generaban eran sumamente placenteras, solo la hacían ansiar más el momento...paró lo que estaba haciendo para verla a sus achocolatados ojos oscurecidos de deseo tanto como los suyos, y suavemente le dijo sumamente excitado...

-Akane... estas segura de esto?...-le dijo con cierto temor a que eso se cortara por ahí.

-Si... tu no?- pregunto un poco dudosa...

-Yo estoy muy seguro...-dijo sin dejar de verle los labios pero sin dudar un ápice sus palabras.

-Yo también Ranma...-y ahora fue ella de nuevo la que lo beso desenfrenadamente sintiendo como él se paraba de la silla con ella enrollando sus piernas en sus caderas siendo sostenida por él de los glúteos sin dejar degustar los labios y esencia del otro... para luego de sentir como daba un par de pasos la recostaba lentamente en la cama con el encima... sintiendo todo su espectacular cuerpo en contacto con el suyo...iban a dar un paso muy importante para ambos, pero cada uno estaba seguro de lo que hacía, ya que se entregarían en cuerpo y alma a la persona que sus corazones eligieron, harían el amor con el ser que más amaban...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí va otro capitulo, se que lo corte en lo más interesante pero para el próximo no lo volvere a hacer, tengo un leve problema con esta parte del fic que es como seguirla...ya que la esencia de la historia esta en su fin en realidad, pero supongo que quieren mas que solo esto, no se algunas "aventuras" en su nueva etapa, bueno pues es lo que pienso hacer, no quiero que se me desvie mucho el fic de lo que era en un principio (capitulos cortos e independientes de Ranma en una ecrucijada con la nueva actitud de Akane) ya que imaginaran que Ranma ya no va a seguir igual...bueno pero no los aburro más con mis proyecciones, la historia va seguir unos capitulos más, no se cuantos aun, en un principio quiero llegar a los 30 cap, pero bueno dependerá de mi imaginación...puede que mas o puede que menos, otra cosa que pienso sacar en unos días es el nuevo capitulo de 'peligrosa tentación' luego de casi un mes de parado vuelve... bueno gracias a todos por leer esta historia y seguirla, ojala les haya gustado el capi, reviews?:)

Huy gente otra cosa...al principio de este fic no pensaba hacer lemon...pero dado como se fueron dando las cosas imagino que si no se los doy me cascan...jeje, así que ta este fic saldrá con lemon...ni pregunto si quieren porque imagino la respuesta es un rotundo si,jaja.

Nancyricoleon: Amiga todo lindo? ojala que si, bueno ojala te guste el capi, para el proximo estos tortolos desatran sus frustraciones y deseos,jeje, gracias por comentar!:), hasta la próxima!besos!

AmySaotome: Hola!jeje bueno que te guste!:), ojala este capi te gustara, la pasión saotome-tendo se desata, bueno nos leemos gracias por comentar y el apoyo!besos y un abrazo!

Gris: Que bueno que te guste!pues si se acerca el momento, y no sera el único...saludos y gracias por comentar!:)

Dilana Li: Amigaaaa!no te enojes con esta humilde escritora...jaja, yo pervertida?de donde?...jajajaja...bueno un chiquitita bromita e interrupción...ya no habrá más de eso, ojala te guste el capi, si se que lo deje en lo mejor pero para el proximo no será así, en fin amiga gracias por comentar y el apoyo!sos un amor!un besote y un abrazo cuídate!

Asv:Amiguiiisssss, ay si ya no regañes mas, jaja(aunque me lo re merezco por bandida y traviesa,jajaja), aunque me regañaste me rei con tu msj, fue una mezcla entre perro con el rabo entre las patas y ataque de risa,jaja, bueno me dejas re feliz de que guste asi el capi...si el momento fue muy explosivo...muy de ellos...ay quien no quiere un ranma así...mierda!jeje, tranquila no vuelvo a portarme mal... bueno ahora los que se van a portar mal son otros...jajaja, ahora se viene el desate de pasiones y frustrados deseos...si se que lo corte en lo mejor pero para el próximo la situación mejorara, imagino que al igual que muchos quieres un lemon, y como ya dije pues lemon tendrán, aun no se que tan intenso lo hare, ya vere como lo hago... bueno amiguis nos leemos cuidate mucho un abrazo y un beso!cuídate!(y abrigate mucho hace un frio de los mil demonios ahi...4 grados?bbbrrrrrr...jeje ;) ).

Sakurita Saotome: Hola amiga!ay que bueno que te gustara el cap y no descargues tu ira conmigo(aunque sea la culpable,jeje) muchas gracias por el apoyo, ojala te guste el capi, la pasión se desata al fin...veamos como lo manejan!un abrazo y un beso!gracias por comentar!:)

Aurora: Hola! huy que macana lo de tu cel, ojala lo soluciones pronto, si veo que no escribes de tu cuenta, es más hasta creo saber cual es pero bueno ya era, ay que bueno que te gustara a ese grado el cap, sip ya no mas vueltas ya van a dejar sus deseos florecer como cualquier par de enamorados hormonales,jaja, bueno ojala te guste el capi, pues si se va a poner hot (en mis alcances claro) y se van a dar algunas situaciones de estos dos...aun no la tengo muy clara como seguirla pero bueno veamos como me inspira mi musa...bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi! y si estoy de acuerdo con lo de rumiko...a inuyasha no lo seguí, vi un poco pero no me intereso...como ranma 1/2 no hay! pero si fue cruel, ni un beso nos dio...otra cosa que pienso es que al principio empezó muy cargado de interesantes encuentros entre ellos pero después desistió un poco...digo en los primeros capítulos tuvimos el beso en el neko-ken, el casi beso en dojo por la mala experiencia con mikado, el beso falso con la cinta, y bueno el casi beso cuando Azusa secuestra a Kuno y lo llama mariane(eso ya paso un poco mas adelante), el resto que solo aparece en el manga no lo tengo 100% fresco pero solo recuerdo una situación así cuando lo del traje que se pone Akane y estaban en el armario...pero me deja esa sensación como que empezó muy cargado de posibles encuentros físicos al principio pero luego bajo de intensidad...no se me deja eso, y ta yo también guardo la esperanza de que un dia rumiko la asalte la culpa y le de un fin a esa hermosa historia...en fin soñar no cuesta nada,jeje, bueno me extendí,n_n,gracias por cometnar!:)nos leemos! un beso!

Giby-Chan: Hola!pues si Ranma ya no se queda comiéndose los mocos,jaja,este fue el Ranma que te dije una vez, se parece a mi parecer mas a lo que que esperabas supongo, bueno ojala te guste el capi, gracias por comentar, hasta la próxima saludos!

Bry: Amiga! ay que bueno que te gustara así el capi! ay si los se Ranma en ese estado es tan sexy e indomable...abrumador... yo quede suspirando con la escena, es que amo que sea así de explosivo...me alegra que te dejara asi el cap,me dejas re feliz!:D, ahora queda que desahoguen por fin sus frustrados deseos de la forma mas antigua y placentera que existe, se que lo corte en lo mas interesante pero sin no genero un poco (mas aun) de intriga pierde gracia,jeje, espero que te guste el capi, de ahora en adelante se vendrá lo más candente del fic,bueno amiga nos leemos gracias por comentar!:D, un beso y un abrazo desde acá!

Rosa Palaciosturquesa: Jeje bueno un poquito no mas pero ya prometi no volver a hacerlo seré buena,jaja, bueno ojala te guste el capi, gracias por comentar!saludos!

Aishiteru-Aiko: Amiga! (carita de cachorrito regañado) es promesa no lo hago mas...XD...jeje, una travesura... pero ta no juego mas con eso...que bueno que te gustara el capi, ojala este te guste igual!gracias por comentar! un beso y una fuerte abrazo para ti y tu familia también!nos leemos eres un sol!cuídate!

Reiki: Amigaa!jajjaja me mori de risa con tu mensaje, bueno ojala ya estes mejor!mmm...te recupero este capi? ojala que si...aun me queda lo mas hot...estos locos enamorados desataran sus pasiones, y ta Ranma ya no sera un nene taaannn bueno... aaaahhhh...bueno bueno me voy de boca XD, nos leemos amiga gracias por comentar me dejas feliz de que gustara tanto el capi :D, un abrazote y un beso cuídate!:)

Bueno gente me despido por hoy, para mañana les tendré un nuevo capi de locura de amor, saludos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	21. Desatando el deseo II

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas lemon casi en su totalidad.**

CAPÍTULO 21- Desatando el deseo II_  
_

Se seguían besando de manera apasionada en la cama, estaban embebidos en su mundo mientras devoraban los labios del otro, se estaban extasiando con el sabor, la textura y el calor que generaban.

Comenzó a desprender lo que quedaba de la blusa de manera lenta mientras ahora besaba su cuello y le daba sensuales lambidas sin dejar de mover sus caderas de forma cada vez más profunda sin dejar de gemir sobre su piel y encantado por lograr arrancarle esos gemidos tan exquisitos para sus oídos... sintió como le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la camisa y la rozaba con sus uñas generando un estremecimiento sumamente placentero provocando que su interior arda de manera más intensa a cada segundo, luego de desprenderle la camisa deja de besarle la piel para deleitarse con la imagen que le regalaba con ese delicado conjunto rosa con detalles blancos...

-Akane... oh Akane- ronroneo excitado para luego hundir su rostro en sus pechos y dedicarse a degustar de ellos con su labios y lengua mientras que con una mano sostenía su cuerpo para no aplastarla y con la otra acariciaba uno de sus muslos con rudeza sin lastimarla, haciendo cada vez más fuerte los vaivenes queriendo penetrarla sobre la ropa ante lo extasiado que se encontraba...

Ella estaba embebida en las sensaciones que él le generaba, por ahora se estaba dedicando a disfrutar de sus avances pero no pensaba demorar mucho en tomar participación... la camisa ya se la había desprendido y mientras gemía extasiada por la forma en la que la besaba y mordisqueaba en el pecho junto a los movimientos de caderas que hacía se dedico a acariciarle ese espectacular torso con cada músculo exquisitamente marcado, deslizando sus dedos en toda la extensión de su piel bajando sus manos cada vez más con un objetivo específico... él mismo que la estaba haciendo perder la conciencia sumergida en un mundo donde solo la lujuria y la pasión tenían cabida.

Sentir su suave y deliciosa piel en su boca le fascinaba pero hacerlo en esa parte de su anatomía lo excitaba más aún, empezó a retirarle el sostén con los dientes en uno de los senos para luego de dejarlo a total descubierto pasar a ingresar en su boca ese rosado y alzado pezón frente a su tacto y dedicarse a succionarlo haciéndole sutiles roces con los dientes... generando que ella le diera una suave mordida en el hombro generando que gimiera más fuerte mientras se seguía extasiando de los avances de ambos, y esas pequeñas manos como lo acariciaban de una forma tan estimulante que hacía su sangre correr cada vez más rápido por sus venas y más aún al sentir hacia donde se dirigía... sintió como desprendía el nudo de su pantalón para meter la mano en él y tocar su alzado miembro sobre la tela del bóxer generando un fuerte estremecimiento de placer recorriéndole por cada fibra de su cuerpo

-Ak-Akaneeeeee...-gruño ronco de la excitación ante las deliciosas caricias que ella le estaba dando mientas hundía su rostro es sus senos ahora ambos al descubierto.

-Te gusta Ranma?...- ronroneo en su oreja para luego mordérsela estirándole el lóbulo con los dientes en el proceso encantada con las cosas que le generaba.

-Mu-mucho pero... no aguantaré mucho si haces...mmmmm...essssoooo...aaaahhhhh-las sensaciones lo estaban superando... pero él también quería jugar un poco, así que quitando la mano con la que le acariciaba una pierna se la introdujo debajo de la pollera que estaba casi toda levantada para bajarle de un tirón las bragas ante una sorprendida Akane por el repentino movimiento y encontrarse de golpe tan expuesta, para luego meter la mano en su intimidad y acariciarsela en forma circular en una zona que sabía le encantaría.

Al sentir como masajeaba directamente su clítoris hecho la cabeza para atrás disfrutando las sensaciones.

-Ranma!...oh...Rannnmmmaaa...-ronroneaba encantada con las sensaciones mientras él disfrutaba de darle placer con sus manos para luego decir jadeante ante lo excitado que estaba.

-Te gusta verdad Akane?... te encanta lo que te hago cierto?...-dijo con el ego inflado.

Ella lo miro con sus chocolates ojos ardiendo de deseo para tomarle el rostro con las manos para decirle agitada y sumamente excitada

-Eres un presumido... -susurro para después devorarle la boca en un apasionado beso gimiendo dentro de sus labios mientras él la seguía estimulando con una mano, pero ella no conforme con eso se dispuso a volver a bajar su mano y pasar a tocar nuevamente su miembro solo que esta vez directamente sintiendo lo caliente y duro que estaba, y luego de su reconocimiento paso a hacerle suaves caricias...eso le genero a él que la respiración se le agitara más aún y apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de ella ante los deliciosos espasmos de placer que le acudían intentando controlar sus gemidos...

Levantó la cabeza para ser él ahora el que le comiera la boca pasando a retirar su mano y pasar a deslizarle a lo largo de sus blancas y esbeltas piernas la pollera que llevaba dejándola desnuda de abajo, ella tras eso se detuvo en lo que hacía para retirarle la camisa desprendida y dejarle el torso desnudo, sintiendo como el la imitaba para en un segundo sacarle el sostén también dejándola completamente desnuda... al conseguir tenerla en su totalidad a su disposición corto el beso, para luego contemplarla extasiándose con la hermosa mujer que tenía a su alcance.

-Akane... eres... hermosa...-dijo jadeante con las pupilas dilatadas ante lo excitado que estaba encontrándose absolutamente seducido por cada curva de su cuerpo que recorría con sus azules ojos sin perder detalle.

-Pero estamos desparejos...-mustió sobre sus labios para al segundo darle la vuelta y empezar a devorarle el cuello dándole sutiles mordidas en él regocijándose ante ver como gemía mientras aruñaba suavemente su torso hasta llegar al inicio de la ropa que aun le quedaba... y de un tirón arrancarle los pantalones junto con los bóxer yendo a parar al suelo junto al resto de las prendas, ella miro fijamente su extremidad masculina en todo su esplendor sin poder apartar sus ojos ante lo voluminoso que era, moría de ganas de que hicieran el amor, de entregarse en cuerpo y alma al hombre que le robo el corazón sin darse cuenta, al dueño de esos hermosos ojos azules que la tenía elevada al séptimo cielo con las caricias y los besos que le estaba regalando.

El estaba que no podía más con el deseo que tenía de hacerla suya al fin... de unir sus cuerpos y experimentar al fin la sensación de hacerse uno con la mujer que amaba... eso más las actitudes de ella lo tenían en un estado de ansiedad que no soportaría por mucho más tiempo. Así que de un rápido movimiento volvió a acomodarse encima suyo y volver a besarla enardecido y completamente enredado en los encantos de esa belleza de mujer que tenía debajo de su cuerpo sintiendo cada curva de su ser adherida al suyo,ella lo acariciaba de manera exquisita en la espalda mientras él la rozaba de la cintura suavemente bajando la mano por su plano abdomen para seguir descendiendo hasta sus caderas...para luego sentir como ella alzaba las piernas envolviendo su pelvis con ellas, generando que ambos gimieran dentro de la boca del otro al sentir la intimidad del otro en pleno contacto con la propia.

Para él era maravilloso y sumamente placentero sentir ese cálido y húmedo lugar abrazando su miembro palpitante de atención... y ella sentir eso caliente y duro entre su intimidad y la rozara con esos vaivenes tan gratificantes era todo un éxtasis, tuvieron que romper el beso ante los inevitables gemidos que le generaban ese roce cada vez más acelerado frente a las frotaciones que realizaba él con los movimientos de sus caderas, pero un nuevo resquicio de cordura lo asalto de pronto...

-Ak-Akane...aaahhhh...no-no tengo protección...mmmm...es, es peligroso...-decía entre jadeos y gemidos ya que no paraba de moverse sobre ella.

-Mmmmm...no te preo-ocupes... estoy protegida...mmmmm-ella estaba en la misma situación que él, pero ante lo que dijo sintió como se paraba y alzaba su rostro para verla fijamente.

-Como... que estas protegida?...-preguntó agitado ante no entender lo que decía.

-Hace meses tomo pastillas...porque que pasa?- dijo apoyada en sus codos sin comprender en que momento paso de ser un encuentro pasional a una absurda conversación.

-Pastillas?porque?...-las ideas que su mente formulaba no le estaban gustando- porque tenías que tomar pastillas Akane...acaso tu...-pero ella no lo dejo continuar.

-Ssshhhh...-intento frenarlo en un ataque de celos sin sentido para luego decirle suavemente- las tomo para regular mi período... nada más... esta es mi primera vez Ranma...- dijo sonrojada pero sin dejar de lado lo excitada que se encontraba, para luego de decir eso hacer más presión en sus piernas generando mayor roce en sus intimidades.

-Mmmmm...en-entonces...po-podemos ha-hacerlo...o sea sin nada...y...Akane...esta también es mi primera vez-dijo tímido viendo fijamente esos hermosos ojos chocolate que le fascinaban, sintiéndose levemente cohibido de repente.

-Si Ranma...-dijo ella esperando que actuara, pero el siguió con su relato.

-O sea...que lo haremos...

-Aha...

-Tu...tu y, y yo...juntos... osea yo quiero...y mucho...me enc...-pero ella corto su monólogo.

-Ranma!...-dijo de manera firme tomándolo del rostro consiguiendo que se callara y le diera toda su atención- cállate...- y sin decir más lo acerco a su rostro para envolver con sus labios los suyos y volver a una pelea incesante de labios y lenguas enfrascándose nuevamente en esa danza con sus bocas y sus cuerpos para a los minutos él separare de ella suavemente y verla fijamente de una manera profunda pidiéndole permiso sin palabras para ver como ella le sonreía levemente... procediendo él a introducir lentamente su miembro en su cavidad íntima sintiendo un calor abrazador y sumamente placentero junto con lo apretado y suave que era ese lugar sin poder evitar gemir ahogado por la maravillosa sensación, sintió algo que no lo dejaba avanzar, y haciendo mayor fuerza rompió esa barrera que pasaba a convertirla en suya para siempre, junto a la sensación más increíble que llego a conocer en su vida...

Ella al sentir como se adentraba en ella se mordió levemente el labio por el pequeño dolor que generado pero cuando sintió que ya estaba completamente dentro no pudo evitar morder su hombro ante el dolor punzante que la abarco, no fue demasiado pero si levemente notorio.

-Estas...estas bien?...-dijo preocupado al notar que le dolió su intromisión en su cuerpo, indeciso a que hacer ahora, así que prefirió parar.

-Si... no es nada...-le aseguro viéndolo conmovida por lo dulce que estaba siendo al preocuparse tanto por ella, pero al notar como no se movía y ella ya no sentía molestia, solo ganas de seguir, empezó a hacer un suave movimiento de caderas generando que ambos gimieran por lo increíble que se sentía estar así de unidos y esos placenteros roces con sus intimidades.

Era una sensación alucinante, se encontraban maravillados con lo que generaba el cuerpo del otro sin poder para de gemir y ahora haciendo él los movimiento los cuales eran cada vez más rápidos... con una mano sostenía su cuerpo y con la otra la tomaba firme de la cadera para hacer más firmes y profundas las penetraciones embebidos en ese deleite, mientras ella lo tomaba firme del cuello intentando ahogar los gemidos sobre él que eran cada vez más fuerte a la par de como aumentaba el ritmo mientras él lo hacía también sobre el suyo.

-Oooohhhh...Ak...Akaneeeee...oh por diossss!...esto es...esss...mmmmm...-gemía y jadeaba sin parar disfrutando de la experiencia junto a la mujer que amaba.

-Ranma...aaaahhhh...más...más fuerte...no...no te mmmmm...controoolessss!- dijo en un mar de éxtasis para morderle el hombro nuevamente, generando con eso y lo que le dijo que su salvajismo se desatara y empezara a penetrarla como un poseído sin control desatando todo sus deseos frustrados dejándose llevar por ese cóctel que sus ser experimentaba de amor , deseo, pasión, lujuria, posesión, y ambición...mucha ambición de ella...porque se estaba volviendo adicto a ella, su calor, su sabor, su cuerpo, su olor... toda ella era un vicio para él del cual no pensaba curarse nunca...

Ella estaba igual que él, las cosas que estaba sintiendo y conociendo a su lado eran inimaginables, sabía que era porque las estaba viviendo con él, que era él en especial el que hacía que sus deseos se desorbitaran y que la felicidad que sentía la desborde por compartir eso a su lado, por hacerlo con el hombre que su terco corazón había elegido, él cual más que nunca consideraba suyo.

Los minutos siguieron corriendo mientras en ese cuarto los besos, las caricias, los roces abundaban, había una mezcla de sudor, saliva y fluidos del otro en sus cuerpos y ellos aun seguían gozando de esa danza primitiva que estaban teniendo, cada minuto las embestidas se volvían más intensas y sus cuerpos no paraban de pedir más del otro sintiendo como su libido no paraba de aumentar, sus cuerpos estaban marcados por los besos de su amante, sus pieles estaban impregnadas por el sudor del otro, y sus almas estaban entrelazas de una manera tan firme y única que ya nada la separaría aunque ellos no fueran capaces de darse cuenta.

Él momento culmine se acercaba y eso genero que él hiciera más salvajes aún las penetraciones, sintiendo mayor presión en su miembro ante la contracción que estaba experimentando las paredes de ella junto con un aumento de la humedad haciendo que él ya no pudiera controlar más su cuerpo y derramara su liquido seminal en toda su cavidad sintiendo como la llenaba por completo llegando al orgasmo en un ronco y fuerte gemido junto a ella que estaba maravillada de sentir ese fluido caliente que la abarcaba por dentro a la vez que esa explosión indescriptible al llegar al clímax.

-Akkkaaaanneeeeeee...

-Raaanmaaaaaaaa...

En ese mismo momento en la planta baja...

En la sala los patriarcas jugaban un frente al otro cuando sintieron unos gritos provenir de arriba, y tras oírlos se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos comunicándose por la mirada comprendiendo perfectamente la situación para luego decir uno de ellos.

-Estos muchachos nunca se llevarán bien señor Satome...-dijo lastimero.

-Si lo se señor Tendo, no para de pelear, basta oír los ruidos y gritos que hace un rato están haciendo... pobre de mi hijo... su hija debe de estar dándole un paliza...

-Si mi niña tiene mucho carácter... que será del futuro de esta escuela...-decía con lágrimas corriendo en cascadas mientras Genma asentía en la misma situación que él compartiendo opiniones- otra partida señor Saotome?- pregunto recuperado instantáneamente, para ver como su amigo asentía en igualdad de condiciones...

Mientras que arriba...

Culminando ambos él acto a la vez, él cayo exhausto sobre su cuerpo pero sintiendo una satisfacción impresionante y su cuerpo extasiado aun por las sensaciones...

Akane estaba igual, sentía como repentinamente cada uno de sus músculos se relajaban para sentir una liberación maravillosa y de pleno gozo...

-Me encanto Akane...-dijo más recuperado alzando el rostro para verla fijamente a los ojos- fue...fue fantástico...

-Si...estuvo excelente...-dijo viéndolo de la misma manera.

Él la beso dulcemente para luego acurrucarse en su pecho intentando no aplastarla y decir adormilado.

-No quiero moverme de aquí... nunca...

-Ni yo...mmm...pero pesas...-dijo con voz quejosa.

-Encerio?...-dijo enseguida levantando su torso para verla a la cara preocupado a estar lastimándola para ver como le sonreía con picardía mostrando la lengua para luego decir juguetona.

-No...era broma...-vio como él la miraba con en ceño fruncido ofendido de haberse preocupado por ella y ella solo le tomaba el pelo, así que tomándolo del cuello lo acercó a su rostro para decirle de manera sexy-no te enojes Ranma...solo bromeaba...me encanta que estés encima...pero... yo también quiero...-y procedió a darle un sensual y provocador beso, olvidándose él del asunto seducido por sus labios y su sabor adictivo... excitando nuevamente a ambos para luego ella girarlo quedando encima ahora, sintiendo como estaba pronto para un nuevo encuentro pasional sumergiéndose los dos en un nuevo idilio.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno gente y que les pareció? hice mi esfuerzo... fue de este fic el capitulo más largo (ademas de otras cosas) que hice, pero bueno imposible cortarlo o reducirlo...ojala les haya gustado, es el único capitulo que sera así de intenso, los siguientes tendrán cierto grado de erotismo pero no a este nivel, bueno gracias a todos por su apoyo y por seguir su historia, reviews?:)

Ranma K: Bueno entiendo tu sentimiento solo que yo envidio a Akane...jeje, bueno que te pareció el capi? si el anterior te volo la cabeza este supongo te la dejo caer más lejos, ;), bueno ojala alcance tus expectativas, gracias por comentar!:), un abrazo!

Nancyricoleon: Hola!pues si completamente de acuerdo..jaja, te envidio Akane... -.-...bueno ojala te guste el capi, deje volar mi imaginación... amiga gracias por comentar!un beso y un abrazo hasta la próxima!

Aishiteru-Aiko: Amiga!ay no te preocupes que no la pienso abandonar! que te parecio el capi? pues estos alborotados corazones hormonales dieron rienda suelta...ojala te haya gustado!gracias por comentar!:)bueno nos leemos cuídate mucho un beso grande!

Dilana Li: Hola! ay amiga no no no...jajaja, nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza hacer escenas sado...nunca me los imagine en esa situación y mmm no me parece su estilo, es más nunca lei un fic de ranma con algo como eso, yo los dejo más al natural, si pueden parecer animales en celo(ademas que me gusta que tenga cierto toque romatico XD) y darse algun leve castigo como una mordida o palmada o algo así pero a nivel de látigo no...jeje, bueno ojala te haya gustado y alcance tus expectativas... bueno amigui nos leemos en la próxima cuídate mucho un beso y un abrazo grande!

Sakurita Saotome: Amiga!felicitaciones!:D, es tu primer bebe?aaaawwww me muero de amor... bueno ojala esten bien ambos y no tengas que estar mucho en la clínica, perdóname no poder darte el capi cuando me lo pediste!ojala te tenga pronto de vuelta por aquí!:Dte mando un super abrazo y un beso grande y muchas muchas felicidades!y cuídate mucho hermosa!hasta pronto!:)

Xandryx: Amiga! ay no te preocupes!aunque se extrañan obvio q te re entiendo!tu cuando puedas me dejas tus reviews y yo feliz los leo y respondo,:D, que te pareció el capi? ojala te gustara...estos dos al fin dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos... pobre Ranma iba a explotar sino XD,jaja, bueno gracias por todo amiga y ojala las cosas por tu casa estén mas tranquilas!un abrazo fuerte!gracias por comentar!:)nos leemos!

Giby-chan: jajajja cuarteto? pobre Akane...ten piedad mujer!jajaja, no como verás es una chica precavida y se cuida...no me gusta mucho la idea de que tenga un hijo tan joven...prefiero que disfruten de su sexualidad y su relación recién iniciada, y lo del neko-ranma quizas haya algo de eso... no se dejame ver como armo las ideas... pero no será 100% neko...bueno en su momento entenderás, cuando lo haga al capi te lo dedicare en tu honor!;), bueno ojala te guste el capi, gracias por comentar!besos!

Reiki: Amiga!y que te parecio? pues estos enamorados hormonales al fin dieron rienda suelta a sus pasiones reprimidas... jeje, pues ojala la espera valiera la pena, puse todo mi empeño por hacer un lemon (a mi alcance claro) con todas las letras... ya tengo casi terminada la de peligrosa tentación asi que quizás mañana lo publique, bueno amiga ojala tus cosas anden lindo y no traiga efectos colaterales la lectura del capi(jaja no broma!;) )gracias por comentar!besos y una fuerte abrazo!

Aurora: Amiga!ay bueno si se dio lemon... que te pareció? te gusto? ojala que si... pobres los tenía pasando hambre, jeje, bueno al fin desataron todo eso que acumularon... veamos como sigue la relación...pues si soñar no cuesta nada no... si el casi beso de romeo y julieta yo casi grite en sus momento, pero otro que casi me hace saltar en la silla es el del capitulo de mariane(el de mi foto de perfil ;))...yo aseguraba que se besaban...mierda!Rumiko mala... bueno ta me dejo de divagar,jaja, nos leemos!un beso y un abrazo cuídate!y no te preocupes que no los abandonare mucho!;)

Bry: Ay es que te lo comes de lo dulce y tierno que puede ser a la vez que ese lado pasional y fogoso que lo caracteriza...es una mezcla exquisita...imposible no amarlo...bueno aquí al fin pudieron dar rienda suelta a sus deseos reprimidos, pero por supuesto el siempre pesando en el bienestar de ella...aaaawww me muero de amor... *-* ...jaja, bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi amiga!muchas gracias por tu comentario!:), nos leemos un beso cuídate!

Own son: Hola! bueno me deja re feliz que te gustara tanto el fic!n_n, pues si aquí Akane tenía todas las cartas a su favor, y poco a poco fue ganando terreno en la cancha, si definitivamente a ganado el juego...jajaja, pero bueno igual algo Ranma puso de si también, y este capitulo lo demostro en su esplendor!ese hombre no deja de ser al igual que ella de fuego y a la vez explosivo, son tal para cual...ojala te haya gustado el cap, bueno gracias por comentar y apoyar esta historia!saludos!

Cerezo: Bueno que alegría que te guste el fic!n_n, ojala el capi te guste también!desataron pasiones estos dos...jeje, bueno nos leemos un beso y gracias por tu apoyo al fic y por dejar tu comentario!:)

Asv: Amigaaaa!perdon si demore mas de lo esperado, pero bueno hice mi esfuerzo, que te parecio el capi? pues puse toda mi imaginación a maquinar... estos locos hormonales al fin se sacaron las ganas... se amaron con todas la de la ley...jaja, si la mente de Akane esta afectada ya por tanto pique que le mando al ingenuo de ranma y el se quedaba pasmando moscas...jajja, bueno pero ahora cada uno tuvo su merecida recompensa y dejaron disparar su libido juntos, espero que no te traiga muchos efectos colaterales este capi amiga...por favor que no lo lea tu madre porque te corta los víveres y el internet,jaja, ojala no tengas publico presente...ay si es una ternura este hombre como no amarlo? siempre pensando en ella...aaahhhh...LO AMOOO...aaaahahhhhh...bueno mi fuente de inspiración pues ni yo se cual es,jaja, solo salen las ideas...me deja re feliz que generen ese efecto!n_n, pues lo del sumiso Ranma pues esta dificil a mi punto de vista, ya que siempre lo considere todo un guerrero,(no solo en la vida...también en la cama...jeje) y explosivo...aunque claro que Akane también...así que su relación sera un pelea incesante de quien lleva el mando, y quien somete a quien...o ambos quedan sometidos,jaja, bueno ojala andes bien , tanto antes como después de leer este cap,jaja, te quiero hermosa cuídate un beso grande nos leemos!bye!

Bueno gente hermosa eso sería todo por hoy, nos leemos en la próxima!saludos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	22. Por ahora

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPÍTULO 22-Por ahora...

Se encontraba en el tejado contemplando el hermoso cielo celeste con esas nubes blancas y esponjosas que pasaban lentamente sobre su cabeza, meditaba sobre su relación y lo mucho que cambio de un momento para otro, ya había pasado una semana desde que estaban juntos y aunque no se habían confesado que sentían el uno por el otro se llevaban muy bien, bueno mas que bien... aunque el a veces sentía que reventaría de ganas de gritarle lo que sentía por ella...

Seguía embebido en su mente cuando siente unos gritos provenir del dojo, unos gritos que conocía perfectamente, su prometida se encontraba entrenando, y con una sonrisa pícara formándose en sus facciones se dijo para sí.

-Muy bien... ahora es mi turno...-y tomando impulso se levanto para luego saltar hasta la entrada del dojo.

Ingreso lentamente cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie cerca, para después cerrar la puerta lentamente contemplando los movimientos de ella al realizar las katas, sus pupilas detallaban tanto su técnica como sus curvas.

Sintió que alguien la observaba así que detuvo lo que hacía para ver quien eras su espectador, encontrándose con su prometido que la observaba en silencio.

-Que ocurre Ranma... porque tan callado?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Por nada... entrenamos?-invitó con cierto aire de misterio.

-Umg?...bueno... esta bien...-respondió un poco desconfiada, pero se sorprendió cuando el se puso en posición de ataque, el jamás atacaba sin que ella insistiera, pero tampoco se iba a quejar, así que poniéndose en pose de defensa espero su ataque, pero no duro ni dos minutos que él en un movimiento la dejo en el suelo con su cuerpo sobre el suyo sin opción a escape.

-Vaya... te vencí fácil... que pasa Akane te distraigo demasiado?...aunque no voy a negar lo conveniente de esta posición...-dijo insinuante cerca de sus labios, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo frente al ejercicio que hacía un rato realizaba, junto a su respiración agitada chocando con su aliento, le encantaba tenerla debajo de su cuerpo y sentir sus curvas en contacto con las suyas, desde que hicieron el amor por primera vez no pararon de hacerlo y se podía considerar un adicto a eso, ya que si de él dependiera se lo haría a cada rato, además que sentía como su posesividad con ella aumento desde entonces, ahora que si tenía todo el derecho de decir que esa mujer era suya con todas las letras.

-Id-diota... lo hiciste con intenciones...tu no querías entrenar...-dijo agitada sintiendo como el acercaba más esos exquisitos labios a los suyos.

-Bueno... quiero que entrenemos si... pero... de otra manera...-dijo en susurros para luego devorarle los labios sacándole el aliento, invadiendo con su lengua su boca y succionandosela apasionadamente, para luego pasar a besar su cuello mientras intentaba retirarle el gi de entrenamiento.

-Es-espera Ranma... puede venir gente...mmmm...-decía entre gemidos ante las sensuales caricias que le daba con sus manos y su boca.

-No van a venir Akane... además es lo mismo que me hiciste hace dos días mientras entrenaba, y a ti no te importo nada... porque a mi me debería importar?...-dijo mientras sentía como ella mordisqueaba su cuello-mmmm...sabes que tu cuerpo dice lo opuesto a tu boca?- murmuro cerca de su oreja para luego mordérsela suavemente.

-Es-eso...mmmm...fue distinto... no había casi nadie... solo Kasumi y estaba recostada...aaaahhhh...-gimió más fuerte al ver como empezaba a embestirla excitado sobre la ropa.

-No importa... quiero hacértelo ahora...siempre quise hacértelo con el gi mientras entrenabas...sabes?...me encanta como sabe tu piel...

-Sa...mmm...sabía que eras un pervertido Ranma...-dijo con picardía mientras le desprendía la camisa para acariciara esa hermosa piel bronceada que tenía adornando esos marcados abdominales.

-No me provoques Akane...-dijo en son de advertencia, para proceder a desprenderle de una vez el gi.

-Adivina que Ranma... no me importa...-y ahora fue ella la que paso a besarlo salvejemente mientras lo apretaba más a si entregada completamente a la pasión y lo excitante del momento.

Ya desprendido el gi dijo sorprendido.

-Sin sostén?...-pronuncio sin apartar la mirada de esos senos al descubierto.

-Desconforme?-respondió con otra pregunta mientras marcaba sus músculos con sus uñas generando en él un placentero estremecimiento.

-Para nada...-y embobado con ellos se lanzó al ataque enfrascándose ambos en una guerra apasionada de besos y caricias, para luego proceder a un contacto más íntimo... mientras controlaban sus gemidos frente a las salvajes embestidas que él le hacía completamente excitado y seducido con ella y la situación...

Luego de unos minutos de su encuentro pasional ella descansaba semi-vestida sobre su pecho acariciándoselo delicadamente intentando recuperar sus palpitaciones y respiración normal al igual que él mientras acariciaba su espalada.

-Maravilloso como siempre...-dijo atrapado todavía por el éxtasis del orgasmo.

-Muy... el mejor entrenamiento...-pronuncio en igual estado que él.

La miro fijamente para luego besarla en los labios de manera delicada mientras acariciaba su cintura amorosamente intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella, siempre eran iguales sus encuentros, al principio eran un desate de pasión sin control, para luego volverse unos melosos sin remedio.

Luego de darse un par de besos más, ella se levanta para acomodarse la ropa.

-Bueno... voy a darme un baño...-dijo mientras entrelazaba sus brazos en su cuello y le daba un suave beso mientras él la sostenía de la cintura.

-Es una invitación?...eres insaciable Akane...-dijo de forma insinuante sin apartar su mirada de esos sabrosos labios.

Ella rió levemente por su comentario para luego decir- No bobo... solo te cuento... si queremos seguir manteniendo lo nuestro en secreto no podemos exponernos tanto...

-Una pena... ya me había hecho a la idea de que te enjabonaría la espalda...-dijo lastimero.

-Sera para otra ocasión...

La miro fijamente a los ojos de manera profunda queriendo decir todo lo que sentía por ella... pero por temor a ser él el único enamorado de los dos siempre callaba por miedo al rechazo, aunque algo le decía que si se entrego a él no podía no amarlo pero... la duda se formaba por el hecho de que ella jamás le dijera quererlo ni mucho menos amarlo, así que por eso callaba, y postergaba la declaración de sus sentimientos frente a esa mujer que le robo el corazón.

-Si... en otra será...-dijo mientras juntaban sus frentes.

-Adiós...-susurró suave.

-Adiós...-murmuro él igual inhalando su aroma para luego besarla de manera breve pero intensa observando luego como se retiraba dejándolo solo en el dojo, para luego decir para sí.

-Bueno, por ahora... así están las cosas...

Y se dispuso a salir detrás de ella e ingresar a la casa.

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí va otro capi, voy a hacer unos cap de esta nueva etapa en su relación antes de darle el fin a la historia(TT_TT), ojala les guste, gracias a todos por leer y seguir el fic, reviews?:)

Aurora: Bueno me alegro que te gustara!si obvio el amor no puede faltar...soy una romántica empedernida que le voy a hacer n_n, bueno ojala este capi te guste, nos leemos amiga una beso cuídate!

Cerezo: Bueno me alegro que te gustara, si sin duda son fuego juntos ;), pues sip así de despistados resultaron sus padres,jaja, y pues nadie más había en la casa...así que tuvieron suerte, bueno gracias por comentar!:), un abrazo!

Ranmayakane: Hola, bueno muchas gracias por leer mis trabajos!haré mi esfuerzo por no desilusionar demasiado a la gente con el final que le tengo programado, gracias por comentar!:)saludos!

Ranma K: jajajaja, bueno no quiero decirte que me alegro por casi darte un paro...pero si me alegra que te gustara tanto el capi,jeje, pues bueno estos dos son fuego juntos!;), gracias por el apoyo y por comentar!:), un beso y un abrazo!

Asv: Ay amiga amiga...no no no...colmo me haces reir!jajaaja, eres todo un caso!lo se lo se...quien no quiere un Ranma para que te haga conocer el séptimo cielo!(quien no envidiaría a Akane...)es un encanto ese hombre...mierdaaaaaaaaaaa...quiero un Ramna quiero Ranma quiero un Ranma...MAMAAAAAAA...QUIERO UN RANMA!...jajjaja...ta ...ya paso mi ataque de locura-capricho-amor-demencia...ejem...volviendo al mundo de los seres pensantes...me deja re feliz que te gustara el capi amiga!que bueno de verdad me sonrojas con tanto halago,:D,pues yo prometí que esos dos iban a explotar en su momento y así fue,jeje, sus pasiones alcanzaron el punto de ebullición, ay si los padres resultaron ser más despistados de costumbre,jaja, XD, pues bueno para suerte de todos,menos de ellos mismos,jajaja, pues bueno mi loquis amiga de inocente interior corrompido por mi loca imaginación,XD, este fic tendrá unos capis mas de situaciones particulares en esta nueva etapa de su relación para luego darle final a la historia, TT_TT, te adoro amiga nos leemos en otra entrega!te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso y un beso!cuídate!

Aishiteru-Aiko: Hola!yo salvaje?...para nada...Xd...solo tengo un poco disparada la imaginación...jajajaja, bueno tenía que ser un lemon con todas las letras,;), me alegra que te gustara!bueno amiga ojala estés bien, gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos un beso y un abrazo fuerte!

Xandryx: Hola!ay que bueno que te gustara amiga , puse mi empeño para que salga decente...(eeehhhh?decente? que estoy diciendo?jaajajja) bueno me entiendes...jejeje,esos dos sacan chispas juntos,;) me alegro que tus cosas anden bien!gracias por hacerte un huequito y leer mis fic y dejar tu comentario, de verdad lo re valoro!:), nos leemos amiga!cuídate!besotes

Dilana Li: Amiga!hay que bueno que te guste!pues los hice rabiar, sacarse los pelos, querer quemarme la casa, despellejarme...en fin muchas cosas...jeje... pero al final les di lo que (calculo yo) esperaban(bueno bajo mis alcances claro esta), me dejas re feliz de que te guste tanto!:D, pues si con esos dos no podía ser de otra forma, te confieso que nunca me gusto la Akane sumisa tipo: me acuesto me abro de piernas y ranma has lo que quieras, no me muevo! no tengo idea de que hacerte...nnnnnooooooo AKane es fuego explosiva pasional no sumisa indefensa y fragil, asi que eso fue lo que quise demostrar, jeje, pues Ranma K si creo que es chico, al menos el se refiere a si mismo como tal, si es raro ver hombres por aca pero hay algunos(claro que muchos mas de los que figuran) pero hay otro que tambien escribe,y de Ranma, y lo hace muy bien, es pleasenoticemesempai por si quieres darle un vistazo,jeje, pero seguimos ganando por mayoria las chicas ;),yo tambien me muero de amor cuando un chico anda por estos lares, quien no ama los hombres románticos?:3 bueno amiga ojala te gustara el capi!gracias por comentar!:)nos leemos un beso y un fuerte abrazo!

Bry: Ay amiga me dio un...no dos..o tres..bueno no importa, varios ataque de risa con tu comentario pero la descripción que me mato fue "dos maniáticos sexuales reprimidos" jajajaja y es que tal cual...son eso mismo...y es eso lo que voy a explotar en cierta medida en los capítulos que queden hasta el desenlace final, me deja re feliz que te gustara tanto el cap y que generara tantas emociones!n_n, y si son fuego, lava ardiendo, explosiones, dinamita, y mucho mas esos dos juntos...candela pura!;), pues si esos suegros suyos son mas que despistados... y suerte que fue así par de escandalosos...jajaja XD,bueno hay que entenderlos muchos deseos y ganas reprimidas, en fin, ojala te guste este capi, como verás sera ahora un tire y afloje por el que domine la situación, y una prueba de resistencia en cierta forma,jeje, gracias por comentar!:D nos leemos en la próxima entrega!besos y un abrazo!

Own son: Pues si... se prendieron fuego...jaja, ojala te guste este cap, gracias por comentar, saludos!

Nancyricoleon: jajaja pues si un poco disparada pero nada grave tranquila,jaja, bueno me alegro que te gustara!:), ojala este te guste también,gracias por comentar amiga un beso cíudate nos leemos!

Reiki: Hola amigaaaaa!ay que bueno que te gustara!tu dices? ay muchas gracias..."adios a la ingeniería!fuera calculadoras y molestas ecuaciones! seré escritora y directora de peliculas porno!*-* encontré mi vocación! TT_TT...(se la ve con una brazo en jarra en la cintura con la otra mano en puño hacia arriba viendo hacia el cielo con una mirada soñadora frente a haber encontrado su destino en el mundo..."...XD..ajjajaja, no pire mal...mal mal...jajaja, me sonrojas con tus halagos!:), bueno hice mi esfuerzo me dejan re feliz que genere ese efecto!es que son fuego ellos y un lemon con las personalidades originales(bueno no se si originales,no soy Rumiko, pero me entiendes) no era para menos, y mas con las ganas que fueron acumulando cap a cap,jeje, bueno amiga muchas gracias por el apoyo y por seguir la historia, aun le quedan cap para seguir como se va dando su relación en ciertas situaciones particulares, por lo que ves no se han dicho lo que sienten y su relación es en secreto, pero bueno ya veremos como se dan las cosas hasta que le de fin a la historia(TT_TT), te mando un beso y una abrazo!nos leemos!

Bueno gente gracias de nuevo por el apoyo a este fic, esto sería todo por hoy, si mi imaginación sigue proyectando el miércoles les daré otro capi, quiero adelantar lo mas que pueda antes de arrancar con las pruebas de fin de semestre, y ahí andaré un poco complicada, en fin me despido!saludos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	23. Educación física

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPÍTULO 23-Educación física

Era media mañana, el grupo se encontraba en clase de educación física, los varones practicaban salto alto mientras que las chicas salto largo, en eso estaban cuando el profesor los llama.

-A ver vengan todos!-dijo en voz alta para que se acercaran, ya reunidos procedió a seguir su relato- muy bien, les enseñare a estirar en pareja...Tendo Saotome! acérquencen, y ya que ustedes son artistas marciales enseñelen a sus compañeros como es el estiramiento para abductores.

-Si profesor!-dijeron ambos, y Akane procedió a recostarse en el suelo colocándose Ranma entre sus piernas con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo para luego proceder a estirarle una de sus piernas.

-Bien, pero Saotome, apoye toda la pierna en su pecho quedando el tobillo de ella apoyado en su hombro, y con todo el peso de su cuerpo se acerca para mejorar el estiramiento, comprende?

-Así profesor?...- pregunto intentando disimular lo turbado que estaba por tener tan a su alcance esa pierna en pleno contacto con su anatomía, teniéndola a escasos centímetros de sus labios, accesible a ser consentida a besos...

-Muy bien Saotome! intente acercarse cada vez más hasta que Tendo le indique donde parar.

-Aha!...vaya eres muy flexible...-dijo al final en murmullo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo.

-Recién te enteras idiota?-respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

-Muy bien!sigan así y luego cambian de pierna!ahora todos en parejas y hagan lo mismo!y se turnan!vamos!-indicaba al resto del alumnado, iniciando los demás la tarea.

-Si profesor!...no para nada...-le dijo con una pícara sonrisa e intensa mirada haciendo cada vez más presión en su pierna, tenerla así y sentir su tibia y suave piel en sus dedos lo estaba afectando, sentía como su sangre se calentaba fluyendo veloz por sus venas.

Ella estaba igual de turbada, tener esa imagen tan sexy de él sudado, con algunos mechones cayendo en su rostro al escaparse del agarre, esa intensa mirada...la hacía disparar sus deseos... y sentir como tocaba su pierna no ayudaba mucho a bajarlos...

-Oye Ranma...-dijo usando esa sexy voz que solo generaba disparar sus sentidos.

-Qu-que...pasa...-dijo agitado mientras tomaba la otra pierna para hacerle lo mismo, sin poder contenerse a acariciárselas en el proceso.

-Esta pose...se ve muy interesante...quiero que lo hagamos de esta manera...-dijo levemente agitada por los palpitares de su corazón sintiendo su ser arder.

-Ak-Akane... esos no son temas para hablar acá...-dijo sonrojado por su comentario, aunque para que negarlo... él pensó exactamente lo mismo...

-Es que no quieres?...-dijo sonrojada e insinuante.

-Ahora?-pregunto sorprendido sintiendo su libido en el borde a manifestarse físicamente.

-Si...-dijo mientras se mordía su labio y lo miraba con una candente mirada, eso fue suficiente para él y no pudo contener su sangre...

Ella sonrió pícara al ver el bulto en su entrepierna, no era muy grande todavía pero se notaba...-Creo que estas de acuerdo...-dijo mientras no despegaba sus ojos de los suyos.

-Pe...pero la clase...-dijo afectado ante lo sexy y tentadora que se veía y sentir su cuerpo haciendo presión sobre el suyo más su ávida imaginación no ayudaba demasiado a mantener la cordura.

-Esta por terminar, además no hay gente en los alrededores a esta hora...

-Bueno...esta bien...te espero en 5 minutos en la bodega...no demores...-dijo con una pícara sonrisa para luego levantarse ante una afectada Akane que lo veía desde el suelo apoyada en sus codos- profesor voy hasta el baño!-le grito desde lejos para luego emprender una corrida hasta los supuestos baños, ya que no quería que nadie vea su nuevo estado...

-Esta bien Saotome!-dijo mientras corregía los movimientos de unos alumnos.

Akane se paro sonrojada por todo el asunto, estaba extasiada con la situación,aunque si lo pensaba un poco con la cabeza fría era una locura, pero la situación no dejaba de ser aunque descabellada muy sexy y excitante, y no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad...

-Profesor... ya que Ranma se fue por un rato, puedo ir al baño también?...-pregunto levemente insegura a que la deje irse.

-Si si Tendo vaya no más- le dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención, y ella sin decir más emprendió una carrera hacía "los baños".

Visualizó la bodega a unos metros sonriendo levemente ante su travesura, verifico que nadie la viera para luego ingresar sigilosamente y cerro la puerta tras luego ponerle tranca.

No llego a dar ni cinco pasos que sintió como la tomaba de atrás y la apretaba contra si sintiendo su miembro alzando entre sus glúteos.

-Vaya... espero que no hayas empezado sin mi...mmmm...-gimió al final al ver como le besaba el cuello rozándolo suavemente con sus dientes.

-Para nada...estaba juntando ganas... eres muy traviesa Akane...-y tras decirle eso la giro para besarla apasionadamente envolviendo sus labios con los suyos y acariciando su lengua con la propia, para tomarla de los glúteos y proceder a recostarla en las colchonetas que previamente había acomodado para su momento pasional juntos.

Empezó a embestirla sobre la ropa mientras la acariciaba a lo largo de toda su anatomía, disfrutando los gemidos que lograba arrancarle, sintiendo para su placer como buscaba bajarle los pantalones junto a los bóxer...él también ansiaba unirse por fin con ella así que sin perder tiempo la dejo en sostén para luego proceder a sacarle la parte inferior de la ropa, para luego decirle sumamente excitado...

-Practicamos lo que nos enseño el profesor?...-dijo insinuante sobre sus labios teniéndola casi por completo al desnudo, solo la dejo con el sostén aunque tapa muy poco... mientras a él le faltaba la parte de arriba y tenía bajos los pantalones dejando su miembro al aire teniéndolo en pleno contacto con su intimidad y listo para fundirse en ella...

-Por supuesto...bendita clase de educación física...-dijo pícara para luego sentir como le alzaba la pierna y la penetraba sin más preámbulos gimiendo encantada al igual que él por las sensaciones, ingresando nuevamente a un mar de placeres embebidos en su mundo, disfrutando con el cuerpo del otro mientras cometían su travesura en la bodega del colegio...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí va otro capitulo de esta parejita en esta etapa tan loca...jaja, bueno no voy a dar más comentarios solo decir que no puedo dejar de darle honor al titulo del fic...XD, aviso que el prox capi va a estar como este o quizás un poco mas subido de tono, hasta la próxima y gracias por seguir esta historia!reviews?:)

Xandryx:Hola amiga!ay si de acuerdo totalmente...además mis fic M por lago son clasificados así,jaja, ay este par de enamorados hormonales...jajaja,me alegra que disfrutes mi trabajo, yo disfruto haciéndolo, como verás no se dan tregua estos dos,je, bueno ojala guste este capi, gracias por comentar!:),nos leemos amiga cuídate mucho un beso y un abrazo!

Ranma K: Hola!jajajajja bueno que puedo decirte... mejor no digo nada que me hundo sola,jajaja, gracias por comentar!y ojala este cap te agarre con un vaso de agua cerca(quizás para el próximo necesites dos vasos ;)) bueno nos leemos en la próxima, ah!no te preocupes entendí lo que quisiste decir,je, un beso y un abrazo cuídate!

Giby-chan: Si lo se, pero bueno pobre en tema de sentimientos siempre fueron torpes, y el más todavía, no olvidemos que casi toda su vida su referencia fue Genma (O.O), al pobre en tema sentimentales lo dejo medio chueco,jaja, bueno me dio mucha gracias de "lo demas lo omite" jaja, si es una terca...bueno igual mi idea no es tanto centrarme por ahora en los sentimientos, sino mas bien en situaciones pasionales entre ellos, ese cap fue para que se hagan una idea como estan las cosas, en fin ojala te guste este capi, nos leemos!un beso y un abrazo!gracias por comentar!:)

Reiki: Amiga!todo lindo? pues sip...eso estudio...-.-...es un estrés, pero bueno...ay si por ahora serán de este tipo los cap, no serán muchos igual, si estoy de acuerdo lo hace mucho mas interesante y estimulante, es que es divertido tener una relación en secreto,jeje, y más con estos locos hormonales,jaja, como dije tengo que hacerle honor al título, aunque capaz es momento de cambiarlo al plural...(mmm...naaaaa...así va quedar ;) ) bueno pues si por ahora las cosas están como que equilibrada más a lo físico no?, pero bueno todo llegara a su tiempo, por el momento no los veo tan desconformes XD,jaja, bueno amiga nos leemos cuídate!te mando un abrazo de oso y un beso grande!

Own son: Bueno Ranma para expresar sus sentimientos siempre fue complicado, no olvidemos quien y como lo crió...O.O...pero bueno es muy inseguro además, y como hombre orgulloso viste como resulta la cosa, pero bueno igual mi interés no es complicar la historia por ahora con los sentimientos, solo dar unos cap de situaciones particulares donde ambos sacar a relucir algunos de sus pasionales momentos,el cap anterior fue para que vieran como quedan las cosas por ahora, más al final veremos que pasa, igual no le queda mucho a este fic,bueno gracias por comentar y ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos un beso!

Cerezo: Jaja si Ranma ya no es el mojigato del principio... Akane nos lo pervirtió...jajaja, si claro el era una santa paloma...bueno pues estoy de acuerdo son unos tercos sin solución,je, bueno ojala este capi te guste también!gracias por comentar!:)nos leemos un beso grande!

: Gracias por comentar!:), mmm...bebe no, no va haber ya que Akane se cuida, pero sip, no quedan mucho para el final, ojala te guste el capi, saludos!

Nancyricoleon: Ay amiga pues si, es algo que no se puede evitar,jaja, estos dos están con las hormonas a full, ojala te guste el capi, nos leemos y gracias por comentar!un beso!

Ranmayakane: Ay me deja re feliz que te guste tanto el fic!n_n, como prometi hoy actualice, ojala te guste el cap, estos dos están en su auge hormonal,jaja, bueno nos leemos un beso grande y gracias por comentar y apoyar así la historia!:)

Dilana Li: Amigaaaa!jajajjaja si te entiendo yo también quiero...*-*...jajaja, pues la verdad es platónico y secreto el amor que le profeso,jaja, ni idea tiene,jaja, igual puede estar más que tranquilo que para mi desgracias y de muchas ese hombre jamas va a salir a la luz de los mortales...snif...snif...bueno pues como verás estos dos están bien caldeados,jeje, ay me emociona que te guste tanto el fic!n_n, gracias eres una idola amiga!pues te voy a tener en cuenta muchas gracias!:D igual espero sobrevivir sin masacre,jaja, bueno hermosa nos leemos y ojala te guste este capi!un beso grande y un super abrazo de panda!:)

Bry: Amiga!todo lindo? pues para mi Akane es adicta maniatica a fundirse con Ranma y Ranma adicto maniatico a fundirse con AKane,jaja, son un amor los dos...y unos alborotados!dios estos chicos que tienes en vez de neuronas?hormonas?...XD,jajaja, bueno están explotando años de represión al contacto físico del otro y a demostrar lo que sus corazones guardaban, pero bueno por ahora solo lo hacen con sus cuerpos, ya veremos cuando pasan a la etapa de hacerlo con sus palabras, en fin no quiero igual complicar la historia con sentimientos ya que no es la idea, desde un inicio fue un fic bastante..."físico", a pesar de que los sentimientos siempre estuvieron claro esta, y hasta algunos se intensificaron, como la posesión además de la satisfacción de saberse del otro, pero bueno esta el conflicto de que :estas conmigo porque me amas?o porque? posesión similitud a amor?van de la mano?mmm...no nos olvidemos que son unos cabezotas y orgullosos, pero bueno como dije no quiero complicar con eso, los prox cap van a ser de este estilo y ya más cerca del final, o sobre él sacare esas cosas a relucir, veamos que pasa, bueno amiga muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia!n_n,nos leemos un beso grande!

Bueno gente hermosa seria esto por ahora, para este fin de semana publicaré otro capi!saludos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	24. Lengua de gato

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ATREVIDA...**

CAPÍTULO 24-Lengua de gato

Estaban en su cuarto, recuperándose del acto recién cometido... ella descansaba sobre su pecho denudo mientras el le daba sutiles caricias sobre su espalda mientras su alborotado corazón recuperaba las pulsaciones normales al igual que el de ella.

Ya más estables sus sensaciones se dedicaron a consentirse con caricias sobre la piel del otro sintiendo sus esencias mezcladas, disfrutando el silencio en compañía al igual que el éxtasis del orgasmo recién experimentado, hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.

-Oye Akane...-hablo mientras miraba el techo y jugaba con sus cabellos.

-Dime...-dijo acurrucada en su pecho media adormilada.

-Porque no me dices cuanto te gusta lo que te hago eh?-hablo ahora viéndola y con una sonrisa torcida.

-De que hablas?...sabes que no es verdad...-no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-No me refiero a eso...sino a lo otro...ya sabes cuando bajo...-dijo insinuante.

Ella rió ante su inquietud para luego verlo con una sonrisa pícara levantando levemente el torso para tenerlo de frente al responderle.

-Para que lo quieres saber eh?... no te lo pienso decir...-y volvió a largar una cristalina risa para molestia de el.

La observo indignado y recostando la cabeza y haciendo un puchero dijo en desacuerdo.

-No le veo nada de malo... yo te lo digo cuando tu lo haces... sabes que me fascina... y tu no me dices nada...anda dime que te encanta como te lo hago verdad?...-dijo al final seductoramente mientras le acariciaba esa zona de su intimidad sutilmente generándole a ella agradables estremecimientos.

-Eso es trampa...-dijo en susurro turbada por como la acariciaba- y no te voy a decir nada...engreído...-y sin más se lanzo a besarlo apasionadamente mientras él la giraba colocándose encima para volver a amarse en una entrega mutua.

...

Estaba en el tejado recostado recordando lo de ayer en la noche.

" Porque sera que no me quiere decir si le gusta?...y si lo hago mal?... bueno ella parece gustarle pero...como se si realmente lo hago bien?" en esas estaba cuando siente un ruido a lo lejos, un ruido que generó que se erizara cada vello de su cuerpo...

Ella estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro, portaba un corta pollera y una camisa algo ajustada, le dio sed así que se dispuso a levantarse para ir por agua, pero cuando estaba a escasos pasos de la cama siente un ruido desde la zona de su ventana, giro el rostro para saber cual era el dueño del ruido y no se sorprendió en primera instancia cunado vio que era su prometido el que estaba en el marco observándola, pero al observar más detalladamente se dio cuneta que no solo era su prometido sino que además estaba en el estado de neko-ken...se lo decía esa extraña pose en la estaba sentado y la forma en que se lamia la mano para luego acariciarse con ella...además del posterior maullido que después emitió claro esta.

-Ranma... te encontraste con algún gato por lo que veo... espero que no sea la gata de Shampoo-le dijo con el ceño fruncido, el simple hecho de recordarla le crispaba los nervios.

-Miaauuuuu...-dijo alegre de verla pero viéndola sin entender sus palabras, para luego dar un salto y refregarse en sus piernas como todo un minino.

-Ya gatito... ahora vengo, pórtate bien-y tras acariciarle la cabeza se dio la vuelta para ir por algo de tomar, pero su intento fracaso ya que Ranma con una de "sus patas" la hizo tropezar quedando sentada frente de él con las piernas abiertas, ella un poco aturdida por el golpe no se dio cuenta del panorama que le regalaba a su prometido gatuno, así que cunado se percato del asunto este ya se encontraba olisqueando su zona íntima, generando que ella se sonrojara enormemente para luego cerrar rápido las piernas y verlo con cierto temor.

-Ra-Ranma... pórtate bien...se...se buen chico...-decía agitada mientras retrocedía nerviosa aun sentada, pero no llego muy lejos cuando se topo con la pared sin opción a escape, vio como se acercaba lentamente acechándola como todo un felino con su presa... observando un peculiar y conocido brillo en su mirada, pero termino de captar la situación cuando observó un bulto en sus pantalones...

-Miiiaaaauuuu...-maulló grave, más ronco que antes,erizándole el cuerpo, se sentía como un ratoncito indefenso, definitivamente disparar su deseo sexual lo afecto en su fase felina de la misma manera, era todo un animal en celo...

-Es-espera Ranma...no..-intento pararse para huir de la situación pero no llegó muy lejos ya que él al percatarse de sus intenciones se lanzo en un salto cayendo en sus piernas, evitando así que se pare para al segundo comenzar a lamerle el cuello de una manera tan sensual y excitante que ella se le erizaron los vellos de cuerpo ante los agradables estremecimientos que le generaba, sintió como con sus uñas le arrancaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa dejándola con su brasier a la vista, pero este no duro micho ya que al segundo se lo rompió por el medio dejándola con los senos al descubierto, para luego sentir como dejaba de darle esas exquisitas lamidas en su cuello para bajar a sus senos e introducir uno de ellos en su boca, generándole que gimiera suavemente sin poder evitarlo...

-Ra...Ranma...-decía suavemente entre jadeos sintiendo como el rozaba suavemente su pezón erecto con el filo de sus dientes generando que apretara fuerte los puños que tenía a los costados de su cuerpo, se estaba rindiendo a los placeres que él quisiera transportarla.

Sintió como seguía descendiendo su cabeza hasta llegar a su bajo vientre, lamiendo ahora sus muslos, con lamidas cortas como saboreando lentamente su piel y su sabor mientras cada vez las hacía más cerca de su intimidad, haciendo que sus jadeos se intensificaran a medida que se aproximaba... sintió como rasgaba su ropa interior en los costados dejándola ahora completamente expuesta a sus deseos.

Él al ver al fin esa rosada zona que liberaba ese excitante olor a su alcance se dispuso a lamerlo en toda su extensión, sintiendo como gemía más fuerte a sus avances para luego introducir su lengua en su cavidad haciendo movimientos con ella generando que se retorciera de placer su compañera por las cosas que le generaba...

"Oh demonios...esto...esto es genial... no, no tengo porque reprimirme ahora...no lo va a recordar...mmmmm...maldición Ranma esto una dulce tortura..."

Seguía con sus movimientos para luego pasar a lamer en forma circular haciendo leve presión y dando suaves succiones en su clítoris ocasionando que ella echara su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos con fuerza y que ya no lo contuviera más y gimiera como su ser demandara entregada plena y completamente al lo que quisiera él y ella dedicarse solo al gozo.

-Oooohhhh...Ra-Ranma...mmmm...si-sigue así...lo, lo haces estupendo...aaaahhhh...Ranma eres excelente...mmmm...más...dame más no te detengaaaaaassssss...oooohhhh por diooosss...-estaba disfrutando poseída por la lujuria, dejando satisfecho a su compañero de poder darle placer a ella...

Siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que él empezó a hacerlo más rápido generando que gimiera más acelerada sin contenerse ya a nada-oooohhhh ssssiii e-eres una maravillaaa...si si-sigues así me vendré Ranma...ooohhhhh...aaaahhhhh...me vengo!...me vengo Ranmaaaaaaa!...aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!-gimió fuerte al final al alcanzar el orgasmo levantando las caderas levemente con los músculos tensos, para luego sentir la fascinante relajación que llegar al clímax regala.

Estaba agitada intentando recuperar su estado del increíble éxtasis cuando sintió una leve risita provenir de su entrepierna abriendo grandes los ojos al verlo.

-Vaya Akane... no puedo creer que realmente quisieras que me olvide y no disfrutara de este glorioso momento...nunca pensé que te gustara tanto...-dijo con una pícara sonrisa viéndola fijamente, sonrojado y excitado por todo el hecho en si.

Pero ella al percatarse de la situación sintió su cara un fuego, estaba echando humo por cada poro de su cuerpo en plena combustión.

-Es-estabas...fi-finigiendo ser ga-gato?-dijo entrecortada sintiendo la garganta seca y sus corazón bombear como loco.

-Mmmm...si...siempre fingí... y no me arrepiento, nunca creí que fuera tan bueno en esto...-y procedió a darle un tirón de su pierna colocando la mano debajo de su cabeza para que no se golpe en la caída para luego colocarse encima suyo ahora- ahora quiero pasar a otro nivel Akane...-dijo sobre sus labios insinuante y excitado, ver como gozaba con sus movimientos y se venía en su boca lo dejo completamente desesperado por hacerla suya.

Eso genero que volviera en si ella y lo viera con el ceño fruncido ofendida por como la engaño el muy tramposo.

-Y piensas que me voy a dejar?... me engañaste...al principio hasta miedo me dio...no puedo creer tus alcances-le regaño sin moverse de su posición.

-Me di cuenta pero después te gusto mucho, ahora no me lo puedes negar, sentí cada palabra y cada sonido... porque no seguimos disfrutando juntos...-dijo encantado con su estado, le encantaba esa fiera que tenía de prometida y que fuera arisca solo lo encendía más todavía.

-Claro ahora solo vas a andar de presumido...-seguía enojada con lo su engaño así que ni lo miraba a la cara al hablarle.

-Aakne...-dijo de forma suave- si quería saber si te gustaba era solo para hacer las cosas bien y que disfrutaras al máximo, no para presumirlo...sabes que tu lo haces de maravilla... y me siento feliz de que yo también te genere placer con eso, es por ti, nada más- dijo conciliador al verla tan negada y cerrada.

-De verdad?- pregunto más tranquila y viéndolo fijamente sintiéndose halagada con sus palabras, vio como asentía con una linda sonrisa y la observaba con esos maravillosos ojos zafiro que portaba generando que cambiara su actitud-Entonces...sigamos...-dijo con una pícara sonrisa abrazándolo del cuello para fundirse en un devorador beso, mientras se quitaban la ropa desesperados para volver a amarse, pero en un momento ella paro al recordar algo.

-Por cierto... me debes un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior...gato travieso...

-Oye...eso es algo de lo que quería hablarte...siempre me tratas como un verdadero gato cuando estoy en estado de neko-ken?-dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño, realmente le molesto cuando vio que lo trataba como uno.

-Es que te ves tan tierno...-dijo traviesa y volvió a besarlo para dejarlo sin aliento olvidándose por el momento del tema,y entre risas , besos y caricias se quedaron en el suelo enfrascados en su idilio...amándose apasionadamente...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno este capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a Giby-Chan y a Bry, ya que me insistieron en que sacara un con Ranma en neko-ken... se que no fue neko en su totalidad pero lo hice así simplemente porque Ranma no se iba a acordar de lo que hiciera así que no me pareció junto...jeje, bueno ojala les haya gustado el cap, gracias a todos y nos leemos en la próxima!Reviews?:)

Cerezo: jajaja, bueno no ninfómanos che...solo quieren estar entre ellos, pero si se volvieron adictos al otro...:d, jaja, y las hormonas viste como son,jeje, bueno ojala te guste el capi,gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos en la próxima un beso!

Bry: jajjaj bueno Ranma no se queda atrás...jeje, bueno como ya dije este capi te lo dedico ya que me lo pediste en otra ocasión que haya un neko-ken, ojala te haya gustado aunque fuera un neko a medias,jaja, bueno si con hechos no cabe duda que se dan amor,XD,jaja, bueno amiga nos leemos un beso y ojala te guste el capi!

Dilana Li: Amigaaaa!jajaja esta bien me hago responsable de tu estado de salud...jajaja, me muero!tuvo que tomar vitaminas? pobre lo dejaste seco...XD ajjajaja, bueno no bebe no va a haber para la suerte del estado fisico y mental de Ranma, yyyoooo pervertidaaa?jamassssss...XD...te confundes de persona,jajaja, bueno amiga son unos adolescentes con dos años de reprensión, las hormonas junto la abstinencia y más las ganas que se generaron las tenían que sacar, ustedes me pidieron acción? bueno yo les doy acción...jajaja, ay si lo se es un hombreton hermoso con todas las cualidades que una busca...aahhh, creeme que si lo conociera...lo encierro en mi cuarto y no se lo presto a nadie...ajaajjajaj (la mas egoísta XD), bueno es lo hermoso de soñar, quedan en nuestra mente,jeje, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi!te adoro eres un amor!bueno cuidate un besoteeeee!

Xandryx: Amiga!todo lindo? si el romance esta escaso para estos muchachos, bueno este tuvo algo de romance al final, al menos para mi, el hecho de que Ranma quiera complacerla... bueno no es "el romance" pero bueno,jajaja, mas adelante puede que haya algo si,ojala te guste el capi! bueno amiga gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos cuídate un beso grande!

Ranma K: Si lo se este Ranma esta descargando todo lo que su Akane le genero... bueno ambos en realidad...je,ojala te de la botella para este capi,XD jajajaja, tranquilo yo se que encontraras tu Akane en el mundo!:D, no hay nada mas adorable y cautivador que los hombres románticos así que paciencia!;), gracias por comentar!un beso y un abrazo!

Giby-chan: Bueno como te dije aqui esta el capi con Ranma neko que te dedico , se que no es en su totalidad neko pero bueno es que Ranma se olvida de todo en ese estado y ta se me hizo injusto,jeje, igual ojala te guste!un beso!

Asv:Amigaaaaaa!te juro que estaba por hacer una busqueda de tu persona! te extrañe...TT_TT...snif...snif...yo dije: que le estará pasando a mi amiga que esta perdida, ay es que ta me mal acostumbraste a tus reviews!llegue a temer que te perdieras for ever x fanfiction!TT_TT... pero bueno por suerte volviste :D, jaja, soy una pesada lo se...u_u...huy que mal lo que te hizo tu mama, ojala ya estés retirada del castigo!:D, bueno pues es tal cual, no se dicen nada porque son unos torpes en sentimientos y porque bueno temen no ser correspondidos...par de orgullosos y testarudos hasta el fin...XD, si son unos locos hormonales psicopatosexuales dependientes del otro,jaja, mira que Ranma no se queda atrás...para mi la carrera va pareja,jaja, ssssiiii tal cual no son normales para nada!jajaj y si eso es lo que los hace tan cautivadores, ay amiga te daría un millon de tic porque comparto todo lo que dices,jajaja, y si cuando sepan no demorarían mucho en organizarla no? jaja, y en pedir heredero...jaja, esa familia loca es tan encantadora...(claro porque no la tengo yo, sino ya me hubiera mudado XD) si Ranma se le fundió el cerebro pobrecito...las hormonas lo dominan,jaja, ay amiga que bueno que te gustaran los capi, ojala este te guste también, como viste hice a ranma en estado neko pero bueno fue un neko a medias ya que era falso,XD, pero bueno como dije se me hacía injusto que Ranma no recuerde nada,jeje, así que ta hice un pseudoneko,;), ay si ojala puedas tener tu celu en tu poder ahora, pobre...u_u... bueno amigui no jodo mas, muchas gracias por comentar aunque estés en tus precarias condiciones,jeje, te adoro sos un amor!un beso grande y un fuerte abrazo de panda!

Ranmayakane: Ay y eso que es el fic que actualizo mas seguido,XD,jaja, bueno me encanta que te tenga así de atrapada la historia!:D, muchas gracias por comentar y el apoyo!ojala te guste el capi!besos!

Nancyricoleon: Si la verdad...son unos depravados estos muchachos... no se donde sacan tanta energía...XD, jaja, bueno amiga no tengo mas que envidiarlos,jaja, un beso nos leemos y gracias por comentar!

Reiki: Amigaaaa!ay si son un amor!jeje, y este Ranma un pillo...mira que fingir ser gato...no no no ...jajaj XD, ay amiga me leiste la mente, los dos prox va a tener celos Ranmaicos,jeje, amo esa faceta de él...y claro de la mano de su otra faceta...la posesión..aaahhh...mañana tendré un nuevo cap de peligrosa tentación, la idea era subirlo hoy pero no lo termino...pero bueno sin falta mañana, :), bueno amiguis gracias por comentar!nos leemos un beso grande y un fuerte abrazo!

Gente eso sería todo por hoy mañana tendré un nuevo cap de Peligrosa tentación, uno de los últimos ya, no le queda nada a esa historia...bueno en fin me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
